Mistaken
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are getting really close. But what if horrible things kept on happening and they both wished that it didn't turned up that way. Are they dreaming or they've just mistaken what they saw? This is my 1st HSM fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Good view

**Chapter 1**

Troy drove Gabriella home after the championship game and after they sang for the winter musical. Both of them were really happy because it was such an adventurous and happy day.

"Here we are!" Troy went out of his car and run to the other side to open the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled at him when Troy took her hand to sort of like escort her.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella is very hopeful that Troy will say yes.

"Sure why not." Troy followed her to the living room and he can see all the medals and awards that Gabriella received, hanging on the wall.

"I'm just gonna go get change. Make your self at home." Gabriella flashed him a smile and ran upstairs.

Troy was just looking around and when he spotted a picture of Gabriella. He stopped and stare at it.

"Wow! You're so gorgeous." Troy is kinda talking to the picture. Gabriella was about to call out his name when she saw him looking at her picture. She smiled dreamily.

"Troy are you hungry?" Troy almost skipped because he didn't know that Gabriella was there already.

"I'm ok. Hey do you want to go watch a movie or something." He looked at her searching for the answer that he wants to hear.

"Yeah ok!" Gabriella was so happy that Troy actually asked her to go to the movies.

Troy opened the door for her again. All she could do was smile at this cute gentleman.

"Oh. I better call my mum. I don't want her to worry about me." Gabriella opened her hand bag and grabbed her phone. That's also one of the reasons why Troy likes her so much, because she's so responsible.

"Hey mum. I'm going to the movies." Gabriella was sure that her mum will let her.

'_alone?' _Her mum answered but Troy didn't hear what she said so he just kept on driving.

"No I'm with Troy." Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

'_ok. Have fun sweetie.' _Ms Montez knows Troy and she knows that he's trustworthy so she was happy to let her daughter go.

They arrived at the movies and they were looking carefully which one to watch. They were all good so it took them about 10 minutes to pick one. But finally they chose the horror movie. It was actually Troy's choice and Gabriella just agreed because she thinks that its interesting too.

Troy and Gabriella is, of course, sitting next to each other. She was totally into the movie. She love the movie and couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She can see everything that was happening in the story but what she couldn't see was that Troy was staring at her the whole time. After all the action in the movie was finish, Gabriella sat back and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Then she looked on her side to see if Troy was really watching. As soon as Gabriella turn her head to face him, Troy quickly face the screen but you could see that he was blushing. Gabriella was a bit confused so she just continued to watch the movie. Troy was so relieved that she didn't notice.

"That was really good." Gabriella and Troy started to walk out because the movie is finish.

"Yeah! Good view." Troy stare at Gabriella. He is actually referring to her, not the movie.

"I know." She wass totally clueless.

"Let's go grab something to eat." Troy nervously grabbed her hand and wondered if she'll avoid it. Gabriella was surprised. Sure they have hold hands once or twice but this one was really different.

"Ok!" She held his hand tighter but gently. Troy felt like the squeeze of her hand and the warmth that ran through his whole body. He suddenly felt like he was floating.

They arrived at Gabriella's house. It was about 10:30pm so Gabriella was kinda worried if her mum will get angry at her because most of the times, she comes home more earlier than that.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella!" Troy smiled at her and started walking slowly as possible to his car.

"Bye!" she called out.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and saw her mum in the kitchen but ready to go to work.

"How was last night, sweetie?" Her mum was happy that Gabriella now have lots of friends in her new school.

"It was great!" Gabriella said happily while opening the refrigerator to get some milk.

"That's good. Well I got to go now. Won't be back till 10:00pm because I got to go to this meeting." Her mum hurriedly kiss her goodbye and head to her car.

"See you mum!" Gabriella ran upstairs to get her phone because she wants to call Troy so they can hang out. But before Gabriella could dial his number, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She was excited because she knows that its Troy.

'_Hey! Good morning. How are you?' _Troy was excited to talk to her too. Its really pleasant to hear the voice of the girl you really like, in the morning.

"Good, you?" She started walking down the stairs.

'_I'm good.' _

"So why'd you call?" She giggled a little.

'_Nothing actually. Just want to hear your voice.' _He laughed thinking about it.

'_Well see you at school!' _Then they both hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if there's not many things happened in this chapter. But I'll put more in the following ones. Please read and review! Chapter 2 coming up real soon! Maybe tomorrow!


	2. Rick and Sarah

**Chapter 2**

Troy went downstairs to eat breakfast while watching this morning show. When he finished his breakfast, he quickly looked at the clock and found out that he's running late.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late." He ran to the bathroom and had a quick shower. He brush his teeth and got dressed. He ran out to his car and head straight to the school. He arrived there right when the bell went.

"At least I'm not late." He whispered to himself and walked quickly to his classroom. Most of his classmates were already there including Gabriella. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They are really close now after last night.

"Mr Bolton could you sit down now please." Ms Darbus looked at him and he hurriedly sat next to Gabriella because there was an empty seat next to her.

All Gabriella and Troy did was talk because Ms Darbus just kept on repeating all this stuff about drama. It wasn't that boring in the room because all the people are talking or doing something else. No one is really listening to the teacher.

Finally, the bell rang. It was pretty quick. All the students crowded on the door because all of them want to go out first. Ms Darbus rolled her eyes and closed her book.

Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's top secret hiding place, which is on the rooftop.

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school? I'm bored at home because basketball season is over so I don't need to practise much anymore." Troy was hoping that she will because he wants to spend time with her.

"Sure!" Both of them sat on the bench and eat and talk.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone hurried out the main entrance. Troy and Gabriella was just laughing by how they were all acting.

"So where does a princess wants to go?" Troy smiled at Gabriella obviously referring to her.

"Wherever her prince will take her." Gabriella giggled and put her arm around Troy's.

"Ok then." He laughed gently and take her to the park.

"Is park ok?" He wants to go to the park because of its amazing view and great surroundings.

"Of course." She couldn't agree more.

They sat on the bench and look at the beautiful sunset. You can see the whole horizon from where they're sitting.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I never thought of singing." Troy laughed by the thought of it.

"Well, you used to be the basketball guy. That's why you never had the chance to try on other things." Gabriella felt so comfortable around him and she's not sure why.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice was nervous and shy.

"Yeah?" She looked deeply at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want to you tell something." He's still not sure if now's the right time to tell her how he really feels about her.

"Go." She feels a bit different because Troy was never shy or nervous around girls, especially to her.

"I- I ummm… I think I'm -- I'm umm.." Before Troy can continue his phone rang.

"_Damn." _He said on his mind, then he pick up the phone.

"Who was it?" She was curious to know because Troy has this annoyed face.

"It was my dad. He needs to talk to me about something. I'm not sure what." He let out a big sigh and stood up.

"I guess its time to go. I'll drive you home, come on." He put his hand in his pocket to search for his car keys.

"Its ok. I can walk home." She smiled at him and stood up independently.

"A princess never go to her palace alone remember? A prince have to take her." He smiled and grab her hand and started walking to his car.

"If a prince have to take care of some business with the king, well…" Before she could finish, Troy interrupted.

"Ladies first." He opened the door for her as he usually does and Gabriella couldn't do anything else but to go in.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Troy really, really wants to stay and spend more time with her.

"If you have time that'll be cool." Gabriella gave him a hug and went inside her house. It was like 10 seconds after, there was a knock on the door. She thought that its probably Troy but when she opened the door she found her 2 best friends from her old school, Sarah and Rick. She was so happy to see them and to find out the good news that they're now going out. She's really happy for both of them.

"WOW! Guys what a surprise?" Gabriella jumped and hugged both of them tightly.

"I know. Well your birthday is coming up and we don't want to miss it." Sarah hugged her back.

"Well, who was that guy?" Rick punched Gabriella on the arm very gently.

"That's the guy from my new school. He's actually the first one I've known from that school." She smiled and went to the kitchen to get them some drinks.

"Tell us more about him. He's pretty cute." Sarah smiled at her and noticed her boyfriend was giving her a death stare.

"But not as cute as you." She kissed Rick on the cheek and Gabriella just laughed seeing both of them.

"Well, I actually met him in a party on the New Year's Eve. And I didn't know that he goes to East High, the school that I'm actually going to. It was a really cool coincidence." Gabriella sat next to them on the couch.

"You mean destiny." Rick laughed and grabbed the drink.

"Are you guys going out?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No. Come on! We've just known each other for like weeks?" Gabriella grabbed a drink.

"But its obvious that he likes you and you like her. Right Rick?" Sarah gave Rick a high five then laugh again.

"What! You don't even know him yet. How would you know that he likes me?" This time Gabriella is starting to blush.

"Because we saw his face when he left. He looked so gloomy leaving you." Rick sipped another drink.

"You're blushing." Sarah pointed to her cheeks while giggling.

"I am not!" Gabriella was sort of smiling but still blushing.

'_why am I blushing?' _Gabriella thought for a second.

"What's that? I think you're phone is ringing Gabi." Rick looked at where the sound's coming from.

"Oh." Gabriella ran to the kitchen to get her phone.

"…. Hi Troy!" Her voice was a bit excited.

"…. oh…. Ok ……… no problem……… Bye!" She hung up and hopped back to the lounge room where Sarah and Rick were.

"Is that your boyfriend? Troy, was it?" Sarah was teasing her again.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She blushed again and gave them a _'please stop' _look. They understood her so they stopped.

"What did he say?" Rick put his empty glass on the table.

"He's coming over in about 30 minutes." Gabriella sat back down.

"Cool then we'll get to meet him. Lucky us." Ricky suddenly remembered something. He looked at his watch and stood up quickly.

"Damn! I have to go pick up my little sister. I guess I'm not gonna be able to meet him." Rick shook his head while giving a big sigh.

"Oh ok." Gabriella was a bit disappointed.

"But hey cheer up. Sarah is going to be here." He pointed out Sarah who was just staring at them as if they're in the television.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is coming up very soon!


	3. Does she have a boyfriend? WHAT!

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you want me to stay Rick?" Sarah was a bit confused.

"Yeah. And didn't you tell me you want to sleepover." Rick gave her a kiss and head to the door.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow! Have fun!" Rick waved at them cheerfully and they waved back. Gabriella turned on the TV and started looking for something to watch. There wasn't any good ones so they just turned it off and started talking about lots of stuffs. Then finally, there was a knock on the door. It was the one and only, Troy.

"Hey Troy come in! This is my best friend Sarah from my old school." Gabriella pulled Sarah to face Troy.

"Nice meeting you." Troy stick his hand for a handshake so Sarah shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you too. I'll go get a drink for us." Sarah run to the kitchen. She doesn't even know where the glasses were. Her only point of going to the kitchen is to let Troy and Gabriella have some time alone together.

But they couldn't really talk properly because they both know that Sarah was listening. Its an old trick.

"Gabriella… I'm just wondering. When is your birthday?" Troy was really shy. He was acting really strange in front of her lately.

"Tomorrow actually." Gabriella sort of blush.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Troy was surprise and cheerful. But suddenly, he felt nervous because he haven't thought about what he's going to give her. He wants it to be very special.

"Because umm.." She couldn't find any reason why she didn't tell him. Maybe because they've only known each other for weeks, but they're close enough.

"Well, can I take you to the movies or something on your birthday?" Troy put his hand behind his back and his hand was crossed. He's wishing that she'll say yes.

"Do you really want to take me?" Gabriella was just making sure if she heard him right.

"Is that a trick question?" They both laughed and Sarah swiftly came back to the living room and sat next to Gabriella.

"I think I'll go now. See you guys tomorrow." Troy stood up and gave Gabriella a sweet smile that every girl in the school wanted from him.

"Bye!" Gabriella stare as Troy opened the door and went out the house. She's now daydreaming about Troy. Wait, why is she daydreaming about him? Its not like he just asked her out, right?. Gabriella lost all his thoughts when Sarah snapped her hand one inch far from her face.

"Oh yeah.. What?" Gabriella looked totally lost and all she could do was stare at Sarah dumbly.

"You like him!" Sarah chuckled and pinch Gabriella gently on her arm.

"I don't!" Gabriella tried her best to pretend, but every best friend knows what's playing in each other's minds.

"Don't worry I believe you." Sarah laughed obviously saying the opposite thing on her head. She ran upstairs to get change.

"Don't mess up my room!" Gabriella yelled while laughing because she could hear so many noises upstairs. It feels like they caged 20 zoo animals in there.

It's the next day which means its Gabriella's birthday. She woke up really early because well.. She's excited.

She peeped in Sarah's room to check if she's awake. But she was still there on the bed crumpled underneath the blanket. Gabriella smiled to her self seeing her best friend again. She went back to her room to get her phone. She's stared at it for about ten seconds thinking if she should call Troy. But before she could dial his number, Troy's picture appear on the screen.

"Hello! Good morning Troy!" Gabriella jumped on the bed eagerly.

"Good morning birthday girl! Happy 16th birthday! **( I'm not sure how old she is in the movie.) **Let me guess, you just woke up?" Troy was climbing the tree in Gabriella's backyard to get to her balcony like what he did before.

"Yeah!" Gabriella laughed.

"Let me guess, you're wearing a creamy green jacket with matching pyjamas." Troy jumped on her balcony silently and was happy that she didn't notice.

"How did ----" She's now a bit confused because she never told him anything about what she's wearing this morning.

"You're lying on your bed with a really puzzled look on your face." Troy is now starting to laugh.

"No way!" Gabriella smiled and quickly turned around to look at the balcony. She turned off her phone and walked towards Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella hugged him and Troy just froze for a moment then he hugged her back.

"I just wanted to see you. This is for you. Happy birthday!" Troy handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Both of them looked really joyful.

"Oh my gosh! They're gorgeous. But you really didn't have to bother." She was just staring at the flowers.

"I do. Cause Gabriella… I really, really l---" Both of them had this annoyed face when Sarah suddenly came up and opened the door loudly.

"How did you get in here?" Sarah was still yawning and was totally clueless that she just interrupted an important moment.

"Am I disrupting something?" She finally figured out when she saw the clear view of they're faces, both mad and annoyed but trying to keep it to themselves. So she started walking backwards.

"Well…" Gabriella didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying yes. She looked at Troy and he looked back.

"No, we were just… talking." Gabriella let out a sigh and turned to Sarah. Both of them didn't see the disappointment in Troy's face.

' _I think I said the wrong answer. Sorry Troy." _Gabriella said in her mind.

"Wow. Where did you get those flowers from? Are they from your boyfriend?" Sarah stare at the flowers dreamily.

"No.. umm.. They're from Troy." Gabriella looked confused, both of them obviously didn't get the joke that Sarah was actually referring to Troy.

' _What is she saying? She knows that I don't have a boyfriend.' _Gabriella thought while looking at Sarah but she was too busy staring at the flowers.

' _DOES SHE HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHAT! I forgot, I never actually ask her.' _Troy was yelling in his mind in defeat. His heart fell like a glass, scattered into pieces. But he didn't let Gabriella know that he's heartbroken. He slowly tried to pick up all the pieces and put it back together. He still wants to hang out with her though. Not because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean that she can't hang out with other boys. Its not like anything will happen.

"So do you want to hang out today? If its ok with your----" Before he could finish, Sarah, again interrupted.

"Its fine for me. Don't worry." Sarah spoke up and smiled friendly at him thinking that he's talking about her.

'_What the heck is she saying? I was gonna say if its ok with Gabriella's boyfriend.' _Troy was now looking at Sarah weirdly.

"I'm just gonna go get change okay. Do you want to wait here or downstairs?" Gabriella asked before going out the door.

"I'll wait here." He smiled and as soon as Gabriella left, he started looking at the pictures of her. He's heart started to melt when he remembered Sarah's phrase, 'are they from your boyfriend?'.

"I wish you were mine." Troy sigh and the hurt from his heart just started gushing all over his body.

"I'm still here you know." Sarah tapped him on the shoulder and he almost jumped in shock.

"You like her, right?" Sarah giggled. He could have died in embarrassment. He didn't notice that Sarah was still in the room.

"Want me to tell her?" Sarah got a little excited.

"You can't because---" Troy felt really nervous. _'she has a boyfriend' _he said it only in his mind.

"Sarah I think your phone is ringing!" Gabriella yelled from the shower. Troy turned around to look at the pictures again.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered loudly to the picture. There was another tapped on his shoulder. This time he really jumped and trip over the chair and fell flat on the ground.

"WHAT? YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Troy's face was totally, totally red. He couldn't possibly pretend. Now he's officially dead in embarrassment. Troy grabbed a pillow and cover his face with it not intending to take it off.

"Yup! sorry!" Sarah ran out the room before Troy explodes. But she was laughing when she reached the other room.

The phone already stopped ringing and Sarah didn't bother to check who called. She ran back to Gabriella's room to see Troy's face. He still have the pillow on his face. Sarah was having fun surprising or scaring poor Troy. She decided to get a picture of Gabriella and write on a piece of paper "YOU LIKE HER!" and put it on Troy's face.

"Hey Troy look!" Sarah was giggling and now have the piece of paper and picture ready on his face. Troy slowly put the pillow down and when he saw the picture and the paper he screamed his lungs out.

"Get away from me!" Troy swiftly grabbed the picture and the paper and started laughing with Sarah.

"You guys are really going well." Gabriella came out of the shower laying down her wet hair.

"Your friend here is trying to scare the crap out of me." Troy stood up and put his hand on his pocket, still laughing.

"Its not my fault you like ---" Troy quickly put his hand on Sarah's mouth when Gabriella wasn't looking before the words came out.

"What did you say?" Gabriella didn't really pay attention to what Sarah said so both Troy and Sarah were relief.

* * *

That's chapter 3. Please read and review. Chapter 4 coming up soon. 


	4. Take care of her, ok Rick!

**Chapter 4**

All they did was talk and talk until Gabriella was ready.

"Ok Troy come on!" Gabriella grabbed her hand bag and look at Troy to see if he's ready.

"Let's go!" He said this like nothing happens.

"Have fun you two!" Sarah looked at them and giggled. She's like a little girl who always butt in to everything even though she's already 16 years old.

"So what does the birthday girl wanna do today to make her special day perfect?" Troy started his car and drove off smiling forgetting about everything that he heard in her house.

'_Anywhere, as long as I'm with you.' _Gabriella thought.

"We can watch a movie if you want." Everything will be perfect for Gabriella as long as she's with Troy.

"Sure thing!" Troy smiled at her and she smiled back.

They arrived at the cinemas in about 15 minutes.

"Hey look! Taylor said that movie is really good. She watched it with Chad last night." Gabriella pointed out the movie.

"Ok cool! Let's go!" Troy grabbed her hand and started walking to the counter to buy tickets.

As soon as they went inside, the movie started.

"Let's sit here." Troy offered her a seat, still not letting go of her hand. People in the cinema thought that them two are going out. Both of them were really busy watching the movie. They love horror movies because it makes them jump.

They now showing the romantic part of them movie. Every girl there started looking at the screen with dreamy eyes while saying 'aww' and 'that's sweet' including Gabriella. Troy started stretching his arm but not letting Gabriella know. Its an old school trick. He stretched his arm backwards and nervously rested it on Gabriella's seat and shoulder. Gabriella looked at it and smiled. She then stare at Troy who was pretending to look busy watching the movie not trying to catch her gaze but you can obviously tell that he's nervous putting his arm around her. She put her eyes back on the screen feeling safe. Then a scary woman with blood all over her face appeared on the screen. They focussed her creepy face and the blood . Every girl in the cinema screamed their lungs out and only a few guys did. As soon as that woman's face pop on the screen, Gabriella unexpectedly grabbed Troy's shirt pulling him closer to her as possible and she hid her face on his chest. Everything happened in two seconds without them knowing. Gabriella was now staring at Troy's blue gorgeous eyes and he was doing the same to her. Troy's arms were around Gabriella and she was resting her hands on his shirt holding it tightly. Their faces were about 2cm away from each other and was about to kiss when a loud noise came from the movie that made both of them jumped and look at the screen angrily for disturbing them.

After a few seconds, they looked back and stayed in their position before and Gabriella pulled away slowly realising the moment was awkward.

"Sorry!" She was blushing badly. She just wanted to duck down and never show her face to him again. If she didn't grab him closer to her, they wouldn't be in an uncomfortable position.

"Its ok. Damn that woman's face was seriously freaky." Troy whispered loudly and was also blushing.

"Yeah." That's all she could say.

' _What was I doing grabbing him closer to me. He'll think that I like him. Well… I do but I don't know how he feels about me!' _Gabriella whispered in her mind.

' _It was only 2cm close, 2cm! I almost kissed her if that loud noise didn't came out. Damn it!' _He was angry in his mind leaving all the blame to the noise. He couldn't watch the movie properly after that moment. Minutes have past and he still couldn't concentrate.

"Troy?…" Gabriella started.

"Yes?" Troy was really excited to hear what she's going to say.

"The movie's finished. I think we better go now." Gabriella laughed as she stared at the clueless Troy.

"Yeah of course." Troy stood up quickly looking a bit embarrass.

' _That was fast. I didn't even notice that it was finish. Damn that was embarrassing!_' Troy put his hand on his face slowly.

"Are you ok Troy?" Gabriella noticed that his mind was totally off what he's seeing.

"Huh? What? Yeah!" He smiled at her awkwardly.

"Do you want to go eat something? You're probably hungry by now." Troy was hungry so he thought that maybe she's also hungry.

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry." Gabriella laughed a little. They were eating in this really nice restaurant. Yeah sure its not a romantic evening but it's a romantic afternoon. While they're eating, they were laughing and talking. Almost everyone in the restaurant thought that they're couples.

They went around the malls after they ate. They played some arcade and bought some things that they want to buy. Time really flies and it was already 5:30pm. They decided to go to the park because they know that they'll see a really good view of the sunset there. Good sight to end the day. While they're walking in the parking searching for a bench to sit on, Troy was starting to feel really nervous and at the same time excited. He haven't really gave her the real present and Gabriella didn't mind because it didn't even came to her mind about it. She was having too much fun to notice. Finally, they found the perfect spot. They could see the beautiful horizon with the gorgeous sunset.

They sat down on the bench quietly. No one spoke for a few minutes because they were both admiring the view. Troy started to feel his pocket to check if his present for her was still there. It was a small rectangular shape with a flower ribbon tied around it and he started to pull it out of his pocket. He looked at it with excitement and nervousness because he's not sure if she'll like it. He never actually gave any girl a special present except his mum because he never been close to any girl before. Not as close as he is with Gabriella.

"Gabriella--" Before Troy could say anything else Gabriella jumped up and pointed out somewhere.

"Hey look, its Rick!" She was so happy to see him on her birthday because she only saw him a few minutes last night.

"Who?" Troy asked confusedly then he looked at where she was looking at. He saw a guy coming towards them, smiling. Gabriella ran to him and hugged him happily. This was the moment, Troy's heart is officially broken. Is he dreaming? Did she really hugged him? His whole body fell apart, not just his heart. He feels like everything went black and white. He just wanted to jump off the cliff seeing this horrible view on his side.

' _I have to face it! He is probably his boyfriend.' _He stood up looking very hurt but trying to hide it and followed Gabriella's way to the guy. He couldn't do anything. He lost the game. All he's going to do is give the present to her and walk away. That's his plan.

"Troy this is Rick my--" Gabriella started saying but was broken up by Troy. Her hand was on Rick's back and his hand was on her shoulder that's why Troy thought more positive that they are really going out.

"Nice meeting you Rick. This is for you Gabriella. Happy Birthday!" He said it fast and plain with no emotion at all. Troy handed her the present then started to turn around, ready to walk off. There wasn't any enjoyment and enthusiasm in his voice. It was a bit shaky actually.

"Take care of her ok Rick." Troy glanced at Rick and started walking away.

"Troy where are you going?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"I need to…. Umm.." He was trying to find a realistic reason to tell her.

"I told my parents that I'll be back before 6pm." He flashed her a weak smile and continued to walk. He didn't want to lie to her but he had to.

"Thanks for the present." She called out looking sad and confused.

---------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!


	5. Did I made Troy’s day miserable?

**Chapter 5**

"What's the matter with him? He looked so sad." Rick stare at Troy from far away.

"I don't know why." Gabriella looked a bit disappointed.

' _Did I made Troy's day miserable?' _Gabriella thought.

"Well, you better talk to him about it afterwards. At the mean time, we have a surprise for you waiting in your house. Come on!" Rick was a bit excited. He didn't see that Gabriella was wretched.

They finally arrived home. They just walked home because the park was just a few blocks away.

"You ready?" Rick opened the door and all of her friends from her old school were there. They made her lighten up a little.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it." She was so surprise but there is still something in her that just holding her back. She wanted to enjoy the night as much as her friends were doing. But she just couldn't. Something is really missing. She did her best to sound really happy every time someone comes and talk to her and greet her happy birthday. She succeeded because nobody noticed that she actually felt sad because Troy wasn't there.

She went upstairs to the balcony and decided to call Troy but no one was answering. She started to get worried but then again, what can she do. The party was now finished and all of the people there were gone except Sarah and Rick who was standing behind her in the balcony without her knowing.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Sarah was concerned about her best friend not enjoying the party.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She finally got back to her senses and noticed that Sarah and Rick were there.

"Everyone who were here enjoyed the party except the birthday girl. Come on tell us what's wrong." Rick stood next to her on the other side of Sarah.

"I did! It was really cool. Thanks for everything. I had so much fun. Its just that…" Gabriella tried her best to sound as cheerful as she could possibly sound. But this time she failed and they could see that something was really wrong.

"Tell us what's wrong." Sarah grabbed her hand gently and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm just tired. I really need to go to sleep. Thanks for the amazing night. If you guys want to sleepover, just tell my mum. I think she's downstairs. Good night guys." Gabriella head to the bathroom to change and wash her face leaving the two couples looking at her worriedly. They couldn't do anything but to grant her wish.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella! We're going now!" Sarah and Rick whispered to her in the bathroom.

"Ok Thanks! Good night." After they left Gabriella ran to her bed and lie down.

"Did Troy really hated today or he just simply hates hanging out with me? Did I really mess up?" Gabriella whispered quietly in her room. She wished that she'll have all the answers tomorrow.

"Wait! I haven't opened Troy's present!" She jumped off the bed remembering the unopened present. She turned on her bed side lamp and grab it. She untie it slowly being careful not to wreck the ribbon that was tied around it. She was amazed when she saw his present for her. It was a sparkling necklace with a heart shape pendant hanging on it. She looked at it in admiration.

She saw that there was an opening in the pendant so she open it. There was a small cute key sitting on it. The key was shaped beautifully like the ones they used in olden days. She stared at it for a moment trying to find a reason why he would give him a key. Its certainly not a key for anything that he had given her. She lied on the bed and thought deeply. She really needed someone or something to answer all the questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was in the shower changing his clothes. When he finished, he remembered that he accidentally grabbed the photo of Gabriella and put it on his pocket along with the note saying 'YOU LIKE HER'. Sarah was teasing him about it that's why he snatched it but he forgot to give it back to her. He took it of the pocket and stare at it. She looked beautiful in that picture. Well she always looked beautiful to his eyes.

Troy couldn't sleep thinking about what he saw in the park. Gabriella hugging her boyfriend.

"He is her boyfriend right?" He asked his self. He lied on his bed looking at her photo and how she might've reacted when she opened his present for her.

"I hoped she liked it!" He closed his eyes and wished that he'll dream of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up the next morning and saw the necklace on the table. She glanced at it for a few seconds then she ran downstairs. Her mum left her a note that she won't be back till 10pm because she's going to have a meeting again. Gabriella let out a big sigh and grabbed a cereal and milk. After she ate her breakfast, she went back upstairs to see if Rick and Sarah were there. But they weren't.

"They probably decided to go last night." She whispered and ran to the bathroom to have a hot shower before going to school. When she was all dressed, she snatched the necklace off the table and ran to the mirror so she could put it around her neck. She loved it so much.

It was 7:30am when she left her house. She walked slowly to school because she have lots of time. But then she remembered that she needed to ask Troy questions that bugged her all night. So she walked faster than before.

She spotted him getting some stuff in his locker. But when she was about to call out his name and ran to him, the bell rang loudly and it made all the students move and crowd the hall. She didn't see where Troy went so she decided to write a note saying:

_Dear Troy,_

_I want to talk to you. Meet me in the secret place at lunch._

_Gabriella_

She ran to his locker and slid the note in then she ran to her class before she gets late. She was lucky because the teacher weren't there yet. She sigh and sat on the seat next to Taylor. All she could think about was Troy and she doesn't know why he's stuck on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Gabriella why can't I get you out of my mind?' _Troy thought not paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He was too busy thinking about Gabriella and the class was really boring. You can tell by all the student's faces that they're dying of boredom.

' _Should I talk to her?' _He said in his mind. He paused and turn his face to look at the door.

' _After what you saw yesterday? Hell no!' _The devil part of him was whispering loudly.

' _Talk to her. Its not like you and her can't be friends anymore. And do you think that she'll just drop your friendship like that. She's the best thing that ever happened to you.' _Another voice in his mind called out.

' _She wouldn't talk to you because her boyfriend is back!' _Again the devil spoke up convincing him.

"Shut up!" He whispered noisily that made everyone in the classroom including the teacher to look at him suspiciously. Finally the bell rang. It was now time for his basketball practice. He didn't want to be late for practice because his dad might get angry again.

Troy always miss the basket. All of them stare at him in disbelief.

"What's up with you man?" Chad ran to him quickly.

"I just got a lot of things on my mind." Troy avoided him and did a lay up. It was close but he still missed. Practice finally ended. He rushed to the change room and get dressed before his team mates collide with him and start to ask him questions. As soon as he was done, he ran out of the gym and into the locker.

Its now lunch and he wanted to see Gabriella so badly but those two voices in his mind were still arguing not letting his heart butt in and say its opinion. Troy was really confused now and his head started spinning like an arrow in the compass. He couldn't see things properly. The devil part was overtaking his mind and body. The he saw a note fell out off his locker when he opened it.

He started reading it softly so no one will hear.

"Deer… no Dear umm…" His head is really aching now. He couldn't even read the note properly.

"Dear Toy… Troy. I--I don't want to talk to you." He was very confused. His head was turning faster and faster and the voices in his head was getting louder and louder.

"….. Secret palace… no place.. lunch" He put his hand on his head.

"Gabriella." When he saw the name, it all clicked to her. He thought that Gabriella said that she don't want to talk to him anymore. He ran angrily to the secret place and found Gabriella sitting there innocently.

"Oh hey Troy! What's wrong?" Gabriella quickly stood up when he saw the fuming Troy looking at her.

"What's wrong is that you don't want to talk to me." Troy doesn't even know what he' saying because he still have the head ache.

"What are you talking about?" She was a little scared and very mystified by him. She totally don't know what he's talking about.

"Just shut up and don't ever talk to me again." His words smacked her heart so badly that it was shattered into pieces and is impossible to bring it back. Tears started flowing down her cheeks without her noticing. She felt numb and all she could do was stare at this complete stranger. He didn't realise what he just said to her.

"I- I am…." Troy's heart finally knocked the sense into him. He couldn't believe that he said those words to her. He wanted to hug her but how dare him, after saying those mean things to her. He couldn't bare to look at her this way.

She started taking off the necklace that he gave her only yesterday. She threw it to him angrily and wiped the tears off her face that seemed forever it will flow. He caught the necklace before it touched the ground.

"I can't believe I've fallen for someone like you ." She whispered loudly between sobs and ran as far away as possible. Troy heard only a little bit of what she said. He ran after her, wanted to beg for her forgiveness but she disappeared out of sight. He cursed his self and punched the wall hard that he was leaning on. At first it didn't hurt, but after a few seconds it felt numb and he could barely move it. All it did was shake. His eyes were getting red feeling both the physical and emotional pain he was going through. His heart was slowly, painfully breaking, tearing in half. He exploded. He ran out and enter his car. He slammed the door shut and started crying. Crying out everything that he felt but it didn't go away. It stayed there like a scar marked on his heart and mind. He wanted to hurt his self, feel the way Gabriella felt when he said those stupid things. He kept on crying and crying. It hurt him so bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran out the school crying her eyes out. This was the time that she wanted to disappear in this world and wished she never existed. She wanted to erase every memory that she had with Troy, every word that came out off his mouth and every gaze that they shared. She wanted to be vanish!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 5. Hope you like it! Please read and review. Chapter 6 coming up soon.


	6. I just had a lecture with Troy

**Chapter 6**

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He went home and bang the door of his room. He jumped on his bed and hid his face on the pillow. He needs to talk to her. But how? He couldn't possibly just tap her on the shoulder and recite hundred apologies. He knows what he did was inexcusable. He was stupid and brainless before. Now he's loveless and heartless. He didn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella found herself packing up her clothes and putting it into a big luggage. She was still crying not knowing what she was doing. She looked so miserable. Then Sarah and Rick walk into her room quickly seeing their best friend in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sarah sat next to her on the bed ready to be a crying shoulder for her. Gabriella leaned on her shoulder and cry. Sarah pat her on the back making her feel comfortable.

"Troy said he never wants to talk to me anymore. I don't know why. He just came up to me looking angry and said those mean things to me. I don't know what I'm gonna do Sarah. I want to disappear and ---" Gabriella said bit by bit letting tears overtake her words.

"SHhhh… Don't say that Gabi." Sarah and Rick looked at each other with concerned to what they should do to their depressed and sorrowful best friend.

"You know what I'm going to do to that guy. I'll---" Rick stood up furiously imaging Troy's face.

"Rick, stop!" Sarah yelled at his boyfriend trying to calm him down a little even though she wanted to punch Troy's face herself.

"You know what. Maybe you should have 3 months holidays with us so that you'll have time to, you know ease the pain. I think you're mum will approve." Rick suggested it slowly and surprise that both of them nodded.

"But how about her studies." Sarah knows that Gabriella cares so much for school.

"Come on Sarah. She wouldn't be able to concentrate with this situation. She needs some break." Rick looked at Sarah trying to mark his point to her eyes.

"But Gabi its up to you. Do you want to?" Sarah and Rick said exactly the same time like they were reading a script in a book. Its too difficult for Gabriella to speak so she just nodded her head slowly.

"Go get some sleep. We'll tell your mum." Sarah assured her. Before the two of them could leave the room, Gabriella already fallen asleep. They could see that her body was in so much in pain and exhaustion from crying.

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling a bit better than yesterday. She had a really long sleep but her body was still not back to normal. She rubbed her eyes and saw her luggage already pack with Sarah and Rick standing beside it.

"Your mum said yes! But only for 2 months." Sarah run to her and hug her. She smiled a little bit but not as much as she used to smile.

"You don't have to go to school today. Our flight is at 7pm. You can say goodbye to your friends here if you want. I need to go to your school and take care of some business." Rick flashed them a small smile then ran downstairs.

"What time is it?" Gabriella got up and washed her face.

" 7am. School haven't started." Sarah answered plainly and fast.

"Oh ok." Gabriella didn't feel like going to school anyway. She didn't particularly want to see Troy's face for that moment. She's confused about what her real feelings for him. She needed some time to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick entered East High angrily. He was trying to hide from Gabriella how furious he really is with Troy. He looked all over the place for him and had caught some of the girls attention while he was in the bad mood. Finally, he found him. Troy Bolton was standing in front of Gabriella's locker waiting patiently for her to come. But there wasn't any sign of her anywhere because she's not coming to school. Rick stared at Troy with sharp eyes already trying to burn a hole on his face. Troy was looking around and didn't find Gabriella but saw a really familiar face. It was Rick the guy that he got jealous of. He's coming to him like he's his prey.

Troy started to feel a bit nervous because he figured out that Rick probably know what happened between Gabriella and him. Rick is now standing in front of him looking at him angrily. They attracted all the people in the hallway. Rick glanced at them and they started to back off a little. Rick pulled Troy outside so no one will watch them.

"Why the hell would you do that to Gabi!" Rick pinned Troy on the wall. He was little bigger than him.

"I didn't mean to." Troy defended his self but there's no use because he knows that its totally his fault.

"What kind of reason is that?" Rick got more and more angrier.

"I never knew that you and Gabriella are together and I guess I was jealous and disappointed." He bowed his head down and was surprised that Rick actually let go of him.

"What are you talking about? Me and Gabi are not together. Sarah's my girlfriend and Gabi is only my best friend. You've mistaken" Both of them stared at each other in confusion.  
"I think I got things mixed up." Troy was trying to remember how it became mixed up.

"Big time pal! You hurt Gabi. I couldn't believe it! But that doesn't answer why you said those mean things to her. She doesn't deserve it!" Rick exclaimed while pushing him backwards.

"Umm.." Troy asked his self why. Then before he could answer, a teacher appeared and she made them stop fighting and walk away from each. They couldn't argue so both of them obeyed what the teacher said.

When the teacher was gone, Troy ran back to Rick.

"Wait Rick, where's Gabriella?" Troy stopped catching his breath.

"Why do you care." Rick said aggressively and continued walking.

"Hey I don't think that's fair. I care about her more than I care about my self." He pulled Rick on his shoulder making him talk. Both of them were feeling exactly the same way. Both angry, sad and annoyed.

"She's going with me and Sarah. We're going back to San Diego. You made this decision not her." That was the last thing he said before he walked off. His words were still hanging on Troy's mind.

"Gabriella left because of… me." Troy ran to his locker remembering the letter. Did he read it correctly. He opened his locker quickly and grabbed the crunched up note.

"Here it is. Ok is says. Dear Troy, I want to talk to you. She said _I want_, not _I don't want_. How stupid can a person be." He threw the paper back to the locker angrily. He hates his self. As soon as he slammed the door, the bell rang. He really wasn't in the mood of going to any classes without Gabriella. The two idiots in his head are starting talking again. But this time his heart over ruled them.

"Dude, are you alright?" Chad saw Troy's angry and depressed face. He knows that something's definitely wrong.

"I'm fine." Troy turned around to face the front not intending to talk to anyone else.

"Troy you have been acting differently since yesterday. You can't even shoot any ball in the basket. What's wrong with you man?" He whispered to Troy loudly.

"Nothing just leave me alone ok." Troy opened up his book and started writing stuff that was totally off the topic of what they're learning in the class.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rick arrived back to Gabriella's house angrily and only a bit satisfied.

"Rick what did you do?" Sarah ran to him when she heard the doorbell.

"Nothing." Rick continued walking trying to calm his self down.

"Tell me." Sarah grabbed his hand desperate to know what he did. She was hoping that he didn't do something stupid.

"I just had a lecture with Troy." Rick sat comfortably on the couch.  
"What did he say?" Sarah sat next to him but still feeling a bit worried.

"He said he thought me and Gabi are going out. He said he was jealous and some crap. He was confused and all." He shook his head insistently.

"Why would he think that?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"Why ask me? I don't know." Rick gave out a big sigh and rubbed his hands on his head.

"Maybe when I hugged you in the park when it was my birthday. He probably thought that we're going out." Gabriella overheard their conversation when she was going down the stairs.

"Maybe because he didn't saw Rick when he visited the night we came here. And we forgot to mention him." It all clicked to Sarah in half a second.

"Yeah." Gabriella sat in the middle of them when they offered her a seat.

"But look, that doesn't answer why he yelled at you!" Rick's voice was getting angrier and louder. The two girls tried to calm him down before he starts to throw things around the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like Chapter 6. Please read and review. Chapter 7 coming up real soon!


	7. Did you really have to leave?

**Chapter 7**

Its only five minutes before the bell. Troy still haven't decided whether to go to Gabriella and apologise or just let her go because of the stupid things that he said.

' _What do I do?' _Troy was really, really baffled and troubled.

' _I know. I'm gonna go to her house after I get home and get dressed then I'm gonna beg for her forgiveness. I don't care if she ignores me. Its worth a try.' _Troy ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell went not waiting a second for Chad.

Troy got home and had a hot shower then got dressed. He ran back to his car not leaving a note or anything for his parents to know where he was going. He tried to call Gabriella but she rejected all his calls. When he arrived at Gabriella's house, no one answered the doorbell. He tried to call her home phone but only the machine answered.

It says:

_Hey its me Gabriella.. We're just on our way to the airport. My mum won't be back until 10pm._

Troy didn't just stand there on the doorstep. As soon as he heard that the they're on their way to the airport, he sprinted to his car and head to the airport. He really didn't want Gabriella to leave. He arrived at the airport in about 40 minutes hoping that he'll still find Gabriella. He searched for her all over and finally, he was relieved to see her but she was already inside buying the tickets and he can't go in there unless he's going somewhere.

"Gabriella!" He called out his name wishing that she'll hear him. He was happy when she actually looked up and saw him.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly but Troy knows that she said his name because he read her mouth. Gabriella looked at him happily at first, then she remembered what he did to her. She continued to buy the tickets with Sarah and Rick.

"Gabriella please wait!" Troy barged in when he saw her started walking away but the security guard stopped him. Rick ran quickly to him.

"Sorry man. She needs some time to think and we already bought the tickets." Rick quickly said to him then he ran back to Sarah and Gabriella.

Gabriella took a final glance at Troy before disappearing entirely. She was sad to leave him like that but was still happy that he actually came for her.

"Gabi are you ok?" Sarah asked looking at her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Gabriella wanted to sound as cheerful as possible.

When she was in the plane, all she could think about was Troy. She was now doubting if she made the right decision of leaving him. She was confused and started to find the reason why he would say those things to her because the way he looked at her before, it felt like he was completely out of his mind. Gabriella didn't want to stress out about it more so she quietly went to sleep.

When she woke up, the plane was already landing. She saw Rick trying to give Sarah a vomit bag because she's not feeling too well. Sarah never really liked planes.

"Home sweet home!" All of them said at the same time as soon as they stepped out of the plane.

"Ok. What should we do now?" Rick asked while walking towards the place where you get the luggage from.

"Go to my place and have fun. Duh?" Sarah said while Rick was helping Gabriella with her luggage. Gabriella laughed while looking at this two.

When they were in the cab, Gabriella opened her phone and found 5 messages, 5 voice mails and 20 missed calls. Her phone was on silent that's why she didn't hear it ringing.

"Whoa someone is really blowing you up. Its probably Troy or something." Sarah looked at Gabriella's phone in shock when she saw all the messages and missed calls.

"Yeah it is." Gabriella started opening the voice messages first.

**Voice mails from Troy:**

_1.) Gabriella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone especially you._

_2.) Did you really have to leave?_

_3.) When are you coming back? I really need to talk to you. I'm so sorry Gabriella._

_4.) You know the day that you wrote that note to me and put it in my locker, my head was really aching and I couldn't think properly. I couldn't even read the note properly. That's why when I read it, I thought you said 'You don't want to talk to me." But then I was totally wrong. I am so, so sorry Gabriella._

_5.) Please come back Gabriella. When I'm not with you, it drives me nuts. Call me please!_

Gabriella was now really confused. She looked at Sarah for an answer, who was also hearing what Troy was saying. She doesn't know what to say because Troy really sounded sincere.

"We're here guys." Rick went out of the cab and got the luggage at the back. He paid the driver and followed Gabriella and Sarah to the door.

"I haven't been in your place for a pretty long time." Gabriella said to Sarah as she looked at her house.

"Well, it's been a pretty long time since you moved." Sarah laughed and opened the door.

"Yeah, great, just don't help me here." Rick whispered as he saw the two girls enter the house without even helping him. But he didn't really mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy didn't feel like going to school that morning but he figured that he has nothing to do at home. So he just got dressed lazily then hopped on to his car and head to school. His face was so gloomy and everybody noticed that but they didn't dare to ask what was wrong.

"Hey man what's up?" Chad ran to Troy when he saw him down the hall.

"Nothing." Troy avoided him and went straight to class even though there were still 10 minutes before the bell. He walked slowly when he saw that Chad wasn't following him anymore. All he wants now is to see Gabriella's smiling face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabi. Do you want to go with me and Rick to buy milk and some other things to eat? Or do you want to go get some rest" Sarah asked Gabriella while helping her unpack her clothes.

"I think I'll just go get some rest. I'm kinda tired." Gabriella answered and you can tell by her face that she really needed some sleep.

"Ok that's cool. We'll be back in about an hour. My mum and dad won't be back till midnight. Is it ok with you to be alone here?" They finished unpacking the last clothes in the luggage.

"Yeah its fine. Don't worry about me." She flashed Sarah a weak but honest smile.

"Go get some sleep!" Sarah ran out the room and hopped on to Rick's car.

Gabriella looked at her phone trying to decide whether or not to call Troy because finally, she knew the real reason why Troy said those things to her. She realised that Troy didn't really mean what he said. She understood that. Then she remembered Taylor, one of her best friends in East High. She was shocked that she forgot to tell Taylor that she's leaving for a few months. How could she forget about Taylor. She quickly dialled her number and was happy to hear Taylor's voice.

"Hello Taylor." Gabriella said flat without any emotion in her voice.

"Hey Gabi! Where are you?" Taylor was also happy to hear Gabriella's voice because she was worried when Gabriella didn't turn up to school yesterday.

"I'm in San Diego. I'm gonna stay here for a few months. Taylor I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before. I just had lots of things in my mind." Gabriella sounded so honest and Taylor knows that something was really wrong with her lately so she understood it.

"Its ok. Don't worry about it. Does Troy know?" Taylor asked curiously because she knows that Gabriella and Troy became really close since they sang together.

"Yeah. He's actually part of the reason why I left. But please don't tell anyone else." Gabriella looked down and started to fiddle around with the pillow.

"What did he do?" Taylor was shocked to hear that Troy was the reason why she left.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Gabriella pleaded.

"Ok. I got to go. School's about to start in about 2 minutes. Bye!" Taylor didn't want to argue with Gabriella by pushing her to tell her what happened.

"Bye!" Then they both hung up.

Gabriella let out a big sigh. She decided to call Troy just to ask him if he was really saying the truth that he didn't mean to say those things to her. And she also wants to hear his voice. His hate for Troy lessened when she heard his messages for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket when he heard it ringing. It was Gabriella. All he wanted to do was jump for joy that moment when Gabriella's face appeared on his screen.

"Hello? Gabriella I didn't mean to say all those things to you. You gotta believe me. I swear." Troy said this fast and almost loosing his breath.

"Troy calm down. I just don't know--- how could you say all those things to me?" Gabriella looked out the window as she remembered that moment in the rooftop.

"I was out of my mind. It was totally not me that you were facing. You have to believe me Gabriella. That guy was totally not me. He was an entirely different person. I'm so sorry." Troy begged for her forgiveness. Then the bell suddenly rang. There were two girls who just appeared out of no where and started talking to Troy. Troy was trying to make them shut up.

"Leave me alone." Troy was actually talking to the girls but Gabriella heard it and thought that he was referring to her.

"What? I was about to forgive you and now you want me to leave you alone? FINE!" Gabriella yelled at her phone and it made Troy move his phone away from his ear.

"No Gabriella. You got it all wrong. I'm making these two girls go away because they're bugging me. I wasn't referring to you. Please Gabriella I'm in misery." Troy was panicking. He knows that he said the wrong things again.

"You were fine before I came, you'll be fine when I leave." Gabriella hung up before he could say something. She suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks. They just kept on falling uncontrollably.

"What have I done?" Troy rubbed his hand on his face cursing his self. He dialled her number again but she just kept on rejecting his calls. He went inside the classroom looking like he was about to cry. He couldn't focus on the work that his teacher gave him. As soon as the bell goes, Chad grabbed Troy shoulder before he could leave. Chad was worried and really want to get to the bottom of this.

"What's wrong with you man. Don't say nothing because something's obviously wrong." Chad won't let him get away this time.

"I just lost the love of my life." Troy whispered that Chad could barely hear him.

"What?" Chad was confused because he didn't hear everything he said.

"I need some time alone ok. Please." Chad couldn't argue. He was surprise when he saw a tear fell down Troy's cheek. So he didn't ran after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like that Chapter. There're more to go. Please read and review!


	8. Bye Gabi! Take care!

**Chapter 8**

A month have past and Troy and Gabriella still haven't talk to each other since the day Gabriella called him. Both of them couldn't move on fast. They did it bit by bit. Everyday both of them were thinking about each other and intending to call each other but just couldn't. Gabriella went with Sarah to the mall. They went shopping and bought different types of clothes. They were having fun but its still not the same as before.

Gabriella's phone ring again when she was alone eating in the food court while Sarah was in the bathroom. It was Troy so she didn't answer it. Then Troy left a voice mail and she didn't have a choice but to open it because she also wants to hear his voice.

'_Gabriella please come back. I really, really missed you. I need to talk to you. Please forgive me.' _Troy sounded sincere. She was struck by this voice mail because this time, Troy was actually crying and begging her to come back. She never really heard him cry before and she doesn't want him to cry again. She had to admit, he really missed him too. Suddenly, she felt like going home. She misses her mum and her friends there. She decided to go back and straighten things up with Troy personally.

"Gabi are you ok? You're staring in outer space." Sarah finally came back from the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Sarah I think I had the time to think already. I want to go home. I miss mum and.. Its hard to say this but.. I miss Troy." Gabriella looked down feeling lost and upset.

"Hey cheer up. The whole point of this vacation is to clear up your mind. You did and I'm glad that we helped. When do you want to go home?" Sarah was really happy that at least, Gabriella have made a decision and they helped her through all the obstacles. But she was still sad that she's leaving. What are best friends for?

"Tonight probably?" Gabriella looked into Sarah's eyes asking for approval.

"Ok cool. I'll help you pack and we can drive you to the airport." They left the food court and went back to Sarah's house to start packing up. They called Rick to tell him that Gabriella's going back to Albuquerque and he wasn't angry at all. He was glad that Gabriella is going to face Troy and flatten things up.

Its now 5:30pm and Gabriella's flight is 6:30pm.

"Guys we should get going if you don't want to miss the plane." Rick yelled out from downstairs.

"Alright we're coming." Sarah yelled back at his boyfriend helping Gabriella pull the luggage down the stairs,

"Rick, a little help here." Sarah said sarcastically to Rick.

"Oh." Rick laughed as he watched the two girls struggled to pull the luggage down.

"Boys are so much stronger than girls." Rick pulled it easily showing off his muscles.

"Whatever." The two girls couldn't disagree because they know its true but not all the time.

They arrived at the airport and Gabriella called her mum to let her know that she's coming back. Her mum smiled as she listen to her daughter's voice.

"Alright! We'll see you again next time." Rick groaned and handed her the luggage.

"Guys thanks for everything. I love you guys so much." Gabriella hugged them both tightly and they hugged her back.

"Bye Gabi! Take care!" Sarah's eyes were getting watery.

"You too. Bye!" All of them waved at each other until Gabriella was out of sight. As soon as the plane left, Gabriella's heart started to pump quicker than normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was lying on his bed looking at Gabriella's picture. That's the only thing that put a smile on his face this past few weeks. He missed her like crazy. He suddenly remembered the words that she said the last time they talked on the phone.

_You were fine before I came, you'll be fine when I leave._

"She's wrong." Troy whispered to his self.

"I can't be fine without you. You changed everything. You made my life better than before. I miss you so much Gabriella!" Troy just couldn't take his mind off her. He was drawn to her as if she was a magnet. He wished that every bad thing that happened to him and Gabriella will end up being a nightmare and tomorrow he'll wake up and everything will be ok.

"I love you Gabriella!" That was the last thing that Troy said before going to sleep. He kissed her picture and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sitting next to the window of the plane trying to forget every bad things that had happened between Troy and her by looking at the amazing view. But every time she looked out, all she could see was Troy's face. She finally figured out that her feelings for Troy are true and she decided to tell him how he feels when she get back to school.

"I love you Troy!" That was the last thing that Gabriella said before going to sleep.

Again, Gabriella woke up just before the plane landed. She has this sort of radar that always wakes her up before landing. She couldn't wait to go home and go back to East High. Gabriella spotted her mum and she sprinted to her. She really miss her mum so much.

"Gabi! How are you?" Gabriella's mum hugged her joyfully.

"I'm fine mum." Gabriella smiled at her mother and hugged her back.

"Did you have fun?" That's always what the parents say once their child came back from somewhere.

"I, in fact did. Mum can I go to school today?" Gabriella wasn't sure if her mum will let her because she knows that her mum is thinking of making her go to sleep and have some rest.

"If you want to." She was surprise that she actually let her.

"Cool. Thanks mum." Ms Montez smiled as she look at her daughter smile again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This class is so boring. Where's Mrs Darbus anyway?" Chad gave out an annoyed sigh.

"She has a meeting or something." Zeke quickly answered.

"Oh. I know. Lets play spin-the-bottle, truth or dare. Anybody have a bottle?" Everybody looked at Chad weirdly.

"No." Everyone in the class responded.

"Let's just use a pencil then." Chad grabbed a pencil from his bag and put it on top of his desk.

"Everyone who wants to play. Go around the circle." Zeke yelled out convincing the students to come and watch. About 7 people joined them including Troy who was sitting in front of Chad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella jogged to her first class, which is Mrs Darbus' class. She was about twenty steps more from her classroom. She heard that there were so many noises coming from there so she figured out that Mrs Darbus wasn't there yet. So she started to slow down a little.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok lets spin it!" Chad spun the pencil excitedly. Then it landed on Troy. Everybody looked at him in enthusiasm. Troy gave out a big sigh.

"Oh. Our playmaker! Truth or Dare?" Chad asked him curiously but at the same time excited.

"Dare." Troy didn't thought of it for a very long time. He knows that if he chose truth they're going to start asking him questions that will make his brain pop out. But if he did dare, it might not cost him much because Chad is his best friend and he wouldn't make him do something that will make him hate him.

"I dare you to stand up and yell 'I love you' saying the name of whoever you love or like. You have to tell the truth and yell it as loud as you can." Everyone got excited especially the girls. They were hoping that Troy will say their names.

"Umm.. ok" Troy stood up and thought for about 3 seconds if he should do it. He decided to do it because he thought that Gabriella was still in San Diego anyway.

"Ok. Here it goes. I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA!" Troy closed his eyes. As soon as he started yelling, Gabriella opened the door and stared at him, surprised, shocked and happy.

----------------------

what do you think will happen next? Please read and review!


	9. It’s the key to my heart, Gabriella

**Chapter 9**

She paused and took a deep breath. She didn't knew what was going on but when she heard him say those wonderful words to her, her world turned upside down.

'_Did he just say……. He loves me? Oh my gosh! He did! I heard it!' _Gabriella couldn't believe it. Was it really her name that he mentioned? Is she dreaming? If she is, please don't wake her up. She couldn't believe it at all. Troy proposed his love for her in front of the whole class. And probably the whole school heard it too. She suddenly blushed and her face turned as red as a cherry.

Troy really yelled it out and every body was surprised that he actually said somebody's name. Gabriella's name, who was now standing on the doorstep looking at Troy unbelievably and he doesn't even know. After Troy shouted, he gave out a big relief sigh. He finally let it out. It felt really good.

'_Wow! I actually said it.'_ Troy thought in his mind. Then he looked at the crowd. How come they're not looking at him? "What are you guys looking at?" Troy slowly turned his whole body around to see who it was. He was stunned when he saw Gabriella standing right behind him. Is it really her? Troy rubbed his eyes to make sure that its not a dream.

"Gabriella?" Troy was so, so happy to see her. His feeling was unexplainable. Its more than great. His face unexpectedly get really warm until it's colour turned as scarlet as lava.

"You do? Love me?" Gabriella asked still couldn't believe its really happening. Today is officially the best day of her life.

"I do. I love you Gabriella. I'm sorry about----" Before he could finish Gabriella ran to him and hugged him tightly. He was surprised and amazed. This means that she have forgiven him.

'_YES!' _Troy was having a party in his mind. Deep inside, Troy's heart was jumping in joy.

"I love you too, Troy!" Gabriella whispered to his ear loudly, loud enough for the whole class to hear that is. This is the happiest day of his life. She loves him too. Wow! He was speechless.

"You do?" Troy asked once more after they break off they're hug just making sure.

"I do." Gabriella flashed him her most sweetest smile that made the boys in the class felt a little bit jealous of Troy.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." Troy just want to mock around with her. He didn't really expects her to do something for him. Gabriella smiled at him flirtatiously. He was confused and was trying to guess what Gabriella will do. He shook his head asking for an answer. Then suddenly, she moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He is seriously in heaven. He'd been waiting for that moment to come for a very long time. Finally it came. Then Gabriella broke the kiss slowly.

"Is that a good proof?" Gabriella smiled at him almost giggling.

"Wait! I think we should do that again!" Troy moved closer to her and kissed her. All the people started cheering for them. Both of them were really happy.

"What is going on here!" Mrs Darbus' voice made the whole class quiet and Troy and Gabriella immediately stepped back but they were still in each other's arms.

"Mr Bolton and Ms Montez, you'll be joining me for a detention at lunch." Mrs Darbus said angrily. Both of them were used to it. Mrs Darbus always put them in detention.

Before Troy and Gabriella could seat back down, the bell rang. They were so happy to get out of there.

"Congratulations man." Chad gave Troy a handshake and smile at Gabriella friendly.

"Thanks man." Troy and Gabriella laughed softly hearing what Chad was saying.

"Let's go to the rooftop." Troy grabbed her hand and escort her to the rooftop.

"I miss this place." Gabriella looked around and felt the soft breeze that hits their bodies.

"Well, you've been gone for 1 miserable month." Troy chuckled and looked down.

"I got something for you by the way. Close your eyes." Troy smiled at her and pulled something out of his pocket. Gabriella obediently followed what he said and closed her eyes. Troy brushed the hair off her back slowly and put the necklace around her neck. It was the necklace that she was supposed to be wearing if they didn't have the fight.

"Open you eyes." Troy grinned at her as he touched the necklace.

"This is yours." said Troy. Gabriella looked deep into his blue eyes then she felt his body coming closer to hers. They kissed again. But this time, they were no interruption. They love each other and that made the kiss more romantic than ever.

They broke the kiss slowly not letting any moment past through.

"There's still something I didn't understand about your gift for me." Gabriella looked at him searching for an answer even though she haven't ask the question yet.

"What?" Troy mysteriously smiled because he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"How come there's a key inside the pendant." She looked at him confusedly with her eyes roaming.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to figure out. Take a guess." Troy chuckled and faced her.

"Tell me please!" Gabriella had this cute face that Troy couldn't resist any minute.

"Ok fine. It's the key to my heart, Gabriella. Now, no one can take my heart because you already have it. You're the only one that could open my heart, no one else." Troy grabbed her two hands and started kneeling as if he's going to propose to her or something.

"Gabriella. The only name that is soft in my ear. I love you so much." Gabriella was swept away by him and his adoring words.

"Can I have the honour to be your boyfriend?" Troy said this perfectly. Any girl wouldn't be able to refuse him and his expression.

"Only if he promise that he'll love me and protect me from any harm and would never hurt me." Gabriella smiled.

"I promise." Troy stood up, still waiting for her answer.

"Then yes." Gabriella answered dreamily. There's no other words that she'll say. Troy hugged him tightly but softly. Their feelings were nothing beyond words. There's really no words that could describe what they're feeling right now. They moved about 2 inches away from each other and found themselves looking at each other's eyes.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Gabriella laughed and warm tears of joy started to roll down her face.

"Me too." Troy brushed the tear of her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back. Then suddenly, the bell rang and both of them jumped and looked at each other then ran downstairs. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands while walking down the hall. Everybody looked at them in surprise but they didn't say anything. They thought finally, the most popular guy in the school found a girl to care for him and he will care for.

Troy lead Gabriella to her class. She have maths next and Troy have science. They didn't want to leave each other. They wished that they could stop the time and just spend the whole day together.

"I'll see you later." Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek then he walked off.

"Bye!" The smile on Gabriella's face just lighten up the whole class. They could tell that she's really having a great day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy entered the class with his mind still flying away with Gabriella.

"You sure is having a good day." Jason, one of the basketball players tapped him on the shoulder seeing the smile on Troy's face from ear to ear.

"The best day of my life." Troy looked at him and continued with his day dream. All Jason did was giggle because he was happy for him. The class went on but today Troy's teacher could tell that he's happy. Every question that his teacher asked him was answered perfectly by him. He's like a genius who could answer all the questions that time.

The bell rang and Troy rushed down to Gabriella's class room to pick her up for detention because its lunch.

"Hey, beautiful! Guess who." Troy cop his hands to cover Gabriella's eyes.

"I thinks its this guy I really like. He's the one who just made my day and put a smile on my face." Gabriella laughed knowing that it's Troy.

"Is that me?" Troy uncovered her eyes and stepped in front of her.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Gabriella giggled sarcastically. Troy looked down putting a fake disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah, I think its you." They both laughed and head down to the theatre where all the detention people were.

"I'm back on detention again." Gabriella looked around the theatre reminiscing the time when Troy and her sang together.

"As long as I'm with you, detention is good." Troy grabbed her hand and walked to the stage where Mrs Darbus gathered all the students. They sat on the edge of the stage listening to Mrs Darbus.

"As you all know people. The Spring Musical is coming up and I want those people who want their stars to shine come to audition in this respectful theatre. Check the notice board for details." Mrs Darbus started. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other quickly thinking the exact same thing.

"Ms Montez and Mr Bolton, I expect to see you there." Mrs Darbus looked straight at them trying to convince them to go to the audition. All the two did was nod happily.

After Mrs Darbus had the lecture about drama that she always repeats, she told them to go and start to do the decorations and all. Troy and Gabriella were together the whole time helping each other do this and that. Mrs Darbus let them go 10 minutes before the bell so at least they will have time to eat or go to the bathroom if they want.

"You can all go now." All the students including Troy and Gabriella ran out of the theatre and went straight to the cafeteria. Both of them were really hungry.

"Hey guys, how was detention." Chad laughed as Troy and Gabriella sat on their table.

"It was good." Troy answered and Chad just looked at him not really expecting that answer.

"Troy, by the way, there's a new game coming up this next month." Chad tapped him making him look at him because it seemed like Troy's eyes were stuck on Gabriella.

"Against who?" Troy finally looked at him.

"West High." Chad answered quickly.

"Oh ok." Troy went back to Gabriella who was now talking to Taylor across her. Gabriella didn't hear what they're conversation so she didn't say anything.

"Hey Gabriella. I have a new game coming up next month." Troy informed her. She stared at him then looked kinda sad.

"We can still hang out." He read her face and could tell that she didn't really like what he just announced. He tried her best to cheer her up.

"Yeah." She flashed him a smile then they started talking again and laughing.

They finally reached the end of the period and both of them were glad. They planned to hang out after class so they did.

"So Troy, why did you walked away after you gave me my present?" Gabriella already knows the reason but she wasn't sure yet and she wants to hear it from Troy himself. They were now walking in the park.

"Cause, umm.." Troy was a bit embarrassed to say because he really got it mixed up before.

"I thought Rick was your boyfriend. And I got jealous." Troy didn't dare to look at her. Gabriella just laughed and Troy looked at him like a lost puppy.

"You're so cute." Gabriella chuckled seeing his boyfriend's face. Troy just laughed.

"So, are we singing for the Spring Musical?" Troy asked curiously suddenly looking serious.

"If you want to." Gabriella looked serious too.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Troy and Gabriella agreed that they will go. There was a quiet and peaceful moment between them for a few minutes. No body spoke just admiring the view, as usual.

"Hey, do you want to hang out in my place and watch a movie or something?" Troy asked with eyes still on the view.

"Sure! Lets go." Both of them stood up and head to Troy's car. They were holding hands and letting the world know that they're finally together.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like that chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really, really appreciate it. There is more chapters to go!

Please read and review!


	10. You’re probably Troy’s sun and moon

**Chapter 10**

They arrived at Troy's place. Troy saw a note in the kitchen saying that his parents went to his uncle's place and they won't be back until midnight. Troy gave out a big sigh. He didn't really want to go to his uncle's place because Gabriella's with him. What more could he want.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Troy asked while searching through his DVD's.

"Its up to you." Gabriella sat on the couch and waited patiently for Troy.

"How about Scary Movie 3?" Troy suggested waiting for Gabriella to answer.

"Ok." Gabriella smiled and grab some pop corn on the table. Troy always have pop corn at home because he always bring friends home and his parents doesn't mind.

Troy jumped on the couch next to Gabriella after he put on the DVD. They couldn't stop laughing because the movie was really funny. But some scenes scared Gabriella a little bit and Troy already started teasing her about it.

"Its not even scary." Troy laughed.

"For you. The girl's face is a bit scary. Admit it Troy!" Gabriella started tickling him. Troy couldn't even talked because he kept on laughing and laughing.

"Ohh.. Stop tickling me! Gabriella!" Troy said this between laughs.

"Not unless you admit that its scary. Even a little bit." Gabriella just wouldn't give up. She didn't stop tickling him.

"Never!" He was so stubborn. He fell on the floor but Gabriella still didn't stop.

"Say it." Gabriella tickled him harder. Troy's face was getting red.

"Ok.. Ok.. Its scary alright." She finally stopped tickling him after he said this. Troy took a big breath and sat back down on the couch comfortably.

"I told you its scary." Gabriella poked him on the arm.

"Aw!" Troy yelled out pretending that it hurt him. Gabriella actually fell for it so he thought of mocking around with her about it.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? I didn't mean to do it that hard." Gabriella started rubbing his arm gently.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend? By poking them?" Troy looked away pretending that he's angry with her but you could tell that he's only joking. But Gabriella just played along with it.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Gabriella started brushing his face making him look at her.

"Nope. I won't forgive you." Troy stood and looked away while shaking his head but he had this smile hiding underneath his face.

"You wouldn't forgive your girlfriend because of that." Gabriella started crying jokingly, but Troy didn't know that. Gabriella put her hands on her face trying to cover her tears. There were real tears but she was only joking. Troy looked down at her. He was confused if Gabriella was really crying or just pretending. He kneeled down in front of her trying to look at her face. When he saw Gabriella's tears, he started to panic.

"Gabriella, I was just joking around. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry. Come on." Troy pulled her hands out of her face and he rubbed the tears off her cheeks. He was now serious and worried. What kind of a boyfriend is he?

"Ha! Got you there!" Gabriella suddenly laughed. She couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't stay serious for another minute. She was so happy that Troy actually believed her.

"I thought you were really crying." Troy was so relieved. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"I was, crying, you know." Now its Gabriella's turned to mock around with him. She looked away from him pretending that she's mad at him.

"Don't be mad." Troy put his hand on her cheek softly making her look to him this time.

"Please--" He started begging jokingly.

"Nope" Gabriella shook her head.

"Sorry"

"Nope"

"Forgive me--"

"Nope" She was now laughing but still playing with him. Troy turned her face around so that she'll look at him. Then, he kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprise for one second, then she kissed him back. Troy smiled because he knows that she liked it.

"Will you forgive me." Troy put on a puppy face. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Ok I forgive you. I still win you know. I made you beg." She started laughing again.

"Fine. Let's just watch the movie. We skipped almost everything." Troy laughed.

"Yeah." Gabriella tucked her eyes on the TV.

"That guy is hot!" Gabriella whispered in his ears then turned her face back to the TV.

"That girl is pretty!" Troy whispered back to her.

"That guy is funny!" She again whispered.

"That girl is… I don't know." He couldn't think of anything else to say. Both of them tried to think of something to whispered again. Then suddenly, both of them got an idea and turned to each other exactly the same time ending up kissing accidentally. They didn't know that it was going to happen then the two of them jumped apart about 1 metre away when someone started turning the knob.

"Hey honey!" It was Troy's mum. They were relieved that it wasn't a burglar or anything.

"Hey mum." Troy ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh by the way. I want you to meet Gabriella! My wonderful girlfriend." Troy announced feeling great. Gabriella blushed by his words.

"Nice meeting you Gabriella!" Her mum was pleased to meet her. Just by looking at her, she knows that Gabriella is a nice girl and she'll take care of Troy. Its also the first time this month that Troy had a smile on his face.

"Nice meeting you too." Gabriella put on a big smile and shook her hand.

"You're probably Troy's sun and moon." She smiled as she look at their complete bewildered faces.

"I mean you lighten up his day. He was always down this past few weeks." His mum's face turned a bit serious then she glanced at Troy who was now staring at the floor not wanting to catch their gazes.

"How come your home so soon?" Troy said changing the subject.  
"Oh because I'm tired. Your dad is still in your uncle's place enjoying the party. He'll be back later. I need to get some sleep. I'm sorry I can't join you guys. Next time probably. I just really need some sleep." His mum sounded really apologetic.

"Its ok Mrs Bolton. Its cool." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Ok. See you guys." His mum head upstairs leaving them with a wave.

Before they could sit down. Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She started.

"Its me Gabby. I just want to check on you. Where are you now?" It was Ms Montez.

"Oh I'm fine mum. I'm at Troy's place." She sat next to Troy giving a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Have fun! Bye." Then they both hung up. Gabriella looked at her phone and it was already low battery, then it turned off by it self.

"Was that your mum?" Troy already knew but he's just making sure.

"Yeah." She smiled and then lie on Troy's shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"I really can't believe that you scream it out." She grinned as she remembered the time when Troy screamed out his love for her.

"Scream what out?" He didn't exactly know what she's talking about in particular.

"When you yelled out you love me in the class." She looked at him giving him the 'remember?' look.

"Oh yeah. I mean why not. I really love you and I want the whole world to know that." Troy chuckled. They continued watching silently. Troy glanced at her and saw her sleeping there on his arms. He smiled while looking at her beautiful face.

"You know Gabriella. You're the best girl I've ever met. I mean, almost all the girls in the school wanted me to go out with them so that they'll be popular, except you. You're really different in a good. Very special. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lost you again. I would jump a bullet for you if I have to. I love you so much." Troy recite this like it is a poem or something.

"I heard that." Gabriella said half asleep with her eyes still close. Troy looked at her.

"Just sleep little girl.' He chuckled quietly not trying to disturb her. Minutes have past and the movie already ended.

"Gabriella are you awake?" He whispered as quiet as possible. But she didn't answer so it means that she's really asleep. He tried to reach for the remote control that was sitting on the floor. He really couldn't reach it. If he tried to take it, he would have to let go of Gabriella. But he wouldn't risk her peaceful sleep for a remote control. No way. He looked at the TV sleepily. All the credits were finished and the menu already came up. The menu just kept on playing and playing until Troy fell asleep too.

It's 4am in the morning and Troy and Gabriella were still on the couch sleeping. Troy's mum went downstairs and was surprise to see that they're still there. She smiled as she saw them sleeping with smiled glued on their faces. She didn't want to wake them up so she grabbed one big blanket and cover them up slowly and carefully so they wouldn't wake up. The TV was still on so she turned it off and started to cook breakfast. She always leaves early for work because her job is a 1 hour drive. Her husband was still not there so she thought maybe he stayed there.

Mrs Bolton kissed Troy on the forehead before she left to work. She closed the door silently as possible. Its now 7am and Troy's alarm clock started snoozing. They both jumped when they heard the annoying noise.

"OH MY GOD! Its morning. We stayed up! My mum's gonna kill me!" Gabriella started panicking and didn't stop moving.

"Nothing happened trust me." Troy started panicking too. He was nervous that she might think something bad happened. He put his hands in the air swearing that he didn't do anything.

"That's not what I meant, Troy. Of course I trust you. Its just that I didn't tell my mum that I'm going to stay all night." She started to calm her self down giggling a little because of Troy's explanation and innocent face.

"You can call her right now. Use our phone." He suggested.

"Ok." She ran to get the phone and quickly dial her mum's number.

"Hello mum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm going to stay up. I didn't know. I fell asleep. I'm really sorry. Don't be mad." Gabriella said this really fast catching his breath after she finished.

"Gabi calm down. Its ok. I'm not mad at you. Just don't miss school today. Hurry ok. Bye." Ms Montez laughed a little bit hearing her daughter rushing all the words in her mouth.

"Bye mum." Gabriella hung up and gave out a sigh of relief.

"We gotta get going because its 7:05" Troy explained rushing to her.

"Eat breakfast here then I'll bring you home." He really wants her to stay for breakfast. He just want to spend all his spare time with her, like a payback for all the time they didn't spent together.

"Ok but we better hurry." They ran to the kitchen and ate the breakfast that Troy's mum prepared.

"Let's go!" Troy grabbed her hand after they ate and run to his car. He started the car and head off to Gabriella's house.

"Here we are! I'll pick you up ok. We'll go to school together." Troy smiled.

"Ok!" She hugged him and ran out to the car and into her house. She waved to him and then he drove off.

"Hey mum. Are you going now?" Gabriella stopped and looked at her mother waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I leave some breakfast for you." Her mum pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh thanks mum but I already ate at Troy's. I'll see you later. Have fun at work." Gabriella hugged her mum and then she ran upstairs. She had a shower, brush her teeth and got dress. She was as good as new. She had a great sleep even though she wasn't exactly sleeping on her comfortable bed. But she was sleeping on the arms of the guy he loves the most. It only took her about 20 minutes to get dress and everything.

"Wow I was fast!" She sat on the couch pleased with her self ready to school. Then she heard the doorbell and she's pretty sure that its Troy. She grabbed her shoulder bag excitedly and opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous. You ready." There was Troy standing on his doorstep looking really hot. His hair is wet and it made him looked hotter.

"Lets go." Gabriella smiled. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He just looked too damn cute!

-----------------------------------------------

That's chapter 10. Hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading this and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it! There are plenty more chapters to go.

Please read and review!


	11. You were with Troy all night!

**Chapter 11**

They finally arrived at school. They're 5 minutes early. As soon as they stepped out of the car, they held hands and put on a really bright face.

"Hey Gabi! Can I talk to you for a second?" Taylor ran to them excitedly.

"If its ok with your boyfriend." Taylor added looking at Troy, smiling.

"Sure!" Troy replied proud to be Gabriella's boyfriend. Gabriella just laughed.

"So what's up?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Where were you last night? I tried to call you but your phone was off or something." Taylor asked looking a bit nervous.

"I stayed up at Troy's place all night and my phone was low battery." Gabriella explained.

"You were with Troy all night!" Taylor was shocked and surprised.

"Its not what you think. Nothing happened. We fell asleep on the couch watching Scary Movie 3. And the next thing we know, its morning." Gabriella said loudly surprised by Taylor's question.

"You scared me." Taylor sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OY!" Chad yelled snapping his fingers on his face.

"What?" Troy asked annoyed.

"Gabriella's gonna melt any minute now. You gotta stop staring, man." Chad shook his head smiling.

"I can't help it." Troy looked back at her.

"You really couldn't take your eyes off her. Dude, all the guys will be scared to go near her now." Chad laughed.

"Yeah, they better stay away." Troy sounded really determined.

"Anyways, we have a basketball practice on the free period. You have to come man. Just because it's not a championship doesn't mean its not important. You gotta concentrate ok." Chad started to sound serious.

"Ok I'll be there. Don't worry!" Troy promised. Then the bell rang. Troy ran to Gabriella because they have the 1st period together,

"Hey come on!" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and started walking to their history class.

"I have basketball practice at free period. I guess we can't hang out." Troy said disappointedly.

"Don't worry. Its ok." Gabriella smiled trying to cheer him up.  
"Ok everyone sit down." You can hear their teacher's voice from out side the classroom. Gabriella and Troy quickly sat down next to each other. Their teacher started talking about their new topic which is Ancient Rome.

Its now free period and Troy was a bit sad because he have practice and he's not going to be with Gabriella.

"Ok guys. Pair up!" Mr Bolton came up clapping his hands to get all the players' attention. Suddenly they heard noises coming out from the door. It was Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay. They were all wearing cheerleader costumes with signs on their hands ready to cheer their boys.

"GO WILDCATS!" All of them yelled at the same time and started singing some cheerleading songs. All the guys face lightened up when they saw their girls. All of the guys were laughing seeing their girlfriends cheering for them. They found them really cute.

"You guys are laughing at us! Fine! We'll just go! Come on girls!" Gabriella started heading to the door with the girls tagging along with her. They were obviously joking because they were laughing too. The four boys ran after their girls trying to stop them.

"Oh Gabriella. Don't leave. I need you to cheer me up." Troy kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

"Ok, since you guys really wants us to stay." The girls started going back in with the guys tagging along with them. The guys pleaded their coach for the girls to stay. Luckily, Mr Bolton was in a good mood so he let them stay.

The practice started and the guys are doing their best to impress the girls. Mr Bolton actually thought the girls cheering was a pretty good idea because its really boosting the players up.

"Go Wildcats! YEAH!" All of the girls were screaming their lungs out. All the guys did was look at them and laughed. They started dancing out of order because they didn't really practise their steps. Even Mr Bolton laughed seeing the girls dance.

"OK guys! You have a 10 minute break. Go have a drink or go to the bathroom." Mr Bolton yelled out and all of the guys ran to their girlfriends.

"You dance good out there." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"What? You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend. We didn't even have proper steps." Gabriella laughed.

"You were still good." Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and then grab a towel to wipe his face.

"Here. I'm sure you need some drink." Gabriella took a bottle of water and gave it to Troy.

"Thank you!" He smiled at her and almost finished the whole bottle. They spent the whole 10 minutes talking about all sort of stuffs.

"Back to practice guys!" Mr Bolton came out from the change room ready to go back to practice. The boys ran back to the court leaving a kiss on the lips for their girlfriends. All the girls watch as the boys shoot the ball in the basket. They were really enjoying the game. Its about 10 seconds before the game ends. Troy got the ball and started dribbling it to the other side.

"Gabriella! This one's for you!" Troy flashed Gabriella a smile and threw the ball. Its like a slow motion. All of them stared at the ball wondering if the ball is going to go in the basket. Then before the time was up, the ball spun around the basket and finally, it went in. Gabriella jumped in joy.

"I LOVE YOU TROY!" Gabriella yelled out with enthusiasm jumping around like a kangaroo.

"I LOVE YOU TOO GABRIELLA!" Troy responded and all of the girls looked at them with dreamy eyes.

"Practice is over. Hit the showers." The players ran to the change room quickly and have a quick shower. The girls waited for them in the court trying to play basketball.

The bell rang and all of them went out of the gym not really ready to go to Mrs Darbus' class.

"I'm betting Mrs Darbus will say this crap about drama again." Chad sigh looking very bored. They went inside the classroom and unfortunately, Troy and Gabriella don't sit next to each other. Gabriella was sitting at the back and Troy was sitting at the front.

"All right guys. Drama is one of the most important subject in high school." Mrs Darbus started dramatically as if she's in the theatre or something. She was closing her eyes feeling the moment.

'That's what she thinks." Chad leaned forward and whispered to Troy. Troy just laughed silently being careful not to get caught.

"Drama is wonderful, perfect, important, beautiful and---" Before she could finish, she spotted Troy staring at Gabriella and not paying attention to her. She angrily went to her desk and grab a dictionary and slammed it on Troy's table. Troy jumped in surprise and all the people looked at him including Gabriella.

"Perhaps Mr Bolton you can look in the dictionary and tell me the meanings of the words that I just said that describes drama." Mrs Darbus looked at him angrily.

"I don't have to Mrs Darbus because all of those words will only define one name in the dictionary." Troy said smiling and all of them looked at him with really confused faces as well as Gabriella and Mrs Darbus.

"And what name would that be?" Mrs Darbus asked.

"Gabriella." Troy answered then looked at Gabriella smiling. Gabriella smiled back at him blushing badly because all of the students are now staring at her.

"That's so sweet." Taylor said with faraway eyes.

"How come you never said those kind of words to me, Chad." Taylor slapped her boyfriend on the arm feeling a bit mad.

"I'm not as smart as Troy." Chad tried to explain.

"Mr Bolton, you're on detention today." Mrs Darbus just wouldn't let Troy get away with it.

"Please don't put him on detention Mrs Darbus. He was just…" Gabriella suddenly spoke up.

"Perhaps you can join him Ms Montez." Mrs Darbus looked at her waiting for an answer.

"You don't have to go Gabriella. I'll go. I'll be fine." Troy and Gabriella gave out a big upset sigh.

"OK! You two don't have to go to detention today but I want you to audition for the spring musical. Are we clear." Mrs Darbus glared at them trying to convince them. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and then nodded.

The days went so fast and its already 2 days before the game against the West High. All of them were excited including the girls. Luckily, Troy and Gabriella didn't have to worry about the audition because Mrs Darbus said that its going to be held in the next 2 weeks so they have plenty of time. That gives more relief to Troy because he both wanted to do basketball and singing but it's a nightmare when its held at the same time. Their basketball practice were getting serious and serious. Even the girls were concern about the game. They really support the wildcats.

Troy and Gabriella only had time to hang out after school but sometimes Troy's body is sore and Gabriella needs to do some home works so they didn't have a really long time. But they both understand the situation so no one was upset or anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! There are plenty more to go. Please read and review!


	12. Cut the act!

**Chapter 12**

"Wake up Troy! This is the day!" Mr Bolton barged in Troy's door excitedly and at the same time, nervous. He can't wait till the game started. He was proud of Troy and always will be no matter how the score goes.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get dress." Troy stood by sleepily and head to the showers. He was nervous but he's used to it. He's actually quite happy because this time, Gabriella will be there watching the whole game. He decided that he'll win this for her. He knows that even they lost, Gabriella will still support wildcats 110 percent.

Troy and all the players ran to the court and the people cheered especially the students from East High. Its still 30 minutes before the game so they still have time to warm up. The West High players came out from the other side just 10 seconds after them. The students from West High cheered but not as loud as the people from East.

Troy spotted Gabriella with Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi in the front row so he ran to them

"Hey Gabriella." Troy sat next to her grabbing her hand.

"Hello Troy. How are you feeling?" Gabriella kissed him on the cheek feeling a bit nervous about the game.

"I'm ok, you?" Troy was shaking his legs just warming them up.

"I'm alright. I know you'll do good out there. Go wildcats!" Gabriella louden her voice so that Troy can hear her over all the people cheering just right behind them. Jason, Zeke and Chad ran to them when they saw Troy and the others.

"Hey Taylor! Hey girls!" Chad stood in front of Taylor because there were seats left. Jason and Zeke greeted their girls and stood beside Chad.

"Hi Boys!" All of the girls replied loudly.  
"Game's gonna start in about 20 minutes." Mr Bolton came out of nowhere trying to fix his tie. The boys just nodded.

"Wait guys. I need to go to the bathroom." Taylor requested.

"Can anyone come with me? I don't want to be walking alone." Taylor looked at the girls hoping that one of them will come with her.

"I'll go." Gabriella stood up smiling at Taylor.

"Let's go come on." Taylor grabbed her hand and they head to the bathroom. There were so many people in the bathroom because the cheerleaders from both school were in there putting on make up. It was a surprise that there no fights inside the bathroom.

"Taylor, I think I'll just wait here outside. Too many people inside." Gabriella looked at all the girls crowded inside.

"Ok." Taylor ran inside apologising to all the people that she bumped onto.

"Hey Gabriella!" A guy tapped her on the shoulder that made her jumped a little. He looked really familiar.

"Kevin!" Gabriella looked at him in shock. She forgot that Kevin is the captain of the basketball team in West High. Actually she forgot all about him.

"Yeah. How are you?" Kevin is one of the most popular students on West High. He's as popular as Troy in his school but he's also very popular outside.

"I'm ok." Gabriella started to get mad because Kevin is her ex boyfriend who cheated on her.

"Listen, there's a party in my house tonight." Kevin gave her a luring smile that he always do to make girls come to him. But this time, it didn't attract Gabriella at all. The part of the reason why she didn't get attracted is because she have a boyfriend and she loves him so much. But Kevin doesn't know that. Gabriella started to walk away. She completely forgot about Taylor because she really wants to get out of there and as far away as she could from Kevin.

"I know you still want me Gabriella." Kevin started following her.

"You wish!" Gabriella started walking faster. She didn't really think where she was going and she accidental turned to a corner in an empty hallway. Her heart started to beat faster because she was feeling really scared. She didn't dare to look at Kevin because she knows that he's still following her. She could hear his footsteps.

"Come on Gabriella." He grabbed his hand to make her stop.

"Let me go!" She tried to get his hands off her but he was too strong for her.

"Cut the act!" He started moving closer to her.

"Let go off me you jerk!" She started to feel really scared of what he's going to do with her. She felt like she wants to cry.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Troy finally came to the rescue. He ran as fast as he could to her. Gabriella was so happy to see him.

"If it isn't East High's Troy Bolton." Kevin smiled evilly to him. He still didn't let go off Gabriella.

"Let go off her Kevin!" Troy grabbed his hand and pushed him to the locker. He started to get angry.

"I'll see you in the game." Kevin walked off leaving an evil stare at both of them.

Gabriella started crying. Troy stepped forward and hugged her.

"Its ok Gabriella. I'm here now." His voice was so concerned and filled with comfort. He hugged her tighter making her feel safe.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella flashed him a small smile after she finished crying. She was really happy that Troy came.

"Explain to me everything later. Let's go to the game." Troy smiled at her and took her hand to his.

"Game's starting in 5 minutes." They started to jog to the gym while laughing.

"Good luck!" Gabriella kissed him on lips and he kissed her back.

"Thanks. This game's for you Gabriella." He whispered softly in her ear and all she could do was smile at him.

The referee whistled to get the players attention.

"You're going down Bolton. Everybody knows that Gabriella will choose me over you." Kevin said in front of Troy getting ready to get the ball after the players jump.

"Never touch Gabriella again!" Troy demanded then they start the game. The wildcats got the ball and Troy dribbled it to the other side. Kevin was the one marking him and Troy could hear Gabriella's voice from his side. Gabriella was really boosting him up and it's a good thing.

The game was really, really tough. Its now half time break and Troy ran to Gabriella. She have everything that Troy needed for that moment like water, towel, a hug and a kiss. Troy sat down next to Gabriella while breathing heavily.

"You're doing great Troy!" Gabriella was really happy. She has this strong feeling that they're gonna win but then again, she could be wrong.

"Thanks" Troy smiled at her as he look at her beautiful face. His eyes wondered around trying to look for Kevin. Then he spotted her talking to this bunch of cheerleader girls and there's one particular one that was sitting on his lap. He's such a playboy.

"Wait I'll just get a new shirt. Its just right there. I'll be back." Troy ran to where Zeke and Chad were. They were changing clothes where their teams are. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay could see all of the guys there changing their shirts. They couldn't take their eyes of them and the boys doesn't even know that they're looking.

"Gabi how come you didn't wait for me before." Taylor whispered to her with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry Taylor. There's this guy that followed me and I got scared so I walked away. I'm really sorry." Gabriella looked at her in an apologetic way.

"Oh. Its ok. You don't need to worry about it." Taylor smiled at her and she smile back. They're really good friends and they understood each other.

"Anyway, how's it going with Chad?" Gabriella noticed that Taylor was staring right at Chad.

"Its good. We watch movie sometimes. But the real question is, how's it going with Troy. I could see you guys really have chemistry. You're in love girl." Taylor took her eyes off Chad to look at Gabriella but she wasn't really paying attention to her. She was too busy watching Troy change his top.

"You're going to melt Troy any minute now you know." Taylor snapped her fingers on her face to make her look at her. Gabriella looked back at her with mocking annoyance in her eyes.

"I can't help it!" Gabriella still didn't take her eyes off him.

'_He's too damn gorgeous!' _Gabriella thought.

"Wow! I like your necklace. Where'd you get them from?" Taylor looked at the necklace Troy gave Gabriella.

"Troy gave it to me as a present." Gabriella smiled remembering the moment when Troy gave it to her at the rooftop. Taylor started fiddling around with it. She really loved it. Gabriella just smiled.

"Oh look there's a key. A key? How come there's a key?" Taylor had the exact same face as Gabriella when she first saw the key too.

"Try guessing." Gabriella laughed.

"Come on. Tell me!" Taylor is totally not in the mood of guessing and she just wants to know what it is.

"He said that it's the key to his heart." Gabriella looked dreamily and saw that Troy's approaching them.

"Troy, how did you get the idea of all the 'key to you heart' thing?" Taylor asked while grinning at him who was settling his self beside Gabriella.

"I don't know." He just laughed but he was really telling the truth.

"You've never been this sweet with any girl before except Gabi." Taylor asked curiously and Gabriella looked at him with the same expression as Taylor.

"Well, Gabriella is different. She's the most special girl in the entire universe." Troy put her arms around Gabriella and she blushed a little. She have to get use to that because Troy always throw wonderful comments to her.

"You know Troy, I never heard you call Gabriella, Gabi. You always say her real name. How come?" The two girls were very interested to know. Its true, nobody heard him say her nickname because he always say her real name.

"I like the name Gabriella." Troy smiled at Gabriella and hugged her tighter.

"Hold on guys. I need to tell Chad something." Taylor ran to Chad leaving the two couples alone.

"Gabriella, have you ever fallen in love with a guy before me?" Troy didn't know why he asked that question. It just came out of nowhere.

"To tell you the truth…" Gabriella paused for a second surfing threw her mind. Troy's heart was pumping faster and faster not sure if he still wants to know her answer.

"No. I haven't. you're actually my first love." Gabriella flashed her a smile and she could see that Troy was so relieved and happy hearing her answer.

"Cool." That's all Troy could say.

"How about you?" Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I really, really liked this girl and I thought I was in love with her. She told me that she really liked me too but when I started going out with her, I saw her making out with another boy. I didn't really see the guy's face but he looked so much like Kevin. The funny thing is that I wasn't heartbroken or anything. I was only shocked. So I figured out that I didn't really fell in love with her because it didn't hurt me even when she left the school." Troy was really open with Gabriella.

"Then what happened?" Gabriella was pretty interested in the story. She wasn't jealous or anything.

"She thought that I still liked her after what she did to me. She was the leader of the cheerleading squad and almost every guy at school wanted to go out with her. She left East High after I dumped her. I don't know where she is now." Troy finished it and looked at Gabriella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if there is nothing much happening in here. I put most of the drama stuff in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I have so many more ideas to put in.

Please read and review!


	13. When my heart skips a beat

**Chapter 13**

"How do you know when you're in love?" Gabriella asked smiling raising an eyebrow.

"When my heart skips a beat." Troy giggled.

"Did it skip yet?" She was curious to know.

"Gabriella…" Troy shook his head and Gabriella's face dropped right in front of Troy. Is that really what he feels about her. All this time his words are all lies?

"It already stopped." Troy laughed and Gabriella hit him on the arm pretty hard but obviously he didn't mind.

"Why would you do that to me? You scared me." Gabriella laughed with Troy with relief.

"Do you love me?" Gabriella turned serious. This time she really wants to know the truth and what his heart tells him.

"Is that a trick question. Of course I do Gabriella." Troy put his arms around making her comfortable.

"How do you know?" She again raised an eyebrow.

"Because when you left to San Diego, I couldn't sleep. It hurt me so bad after I realised what I said to you at the rooftop. I cried over you even though we weren't together yet. You just struck me with your arrow. I'm just simply in love with you because you're Gabriella Montez. Everything about you is just amazing. You're different from the girls that always say hi to me wondering if I will like them too." Troy kissed her on her head.

"And remember the first time we met, I didn't know you at all and when I heard you sing, I just wanted to stay with you even though I've never sang in front of anyone before. I'm in love with you and words can't explain how much."  
"And also, you're the first girl that made Troy Bolton cry and admit the he loves you in front of the whole class." Chad over heard their conversation and suddenly butt in.

"I'm sorry to break your significant conversation. I just have to tell you guys that there's going to be a party or something tomorrow night in the gym with the West High people. You have to bring a date or something." Chad sat where Taylor was sitting before.

"Did you really have to interrupt us?" Troy leaned forward to look at Chad on the other side jokingly.

"Sorry but I might forget. You know me." Chad leaned forward to see Troy.

"Are you taking Taylor with you?" Gabriella looked at Chad for an answer.

"Of course." Chad sat back down properly, stretching his arms.

"How about you Troy? Who are you taking?" Chad already knows the answer but he just wants to talk.

"It has to be someone really extraordinary. Someone that takes my breath away." Troy smiled looking straight at Gabriella who was giggling.

"Someone like?" Gabriella knows that he's talking about her. Before another word was spoken, Troy leaned closer for a kiss. So it means Troy haven't actually asked her yet.

"Get a room you guys." Chad smiled sighing while looking at the two. He started to walk away not wanting to interrupt them again.

"I think you should go now. The whole team are waiting for you. They're looking straight at us." Gabriella opened her eyes and whispered to Troy.

"Alright." Troy jumped up and jog to his team. Taylor went back to Gabriella and started to mumble stuff.

The referee whistled and the half time started. The West High is winning by 2 points and there's only ten second in the clock. Gabriella still didn't gave up hope and she still kept on cheering for the Wildcats. The West High still have the ball and they were running to score another shot. Kevin has the ball and Troy was running behind him unexpectedly. Kevin didn't know that Troy was right behind and was surprised that he doesn't have the ball anymore. Troy got it and the people started cheering again. He was only half way to the court and there's only 2 second left. He threw the ball from half way and everyone's eyes were stuck on it. He glanced at Gabriella who was the only one looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They didn't know that Kevin was watching them the whole time and he was getting angrier and angrier. He still likes Gabriella and he would do anything to get her back even if it means hurting Troy.

The ball finally went in and all the people jumped in joy including Gabriella. The players sprinted to Troy and carried him. All the people collided in the court and Gabriella found it hard to get to Troy. She couldn't see him anymore and no matter how hard she tries, she just couldn't find him. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. She was scared that it might be Kevin again because he always appear out of no where. But when she turned around she saw the one and only, Troy Bolton. She felt so special because all the people were trying to get to him even her and Troy himself was actually the one who went to her.

"Congratulations Troy!" Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" Troy hugged her tighter.

"I knew you're going to win." She whispered to his ears because everyone was staring at them.

"I told you I'll win for you!" He whispered back.

"Come on! Let's go. I need some peace and quiet. All this people are staring at us." Troy dragged Gabriella out of the gym happily.

They were laughing and laughing while walking in the empty hall way then they spotted a familiar face. It was Kevin and he was just standing there obviously waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella stopped and she quickly moved closer to Troy holding his hands tighter. He could tell that Gabriella was feeling a bit frightened. Kevin started walking towards them and Troy kept on giving him death stares but Kevin still continued walking.

"What do you want Kevin?" Troy was getting angrier and Gabriella looked at Kevin feeling both scared and furious.

' _Why can't he just leave us alone?' _Gabriella thought still looking at Kevin's dark green eyes.

"Have anyone asked you to the party?" Kevin asked and he smiled when Gabriella and Troy exchanged looks.

"Why?" Gabriella asked softly. Troy haven't really asked her, technically.

"Can I take you to the party? I know you wouldn't want to go with Troy. You want to go with me." Kevin wanted to see the look on Troy's face after he said this. Troy just wanted to push him away. How dare him ask her in front of her. Troy's fist shaped in a tight ball.

"And why would I want to go with you?" Gabriella said irritably.

"I'm much more popular than him." Kevin feels like he's a god or something. He's so arrogant.

"You're right." Gabriella said a bit louder. Then Troy's face suddenly dropped like a metal coming down from the sky. He couldn't believe it.

' _Is Gabriella really going with this idiot?'_ Troy thought in his mind.

"You're much more popular than him but he's is way better than you. He is nice, smart, better in basketball and more damn attractive than you. The best guy I've ever met! I think I'm gonna go with Troy when he ask me." Gabriella smiled and Kevin's face started to get red in embarrassment. He thought that Gabriella will choose him. He's so full of himself.

Troy's face lightened up like heaven hearing the things she said about him. He wanted to laugh at Kevin so badly but an idea struck him on the head.

"In that case, Gabriella Montez, will you go to the party with me?" Troy smiled at Kevin in victory. He was so happy.

"I wouldn't go with anyone else. I'd love to go with you, Troy." Gabriella kissed him on the lips gently in front of Kevin. Kevin exploded and ran outside. Gabriella and Troy laughed and walked to the rooftop.

"How did you know Kevin?" Troy asked after they sat comfortably on the bench. Gabriella looked down not wanting to hear this question.

"He was actually my ex, Troy." Gabriella didn't urged herself to look at Troy's eyes. Troy was a bit surprise but he wasn't angry at all. Why would he be?

"What's the problem?" Troy wrapped his arms around her and she was a bit surprised by his question.

"The problem is that I went out with the worst person in the world and I just can't believe I fell for him." Gabriella tried to calm down a little bit.

"Don't worry. Its part of your past. Think about the present." Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah. Now I'm going out with the best person in the world." Gabriella giggled and they both decided to go home.

--------------------------------------------------------

It's a Saturday afternoon. Taylor and Gabriella decided to go to the mall and buy some clothes.

"Taylor. I heard Chad's taking you to the party tonight." Gabriella smiled at her and poke her gently on the arm.

"Yeah. Well I'm definitely sure that Troy's taking you." Taylor answered.

"You know, Troy was really happy when you came back." They started to head to the food court because they were getting hungry.

"Really? Tell me about it." Gabriella sat down beside Taylor and looked at her ready to hear the entire story.

"OK." Taylor was actually pretty excited.

"Let's start at the very beginning." Gabriella moved closer so that she could hear Taylor clearly.

"It was the first day of school and I overheard Troy talking about his girl that she met in the New Year's eve party. But he didn't say anything about singing. He said that, that girl was so great and wonderful and he really wants to hang out with her. He said that he wanted to call you so many times but he was shy because he said that you might ignore him. Yes, I figured out lately that he was talking about you." Taylor took a glance around the food court and then continued.

"And then, when you suddenly appear in class, he was so happy and surprise. Since then, he was more happier than before but we didn't bother asking because we all thought that he was happy because there's a new game coming up. You became really close and you guys didn't know that almost everyone at school thought that you're together. When you left to San Diego, Troy's face turned upside down. He's always sad and depressed. And you know in basketball practices, he couldn't even shoot one ball in the basket. Everyone couldn't believe it. He never pays attention in class and always avoiding everyone, including Chad. He never hang out with anyone after school and at lunch, he just go to the rooftop alone and stair at the view." Taylor could see the dreamy smile forming on Gabriella's face.

"He was really hurt badly and no one knows what's going on. Actually, until now, I don't know why you guys didn't talk to each other." Taylor glanced at Gabriella but she was really into the story.

"There wasn't a single smile, not even a small one that formed on his face when you were gone. You really struck him on the heart solidly. We saw him a few times crying in his car. But when you came back, he was alive again. You're like, his life source. He looked so pale when you're gone but when you came back, he was as good as new. You should've seen him." Taylor let out a big sigh and Gabriella did too.

"In short, he loved you from the start." Taylor stretched out her arms.

"He did?" Gabriella was surprise. She didn't know that the first time they met, he already liked her.

"Damn right he did." Taylor smiled and Gabriella smiled back.

"Oh my gosh! Its already 6pm. We have to get ready." Taylor stood up and stare at Gabriella in astonishment who was still sitting down lost in her little world with Troy.

"Gabi!" Taylor pushed her a little bit and Gabriella looked really, really lost.

"What?" Gabriella stood looking alarmed.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Taylor pulled her up.

"Umm… no." Gabriella smiled at her in an apologetic and embarrass way.

"Its 6pm." Taylor repeated.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get ready." Gabriella started running to the car.

"Finally." Taylor rolled her eyes and followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	14. In a girls bathroom?

**Chapter 14**

"Hey man! What time are you picking up Gabi?" Chad and Troy were just on their way to Troy's house.

"About 7:15." Troy looked at his watch.

"We better hurry. Its already 6:30." Chad went faster and finally arrived at Troy's place.

"See you there Troy." Chad drove off and Troy run to his room putting out the clothes that he's going to wear. It was a formal party so he can't just wear casual clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You look gorgeous Gabi." Ms Montez opened Gabriella's door and smiled when she saw her there standing looking a bit nervous.

"Thanks mum." They started going downstairs and when Gabriella was about to sit on the couch, the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran to the door because she knows that its Troy. She opened the door and found Troy standing looking a bit nervous. He looked so hot in that tuxedo.

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh my gosh! He look so gorgeous and look how he stand there looking so innocent. I can clearly see his sparkling blue eyes in that suit. Phew He looks so hot! I have the perfect date!

**Troy's POV**

Wow! She looked… I can't find a word that describe how she looks tonight. She's so damn beautiful in that white gown. I can't believe I'm going on a date with the most amazing person. I have the perfect date.

"Have fun!" Ms Montez broke the silence then she went straight to the kitchen.

"We will Ms Montez. Bye." Troy said politely.

"You look so beautiful Gabriella." Troy stared at her for a moment.

"Look at you. You're so handsome." Gabriella smiled at him and he smiled back. Troy escorted her to his car.

"Its gonna be tough driving tonight." Troy started his car and breathed in.

"Why is that?" Gabriella looked at her completely lost.

"Because I have the most attractive girl in my car and I can't help but to look at her." Troy glanced at her and smiled. Gabriella looked down and blushed.

"Gabriella, how am I suppose to keep my eye on the rode." Troy drove off slowly.

"You'll find a way." She giggled and stare at him. Troy really couldn't help but to look at her every second. It worries him because something might happen if he stick his eyes on Gabriella for too long. He wanted to arrive there safely and finally, he succeeded.

"Here we are." Troy jumped out of his and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella took his hand and started walking towards the gym. There already lots of people in there and the whole gym was decorated nicely. Everyone's eyes were on Gabriella and Troy. They were feeling a bit awkward because everybody's attention was on them.

"There's Chad and Taylor." Gabriella pointed to the corner were all their friends where sitting.

"Come on" Troy held her hand tightly feeling like he's going to lose her if he let go.

"Troy, what's up?" Chad smiled greeted them.

"Nothing much. I just have the perfect date." Troy smiled and look at Gabriella.

"You and Gabi really have it going on." Chad chuckled and pat him on the back following his gaze that lead to Gabriella.

"How are you Gabi?" Taylor sat next to Gabriella.

"I'm great. I just have the perfect date." Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy who was now talking to Zeke and Jason. Taylor just laughed.

"Ask you something, do you know that guy over there? He kept on staring at you. Its kinda scary." Taylor simply pointed at Kevin not making it too obvious.

Gabriella looked at where Taylor was pointing. Her heart started to pump faster and she could hear it beating over the loud music. She tapped Troy on the shoulder being careful not to catch Kevin's gaze.

"Yeah?" Troy moved closer to her because he couldn't hear her properly.

"Kevin's here." Gabriella said loudly for Troy to be able to hear.

"Where?" Troy asked as his eyes wonder around the gym trying to look for him.

"On that corner there." Gabriella pointed out but not too noticeable. Troy finally saw him. He caught his gaze and he knows that Kevin is totally checking Gabriella out.

"He's scaring me Troy." Gabriella moved closer to him as possible.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, he won't do anything to you." Troy assured her and put his arm around her making her feel safe. He smiled at her giving her a kiss.

Taylor sat back next to Chad and started talking to him. They were really having fun.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked while listening to the beautiful calm music that was playing.

"Wonderful. You?" Gabriella lied on his shoulder as usual.

"Brilliant because I'm with you." Troy looked at all the couples dancing underneath the dance ball.

"Do you want to dance?" Troy finally asked. Gabriella smiled and stood up.

"Love to." He lead her to the dance floor and they danced to the beautiful music.

Gabriella put her hands around Troy's neck and Troy wrapped his arms around her. They dance serenely on the dance floor. About a minute after, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason followed them and started dancing. The night was really amazing. Everybody enjoyed it.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Gabriella stopped waiting for a reply from Troy.

"Don't worry. I'll come with you. But not exactly inside." Troy suddenly blushed.

"Thanks." Gabriella was so happy because that's the answer that she wants to hear. She was really lucky to have Troy because he's caring and nice.

"You wouldn't think that I'll leave my girlfriend walking alone." Troy giggled and they started walking. They were holding hands and laughing while walking.

"I'll wait here." They finally reached the girls bathroom and Troy certainly can't go inside. Gabriella walked in and was surprise that nobody was in there.

"Gabriella." Gabriella jumped in shock when she saw the figure of Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella started to walk back while Kevin comes closer.

"I want to talk to you." Gabriella was starting to shake. She was scared. She hated Kevin because every time she look at him, she always think of him as a dangerous stalker.

"In a girls bathroom?" Gabriella was about to run when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Why not?" He moved closer to her.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed hoping that she'll hear him. Without doubting, Troy quickly ran inside because by the way he hears her voice, he knows that something is definitely wrong in there. He doesn't care if it's a girl's bathroom. He will cross the ocean for her if he needs to.

"Get away from her." Troy yelled at Kevin and served him a nice heavy punch on the face. Kevin fell flat on the ground angrily. Gabriella got scared because she'd never seen Troy punch anyone on the face before. But she trusts Troy and she knows that he knows what he's doing. She quickly hid behind him.

"You'll pay for that one." Kevin stood up tried to punch Troy on the face but he put his arm to protect him. Kevin was quick and he swiftly kneeled Troy on the stomach causing him to fall on the ground. Gabriella yelled in fear as she saw her boyfriend hurt. Kevin rubbed the blood that was dripping out from his mouth caused by Troy's punch.

Gabriella helped Troy stand up. He was trying to catch his breath. Gabriella suddenly became brave and he walked up to Kevin and hit him on the face with her hand bag. Kevin got furious and was about to hit Gabriella on the face when Troy suddenly blocked him and caught his hand before it could touch Gabriella.

"Don't you dare hit her." Troy caught Kevin off guard and punched him on the stomach and on the face again. Kevin actually got scared and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh are you ok Troy?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Gabriella pulled his shirt up looking at his stomach if it has bruise or anything.

"Just a little bit." Troy just said that but it really hurt him a lot. He just don't want Gabriella to know that but she can always tell if he's lying or not. And Troy was never a good liar anyway. Taylor suddenly walked in the bathroom and was shock seeing Gabriella and Troy in the girl's bathroom!

"What's going on?" Taylor is totally thinking of something else.

"Its not what you think Taylor. Troy is hurt because he tried to save me from Kevin. Kevin was actually waiting for me here." Gabriella quickly explained for Troy because Troy couldn't talk properly.

"Who's Kevin?" Taylor asked confusedly.

"Remember the guy that you saw staring at me in the gym? That's him." Gabriella faced Troy and saw his pale face and bruised stomach.

"We should get you out of here. Let's go to the rooftop. Taylor can you get some ice from the sick bay?" Gabriella helped Troy walk to the rooftop.

"Sure. I'll be quick." Taylor ran as fast as she could to get some ice.

"Oh my gosh! There's a large bruise on your stomach. Its all my fault." Gabriella bit her lip trying her best not to cry in front of Troy while looking at the large bruise on his stomach.

"It wasn't your fault at all Gabriella. It was Kevin's" Troy's voice was really convincing.

"Its not your fault ok?" Troy looked at her and she nodded in agreement.

"Here's the ice." Taylor handed Gabriella the ice while catching her breath.

"What happened Troy?" Chad and the rest of the gang came running after Taylor. They looked so worried.

"This Kevin guy tried to hurt Gabriella in the bathroom." Troy answered.

"The West High captain?" Chad asked in disbelief with mouth forming a perfect O.

"Yeah." Troy responded.

"I know he's low but I never thought the he could be that low to hurt a girl. That guy's gonna pay." Chad tried to run and find Kevin but the Jason and Zeke stopped him.

"He already did. I think that he won't bother us anymore." Gabriella gently put the ice on his stomach.

"So you beat him up?" Jason asked half unsure.

"Sort of. If he tried to come close Gabriella again, I'll kill him." Troy sounded a bit angry.

"You don't need to. He'll be dead before he gets to Gabriella again." Chad assured them sarcastically but was still serious at the same time.

"I'm fine now." Troy took Gabriella's hand and told her to sit down.

"What do we do now?" Sharpay finally spoke up.

"I don't know." Zeke shrugged and everyone else followed.

"We could watch a movie in my place." Ryan suggested and was happy when he saw all the nods that came from them.

"Let's go!" Everybody jumped up and ran downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like that chapter. Please read and review.


	15. All of them look so cute

**Chapter 15**

They finally arrived at Sharpay's and Ryan's place. They couldn't figure out which one to watch because one have different taste from another.

"Just watch something scary." Gabriella suggested and all of them agreed. They decided to watch The Ring. They all sat in the big white couch and turned off the light so that there's more effect.

The movie started and all of them were really quiet.

"How's you stomach." Gabriella whispered. She really didn't want to break the silence but she just can't help but ask.

"Its good. Don't worry about it." Troy smile was so assuring.

"Ok." Gabriella replied. He knows that Gabriella still feel upset because she still thinks that it was all her fault. He could tell by her face.

"Come on Gabriella. It wasn't your fault. It makes me feel sad when you keep on blaming yourself." Troy looked at her worriedly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They continued watching the movie. They started screaming when it was the part when the little girl came out of the TV. All the girls buried their faces on the boys' shirt and the boys just happily wrapped their arms around them.

The movie was almost finish and most of them were asleep. Troy, Chad and Ryan are the only one awake but they're really close of falling asleep too.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered and saw the sleeping face of his girlfriend.

"Shhh.. They're asleep." Ryan stood up and turned off the TV after the movie ended.

"Look at Gabriella. She looks so cute." Troy smiled and kiss Gabriella on the cheek. Gabriella smiled as if she actually felt it.

"All of them look so cute." Chad couldn't stand up because Taylor was lying on his arm.

"Except for Zeke and Jason." The three of them started laughing and they actually woke up Jason and Zeke.

"What's going on?" Zeke rubbed his eyes and started yawning.

"Nothing." Ryan answered and almost laugh but Chad threw a pillow at him.

"What time is it?" Jason looked at his watch. It was already 1:30am. Its really late at night. Jason was about to stand up when he felt weight leaning on his arm. It was Kelsi and she was sleeping silently.

"Girls have fallen asleep." Zeke looked at Sharpay who was also leaning on his arm.

"I better call my mum." Jason slowly took out his phone out of his pocket being careful not to wake the others up.

"Oh yeah. I should call Gabriella's mum and tell her that Gabriella's here." Troy picked up his phone that was sitting on the table.

All of them finished calling their parents and their girlfriends' parents.

"Are you guys sleepy?" Troy asked judging by their faces, they do look sleepy.

"Yeah sort of." Ryan yawned and stretched his arms.

"Me too." Chad, Zeke and Jason said at the same time.

"Carry the girls to the guest room." Ryan ordered the boys.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Zeke asked innocently.

"There's another guest room just across it. You guys can sleep there." Ryan pointed upstairs.

"Ok cool!" Troy looked at Gabriella and was hoping that he won't wake her up. Troy slowly take out his arm and rested Gabriella's head on the couch. He slowly picked her up and head upstairs. The other guys followed him while carrying their girls. They didn't find it hard to carry them because they're basketball players and they're really strong.

"Zeke, this way. Sharpay's room is in here." Ryan tapped Zeke on the shoulder showing him the way to Sharpay's room.

"Oh ok." Zeke actually forgot that they're in Sharpay's house. Zeke slowly put her on her bed and kiss her on the cheek goodnight.

Troy entered the guess room and saw three queen beds sitting in the middle. The Evan's family is really rich that's why they have a really big house. Troy, Chad and Jason unhurriedly put the girls on the beds. They didn't actually want to leave them so they stayed there for a little while. They lie next to their girls while talking but stayed on the edge of the bed because the girls might think different.

"Troy, I heard that there's a spring musical coming up. Are you going?" Chad asked curiously. He didn't mind Troy going to the musical because he understood him. He just wants to know if he's going.

"Yeah. I'm singing with Gabriella." Troy answered silently.

"Cool. Who's that Kevin guy?" Zeke asked bringing that subject again.  
"Yeah. Who's that?" Jason was also interested to know.

"He's Gabriella's ex that sort of follows her. I don't want to talk about it." Troy really wanted to drop the subject.

"Look, the beauty is sleeping." Jason stare at Kelsi smiling.

"Yeah. And the beast is still awake." Chad said and they all laughed and almost woke up the girls. They covered their mouth to try to stop noise from coming out.

"I'm only kidding man." Chad threw a pillow at Jason and was lucky that he caught it before it hit Gabriella on the other side.

"If that pillow hit Gabriella, you'll be dead Chad!" Troy warned him still laughing a bit.

"Ask you something Troy.." Zeke started while eyes wondering around the place.

"What?" Troy lie down facing the ceiling while his hands were underneath his head.

"Do you love Gabriella? Or you just like her?" Zeke continued and grab a pillow from Chad and put it on the floor where he intended to lie down.

"Zeke what do you think?" Chad smiled and looked at Troy still waiting for an answer.

"I'm more than in love with her." Troy replied then glanced at Gabriella. They kept on talking and talking until they eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up at 3:50am. She rubbed her eyes and looked over and found Troy sleeping on the edge of the bed. She looked around and saw all the gang in the room except for Ryan and Sharpay. She figured out that they're sleeping in their own rooms. She stood up silently but made a crack noise when she accidentally stepped on her handbag that was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy opened his eyes and lazily sat up.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Gabriella put her hand on her mouth.

"No its ok." Troy rubbed his eyes as he usually does.

"Where are you going?" Troy couldn't see Gabriella properly because it was so dark in the room.

"I just feel like drinking or eating something. Wanna come?" Gabriella was hoping that he will go because she don't want to go to the kitchen alone. She might get lost because the Evan's house is really big.

"Sure." Troy jumped off the bed with enthusiasm.

"Where's the kitchen?" Troy whispered grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"How am I suppose to know?" Gabriella squeezed his hand and giggled. They walked all over the place for about 2 minutes and finally found the kitchen. They turned on the lights and both of them jumped in surprise when they saw a figure in the kitchen. Gabriella hugged Troy tightly.

"Ryan? Why didn't you turned on the lights?" Troy asked in relief and still not letting go off Gabriella.

"Shhh.. If Sharpay found out that I'm here, she's gonna kill me." Ryan whispered loudly. Gabriella noticed that Troy is not letting go off her. She glanced at him and saw his smiling face. She knows that he just want to hug her.

"Ehhemm.. Troy, you can let go now." Gabriella giggled and stepped back a little.

"Right." Troy chuckled and they sat next to Ryan.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? I mean, its morning." Ryan asked.

"Its morning! Oh my gosh my mum is probably worried about me. I better call her." Gabriella was about to run up when Troy suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked at his hand confusedly.

"I called you mum and told her that you're at the Evan's." Troy smiled and Gabriella calmed down.

"Oh. Thanks." Gabriella sat back down.

"So.. What's there to eat?" Troy's stomach made a loud noise that made them laughed.

"What do you want to eat?" In the Evan's place, they almost have everything.

"Anything." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. They started eating until the sun came out. They were just talking and laughing. They didn't notice the their friends were watching them.

"What time did you guys wake up?" Chad entered the kitchen and sat next to Ryan.

"About 4am." Troy replied stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

"What time is it?" Zeke went into 2 seconds after Chad and Jason.

"Wow! It already 6:15. We've been talking for two hours now." Ryan couldn't believe it. To them, it felt like it was only 30 minutes.

"Time really flies." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella as usual.

"Yeah. When you're around the person you love." Gabriella smiled and looked deep into Troy's blue eyes. Troy smiled and kiss her on the cheek.

"Too early in the morning guys." Taylor walked in the kitchen with Kelsi and Sharpay.

"A pinch and a punch for the first day of month!" Gabriella remembered that it's the first day of February so she pinched and punched Troy on the arm softly.

"Is it the first day of month?" Zeke asked looking so lost.

"Oh yeah!" They started pinching and punching each other but too hard.

"It means that Valentine's Day's coming up." Taylor moved closer to Chad and Chad looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you guys planning on doing on Valentine's day?" Gabriella asked cheerfully.

"We could watch a movie." Jason suggested but all of them disagreed.

"We always watch movies. Let's do something else." Sharpay tried hard to think of something special to do.

"We could double date or something." Chad didn't know how that came out of his mouth.

"Can you count? There's like 4 couples in here. It can't be double. Its quadruple." Taylor hit Chad on the arm gently rolling her eyes because her boyfriend doesn't even know how to count.

'Have fun guys!" Ryan's face was so upset. They forgot that Ryan don't have a girlfriend yet so that means that he doesn't have a date.

"Oh my gosh! What about Ryan? What are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked in concern looking at where Ryan exited. They all know that he was upset.

"Let's get him a date. I'm sure that he likes someone at school or something." Troy looked at everyone trying to convince them to agree with him.

"Yeah." Someone finally spoke up and agree.

"He likes this girl in our Maths class. Her name is Charmaine." Sharpay suddenly remembered the girl that Ryan always stare at.

"Oh her. Coo1. I think they make a really good couple if they go out." Gabriella clapped her hands in enthusiasm.

"There's one problem though." Troy said and everybody looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Sharpay put one eyebrow up.

"That girl once asked me to go out with her. What if she still likes me?" Troy asked worriedly.

"That is a problem." Zeke shook his head and tried to think but nothing just come into his brain.

"Let's use Gabriella to find out." Taylor suggested.

"Huh? Why me?" Gabriella asked her totally confused.

"If she hates you or something, it means that she still likes Troy. If she started to talk to you, ask her more about Ryan. Tell her every good think about Ryan." Taylor was proud of herself coming up with that wonderful idea.

"Ok! I'll do it." Gabriella stood bravely.

"Are you sure." Troy still wasn't sure if it's a good idea.

"Definitely." Gabriella was really excited.

"Lets start on Monday!" Taylor sat next to Chad and took a bread and put it on her mouth.

"What do we do now?" Jason looked around the room to see their reactions.

"What's with people asking that question." Troy chuckled.

-------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! That's chapter 15! Hope you like it. Please read and review.


	16. By the way, I met this girl

**Chapter 16**

"Maybe we should go back to our houses and get change." Kelsi looked at her self still wearing the gown that she wore last night.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." All of them agree and started to head to their cars.

"Thanks for the night!" Troy was the last one to go out the house. All of them waved at Shapay who was standing on the doorstep and they could see Ryan looking at them from the balcony.

"I think Ryan was really upset." Gabriella said while buckling her seatbelt in Troy's car.

"Yeah I know. Did you see his face when we said that we're gonna have dates for valentines?" Troy shook his head.

"It dropped like apple from the tree." Gabriella looked at the road and was hoping that their plan will work.

They arrived at Gabriella's house and Troy kissed her goodbye.

"Let's go to the park. I'll pick you up in an hour?" Troy asked and of course Gabriella said yes.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mum! I'm home!" Gabriella hugged her mum and went straight to her room. Her mum don't have work on Sundays that's why she's at home.

"How's your night?" Gabriella's mum went upstairs to give her some cookies that she baked.

"Oh cookies. Yeah, It was fun!" Gabriella jumped up to grab two cookies.

"Troy was there, right?" Her mum giggled because she knows that Gabriella is always happy whenever she's with Troy.

"Yup!" Her mum head to the door.

"I need to wash the dishes." Her mum went down the stairs slowly.

"Need help?" Gabriella ran to the door to look at her mum.

"Its ok honey." Ms Montez smiled at her and went to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy! You got a visitor." Mr Bolton quickly ran to Troy almost knocking him on the wall.

"Who? You sound pretty excited dad?" Troy giggled and followed his dad to the kitchen. Troy wasn't really excited because it might just be someone unimportant.

"Troy! What's up dude!" Troy was astonished to see this guy eating in their kitchen. It was his closest cousin.

"Richard! When did you…." Troy hugged him and just couldn't believe it.

"Just last night. Where were you last night anyway?" Richard and Troy went upstairs to Troy's room.

"I was at my friends' house." Troy sat down on his bed and took off his shoes.

"Wow. You're wearing tux. Special day?" Richard looked at the mirror and brushed his short hair.

"Yeah. I had a date." Troy smiled and lie on the bed.

"She must be really special to you. I never saw you wear a tux with just simple girl." Richard jumped on the bed almost hitting Troy on the face.

"Her name is Gabriella. She's my girlfriend." Troy looked out the window.

"Good for you man." Richard was really happy that his best friend Troy has a girlfriend.

"Wanna hang out today?" Richard was really bored at home.

"Sorry man. I'm going to the somewhere with Gabriella." Troy run to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Ok then. I'll just stay here and die!" Richard lie on the bed and started playing with the pillow. He waited there for Troy for about 20 minutes.

"You can come if you want." Troy didn't really want him to come because he wants to spend time with Gabriella alone. If its all the gang, maybe.

"No man. I don't want to be an interruption." Richard giggled and went downstairs.

"I'll just go to the park." Richard went outside because he once lived there and he knows where the park is.

"Mum, Dad I'm going to the park with Gabriella." Troy run downstairs to check out where his parents and Richard are.

"Alright." Her mum replied while cooking in the kitchen.

"Where's Richard?" Troy looked around the house but he's not there.

"He's probably just around the neighbourhood." Mr Bolton answered while shooting balls in the backyard.

"See you guys!" Troy ran outside and hopped into the car.

----------------------------------

_Ding Dong!_

"That's probably Troy. See you mum!" Gabriella waved at her mum and opened the door.

"You ready?" Troy grabbed her hand and lead her to the car.

"I love this place." Gabriella said as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Same!" Troy copied her and also breathed in. They sat on the bench where they usually sit.

"I wanna take a photo of you." Troy stood up and feel his pocket but there is nothing there.

"I forgot my phone in my car. I'll be right back ok?" Troy took out his hand from his pocket.  
"Do you really have to?" Gabriella gave out a big sigh.

"I'll be really quick." Troy sprinted to his car but it was a bit far. Gabriella just smiled and started to fiddle around with her hand bag.

------------------------------------------

Richard was walking in the park then he spotted a girl that was sitting on the bench. He stopped and stared at her for about 30 seconds. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He cleaned his throat and fix up his shirt then he started to walk towards her.

"Hi!" Richard stood beside the bench. Gabriella was startled when he saw this guy that just came out of nowhere.

"Hello." Gabriella greeted politely slightly confused. She was thinking if she knows this guy or not. But he looked really familiar. Gabriella looked at Richard waiting for him to say something because he was just standing there looking a bit nervous.

"What school do you go to?" That question just came out of his mouth without him knowing.

"East High." Gabriella didn't look at him straight in the eye.

When he was about to say something else, his phone rang. He was so annoyed while Gabriella got a little scared because she knows that she haven't seen this guy before.

"Sorry I got to go. Bye!" Richard walked away and head back to Troy's house.

"Bye, I guess." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm back!" Troy said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry if I took so long." Troy sat back down next to her.

"Its ok. By the way, I met this guy just few seconds ago. I swore you guys have the same eyes. I don't know his name though." Gabriella didn't want to hide anything from Troy.

"Oh ok. Did he scare you?" Troy asked with eyes full of concern.

"No. He looked nervous to talk to me." Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy.  
"Smile!" Troy stood up in front of her and took a picture.

"It looks good!" Troy stare at the picture for 5 seconds.

"I wanna take a photo of you too." Gabriella grabbed her phone from her handbag and stood in front of him this time. He smiled and she took a photo quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard arrived back to Troy's house.

"Richard, how long are you going to stay here?" Mr Bolton turned on the TV and sat next to Richard.

"2 months uncle. Is that ok?" Richard's visit was pretty sudden because his parents need to go to this place for business.

"Sure! No problem. I'm sure that Troy will be glad." Mr Bolton patted his nephew on the back.

"I'm home!" Troy came running inside and jumped in the middle of his cousin and dad.

"Had fun?" Richard asked with eyes still on the TV.

"Yup!" Troy answered.

"I got to help your mum in the kitchen." Mr Bolton stood up and head to the kitchen.

"So where were you?" Troy asked curiously.

"Just walked around. By the way, I met this girl. She's so gorgeous and she goes to East High." Richard got excited to talk about the girl, which is Gabriella but Troy doesn't know that.

"What's her name?" Troy asked a bit smiling because he could see that this girl really struck his cousin's heart and he's interested to know who she is.

"I don't know." Richard said slightly disappointed because she didn't get her name.

"Why didn't you ask?" Troy asked, his voice rising up a little.

"I was sort of, scared." Richard's cheek turned red and he tried to hide it from Troy but he already saw it. Troy just laughed.

"I'll take you to school on Monday. Maybe we'll find her." Troy really wants to help his cousin.

"Cool!" A smile spread across Richard's face. He's really looking forward to seeing that girl again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard are you ready? I don't want to be late for school." Troy yelled at Richard from the other room.

"Can you wait just a minute?" Richard shouted back.

"No!" Troy ran to Richards room to find out what he's doing. He laughed when he saw him putting gel on his light brown hair. He was really dressed up.

"I get it. Taking your time to impress that girl eh?" Troy laughed and grabbed his bag.

"Shut up." Richard knows that Troy is telling the truth.

"Come on!" Both of them sprinted out the house and got into Troy's car.

They arrived at school and they could see all the students walking past.

"I haven't been here for a long time." Richard skipped out of the car and looked at the school.

"I know man. Let's go if you want to find that girl." The started to walk towards the entrance. The roam around the school for about ten minutes now.

"See her anywhere?" Troy was getting tired walking.

"If I've seen her do you think we'll still be walking?" Richard looked at him with a 'duh?' look on his face.

"Let's go back to Gabriella's locker. Maybe she's there now." Troy stopped waiting for Richard to say something. Richard agreed and followed him to Gabriella's locker.

"Wait! What time is it?" Richard suddenly remembered something.

"7:50am. Why?" Troy asked.

"I gotta meet Jimmy. Sorry man. I'll meet her tomorrow." Richard ran out the school and started walking to Jimmy's place. It wasn't that far from the school so he didn't really need a car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy spotted Gabriella in her locker so he ran to him.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella smiled at him and started getting her books for the day.

"By the way, my cousin Richard is gonna stay here for 2 months. I want you to meet him tomorrow." Troy has this strong feelings that Richard and Gabriella will get along.

"Ok. Cool." Gabriella closed her locker and head to their class when the bell went. They were holding hands and taking their time because they have Mrs Darbus.

The day continued and they finally reached the last period.

"Finally!" Troy ran out when the bell went. He ran to Gabriella's locker because he knows that she's going to be there.

"Gabriella wanna go to my place? I really want you to meet Richard." Troy asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" They walked out of the exit and head straight to Troy's place.

"I'm home." Troy yelled expecting that someone will reply but no one did.

"Can I just use your bathroom for a second?" Gabriella knows the way to the bathroom because she have in his place plenty of times.

"Sure go ahead. I'm just gonna go find Richard." Troy went upstairs to see if Richard was in his room. He felt annoyed when he saw that he weren't there. He ran downstairs to see if he's in the backyard and he was glad to find him there playing basketball.

"Richard! I've been looking for you. We got a visitor that I want you to officially meet." Troy smiled.

"Ok." Richard didn't really pay attention.

"I'm just gonna go in the kitchen and get something to drink." Troy head to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get some juice.

---------------------------------------------

I hope you like this Chapter! Please read and review.


	17. You’re in trouble Richard!

**Chapter 17**

Gabriella washed her hands and went out of the bathroom. She heard that there's a ball bouncing in the backyard so she thought that its probably Troy. She ran to him and called out his name and was a bit embarrass when she found out that it wasn't Troy.

"You're the girl in the park." Richard dropped the ball in astonishment and ran to Gabriella.

"And you're that guy." Gabriella was really confuse because it didn't occur to her that he's is probably Troy's cousin.

"Hey guys." Troy came back with three glasses of orange juice on a tray.

"Troy, how did you know that this is the girl that I'm talking about?" Richard just couldn't rub off the smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Troy put the tray down on the table and looked at Richard weirdly.

"This is the girl that I met in the park. You know, the one that I said that I--I, you know what I mean." Richard looked at Gabriella who was just standing there watching them.

"Who? Gabriella?" Troy wasn't sure if he heard him right. Is he really talking about Gabriella or is there a girl behind her.

"She's Gabriella? Your… your girlfriend?" Richard couldn't believe it. He was heartbroken to know that she has a boyfriend already. And it made it worse when he found out that his cousin is her boyfriend.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Gabriella totally don't have any clue what they're talking about. You could tell by her face that she's completely lost.

"This is my cousin Richard." Troy was depressed. He felt bad that the girl that his cousin fell in love with is his girlfriend. But he can't do anything else because he can't change anything and he totally can't give up Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella. Troy's girlfriend." Gabriella smiled politely and stick her hand up for a handshake.

"I'm Richard. Troy's cousin." Richard lost all his enthusiasm and his smiled turned up side down. His red cheek became pale.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella noticed that Troy and Richard are exchanging looks that definitely means something is erroneous.

"Nothing." Richard tried his best to smile then he ran upstairs.

"What's up with him Troy?" Gabriella turned and face him.

"I won't lie to you. Let's sit down first." Troy looked sad and depressed while sitting down.

"Tell me." Gabriella sat comfortably on the couch but worry ness filled her eyes.

"He's the one you met in the park right?" Troy started and Gabriella nodded answering his question.

"He sort of, fell in love with you the first time he saw you. Then he talked about this girl in the park and it totally didn't occur to me that he's talking about you. So when he saw you here and found out that you're my girlfriend.." Troy sigh and looked at Gabriella's face.

"He was hurt." Gabriella finished his sentence then she looked down feeling a bit sad. Troy nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Gabriella hated to see people getting hurt.

"I don't know." Troy lie on the couch and put his hands on his head. Both of them were blaming them selves because Richard was hurt.

"And Valentines Day's coming up." Gabriella lie next to Troy also putting her hands on her face.

"We should find him a date." Troy stood up with the idea clicking on his mind.

"We're already finding a date for Ryan. Can we handle two?" Gabriella asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Guys, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Trust me." Richard ran downstairs trying his best to spread a cheerful smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Troy looked at him with curiosity.

"Definitely." Richard's smile was now real.

"I'm really sorry." Gabriella stood up biting her bottom lip.

"For what?" Richard knows exactly what she's talking about but he still wants to ask.

"Don't answer that. Let's play some basketball." Richard giggled and spun the ball on his fingers.

"You're on." Troy grabbed the ball and ran outside. Gabriella and Richard followed.

"Gabriella wanna play?" Troy smiled.

"Ok." Gabriella grabbed the ball and took a shot. She got it in the basket and Richard was very impressed.

"Gabriella's on my team." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Fine! I can still beat you two." Richard took a shot and laughed.

"We'll see about that." Troy got the rebound and pass it to Gabriella who took another shot and got it in again. Troy was dribbling the ball and he was running backwards. He didn't see that Gabriella was right behind him and he accidentally bumped her and she landed right on Richard's arms. It was a complete silent as the three of them exchanged looks.

"Sorry." Gabriella quickly stood up and took one step away from Richard. Troy felt a bit jealous but he don't want to show it.

"Its getting dark. I think I should go now." Gabriella was caught in the middle between Richard and Troy.

"I'll drive you home." Troy and Richard said exactly the same time. Gabriella felt really, really awkward. She doesn't know what to do.

"You better drive him." Richard finally spoke while he's heart pumping faster in fear of what Troy might do to him after saying that.

' _You're in trouble Richard! Why did you say that in front of Troy?' _Richard thought in his mind.

"Let's go Gabriella." Troy lead her to the house and took a final glance at Richard. It wasn't a threat or anything.

It wasn't really quiet in the car because they know that no matter what they say, their conversation will lead to Richard.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy just said all of the sudden. Gabriella was surprise and a little confused.

"I love you too Troy. No one can change that." Gabriella gave him a sweet and reassuring smile then she leaned forward for a kiss. They were already in front of Gabriella's house so they didn't have to worry if they will crash or something.

"Pick you up in the morning ok?" Troy smiled and Gabriella jumped out of the car.

"Ok." Gabriella waved at him and entered her house. Troy always pick her up in the morning even if he didn't say it.

------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry man." Richard said as soon as Troy went inside the house. He was really waiting for him to arrive.

"About what?" Troy already forgot everything. All he could remember are the words that Gabriella said in the car.

"You know how I said that I'll drive Gabriella home." Richard sounded really apologetic. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with his cousin.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it." It all clicked to Troy. He smiled at his cousin and pat him on the back.

"You're not mad?" Richard asked, relief.

"Why would I be mad? I can't blame you." Troy giggled and head to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella opened her bag and took out her homework. It was only a few but she still have to do it because its due the next day. She sigh as she looked at the pile of books that she just took out. She's really not in the mood of doing it. She wanted to call Troy but she thinks that he's probably busy doing something and she don't want to interrupt.

Two hours have past and she finally finished all her home work. She was so glad. She yawned and head to the bathroom to get change.

The next morning, Gabriella opened the door and found Troy standing there waiting for her.

"I think you guys are gonna start the plan about Ryan." Troy said taking her hand to his.

"Oh ok." Gabriella smiled ready to help someone find a date.

"Gabriella! Are you ready?" Taylor asked excitedly as they enter their Maths class. They saw Ryan looking straight at Charmaine on the other side of the table. They couldn't believe that they never notices that Ryan has feelings for her. Gabriella sat on the empty seat next to Charmaine. Of course Taylor didn't mind because its part of the plan to Gabriella to talk to Charmaine.

"Hi Charmaine." Gabriella suddenly felt a bit nervous.

"Hello." Charmaine is a really quiet girl.

"Do you need help with that?" Gabriella really is one of the smartest student in the whole school, specially in math.

"Umm.. No." Charmaine said quickly rubbing some stuff on the sheet. Gabriella froze for a moment thinking what she should do next.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella didn't know why she said that. That's not really part of the plan to teach her anything. The plan is to convince her to go with Ryan.

"Actually, I do." Charmaine said blushing a little. She really didn't want to ask Gabriella for help but she totally don't get the question.

"Show me." Gabriella was glad to help other people. She explained everything to her and she was so happy that she finally get it.

"Anyway, got a date for Valentines Day?" Gabriella asked not really looking straight at Charmaine but at her own paper.

"No actually." Charmaine answered blushing again.

"Who do you want to go with?" Gabriella finally looked at her straight to the eye.

"Umm.." Charmaine was not intending to say a name.

"Don't worry, tell me. Even if it's the closest person to me, I won't be mad." Gabriella was truly hoping that Charmaine won't say Troy.

"Do I have to?" Charmaine asked and glanced at Ryan for half a second.

"Ok, I don't want to force you." Gabriella didn't want to be too pushy so she laid off a little.

"He is actually in this class." Charmaine said quickly.

"Really? Who?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"I know its weird to like this guy because everybody said he's well.. like a drama king." That statement gave Gabriella the biggest hint. She didn't even have to guess, she knows it already and she was so happy. She wanted to jump up and down but she obviously can't.

"Who?" Gabriella asked pretending that she have no idea.

"Ryan." Her voice was so soft the Gabriella didn't hear a thing but she read her mouth.  
"Who?" Gabriella asked again.

"Ryan." Charmaine whispered louder but being careful that nobody was looking.

"That is so cute." Gabriella said eagerly.

"Huh?" Charmaine was puzzled.

"Don't worry." Gabriella smiled and suddenly, the bell rang.

"I'll see later, Charmaine." Gabriella stood up and gathered her things.

"You're really nice Gabriella. You deserve Troy." Charmaine smiled and Gabriella couldn't believe that she actually said that. She was so glad that everything is going right.

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!


	18. Mission accomplished

**Chapter 18**

"Well?" Taylor asked as soon as they walked out of the room.

"Mission accomplished." Gabriella clapped her hands and went to the cafeteria where the rest of the gang usually goes. Gabriella sat next to Troy who offered her a seat.

"Well?" Chad asked excitedly while looking around if Ryan was about.

"Charmaine actually likes him too." A smile spread through their faces as Gabriella said this.

"Did you force her?" Chad asked again the Gabriella flashed him a 'of course not' look.

"Of course not." Troy answered for his girlfriend.

"What did you do?" Taylor settled herself next to Chad.

"First, I helped her with the maths sheet…" Everybody rolled their eyes because she knows that, that's not what they want to hear .

"Then I asked her is she has a date for Valentines Day. She said no." Gabriella continued.

"Then what?" Troy asked.

"I asked her who she wants to go with. And she said…." Gabriella looked around and giggled a little bit seeing their unsatisfied faces.

"Ryan! She actually said Ryan." Gabriella blurted out and all of a sudden they started clapping.

"Did she say anything about you and Troy?" Asked Zeke and everybody looked at her with interest including Troy himself.

"Yeah actually." Gabriella smiled and everybody looked a bit confused.

"She said that I'm really nice and I deserve Troy." Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy while everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys! What's up? You all look happy today?" Ryan came out of nowhere and sat next to Sharpay.

"You know, Charmaine is really nice. I talk to her and she said that she don't have a date for valentines day." Everybody smiled and turned to Ryan.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryan looked at everyone weirdly because they were just smiling at him waiting for him to actually do something.

"Ask her. That simple." Chad blurted out.

"Simple eh? She doesn't even like me." Ryan looked down disappointedly.

"How would you know?" Troy asked thinking why would Ryan jumped in conclusion.

"No body likes me." Ryan stood up and was about to walk away when Jason grabbed his arm.

"Charmaine is just waiting for you to ask her, Ryan." Gabriella looked at him trying to convince him that she's telling the truth.

"Huh?" Ryan turned around and face them.

"Charmaine likes you." Chad smiled.

"How would you know I like Charmaine?" Ryan raised an eyebrow but you could tell that his frown turned up side down.

"Ehem.. Ehem.." Sharpay pretended to clean her throat but its obvious that she only wants to get everybody's attention.

"You told them." Ryan didn't take long to figure that out.

"Aren't I a good sister?" Sharpay said brushing her hair over her shoulder. All of them just laughed.

Its now one day before Valentines Day. Everything is going great. Ryan finally asked Charmaine out and she said yes. The boys went to the mall to find something to give to their girls.

"Troy, what are you planning on giving Gabriella." Chad was not really that interested but he only wants to get ideas from him so that he can give something to Taylor.

"I don't know yet. Why don't you ask them?" Troy pointed out at Jason, Zeke and Ryan who were walking right behind them.

"What are you guys giving your girls?" Chad asked.

"I bought this teddy bear playing a piano and there're hearts all over the piano." Jason said. He was proud of himself because he finally found the right present to give Kelsi.

"I saw this teddy bear with a heart microphone so I bought it for Sharpay. I'm also gonna bake her some cookies." Zeke smiled and all of them stopped to look at Ryan?

"What?" Ryan knows exactly what they're talking about.

"I'm buying this teddy bear eating chocolate. I found out that Charmaine loves chocolate." Ryan kinda blushed a little.

"Great at least you guys have some wonderful particular bears." Chad feels so stressed and depressed.

"Troy what should we give them. A teddy bear reading a book about school stuff?" Chad said sarcastically but in a serious mode.

"I wanna give Gabriella something really special." Troy stopped and was attracted by two matching rings. He went in the shop and stared at the rings for a really long time. Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan followed him and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm gonna give that to Gabriella. One for me and one for her. Perfect." Troy smiled and told the sales lady that he's buying the rings.

"Wow. That's really expensive." Chad looked at the prise.

"Its worth it." Troy smiled and took out his wallet to buy the rings. They went out of the shop and all of the boys formed a circle around Troy.

"Can I see?" Zeke took the ring careful not to drop them. The ring have an arrow key striking the half heart in the middle and the other one has the other. If you joined them together, they will form a perfect heart with the key, sort of opening the heart.

"It matches. That's really cool!" Jason stared at it in astonishment.

"Very. Doesn't that match Gabriella's necklace?" Ryan and Chad had the same expression as Jason.

"Oh yeah." Troy didn't realised that until Ryan said it.

"Now I'm the only one that doesn't have a present for---" Before Chad could finish, he spotted a necklace with a book pendant and a basketball hanging in the middle but you could only see half of the basketball.

"Yes! I'm gonna give that to Taylor." Chad pointed out somewhere and ran to the shop where he saw the necklace. He stared at it for about 5 seconds and was about to pick it up when someone grabbed it before him. It was a guy from West High and he swore he'd seen him once or twice.

"Hey that's mine!" Chad voice risen up.

"I don't see your name written on it. I got it first." The guy turned around and was about to head to the counter when Chad suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Come on man. I need that." Chad was trying his best to calm down.

"No." The guy was so stubborn and as he said that reply, Chad's fist started tighten. Troy grabbed his shoulder before he could some damage.

"Just give it to him please." Troy asked in more softer way.  
"TROY BOLTON!" The guy shouted and all of the boys were startled and almost fell on the ground.

"I'm so glad to meet you." The guy quickly took grabbed Troy's hand for a handshake. They didn't know that he was a really big fan of Troy.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess." Troy looked at him confusedly and weirdly.  
"Do you want this? Ok here you can have it because you're Troy's friend." The guy handed the necklace to Chad and they all started laughing.

"We gotta go now. Bye." Troy followed the guys to the counter and went out the door.

"That guy was freaky." Troy looked back at the shop and was relief that the guy wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I know." Ryan laughed again.

"Finally! I got it." Chad was almost dancing on their way to his car. They all went to Chad's car because there is no point of bringing to many cars because they're heading in the same place anyway.

"I heard there's gonna be a valentine booth tomorrow and you could send flowers to your love ones." Jason said while buckling his seatbelt.

"Are they fake or real?" Zeke asked curiously.

"Both. If you want." Ryan answered when silence formed in the car.

"I'm definitely gonna send Gabriella flowers." Troy smiled.

----------------------------------

Hope you like it! Please read and review!


	19. 11 red real roses and 1 fake one!

**Chapter 19**

It's the next morning and its valentines day! Everyone woke up with smiles on their faces. Troy ran downstairs and was about to yell happy valentines day when he saw her parents kissing in the living room. He didn't want to stare at them for a long time so he quickly, silently went back upstairs. He ran to Richard's room and found him still sleeping.

"DUDE!" Troy yelled as loud as he could making Richard fall out of his bed.

"What? Huh? What?" Richard looked around the house looking alarmed.

"Its valentines day man." Troy laughed and Richard lie down back to his bed.

"Going anywhere?" Troy asked curiously with one eye brow up.

"On my bed. Now can you go?" Richard put his pillow over his ears. He was really annoyed because he didn't have a good sleep.

"Fine! Sleepy head." Troy ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to get a nice, hot shower. He looked really good today. He was really dressed nicely which he haven't done before, on valentines day.

"I'm going now!" Troy yelled and hopped onto his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mum! Happy Valentines day." Gabriella don't have anyone else to greet at home except her mum.

"Oh, happy valentines day honey." Her mum hugged her tightly.

"You look really nice today." Her mum noticed the Gabriella really put attention on her outfit for school today.

"Thanks." Gabriella sort of blush a little then she head to the door when she heard the doorbell. She was sure that it was Troy.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

"Happy Valentines day!" Troy said after they broke of the kiss slowly.

"Happy Valentines day!" Gabriella smiled.

"Would you be my valentine?" Troy actually kneeled in front of her and handed her a bouquet of red flowers including his present for her.

"Of course!" Gabriella took the flowers and the present and giggled.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked in curiosity. She opened the small box and found a ring with half-heart and striking key on it. She looked at it in amazement.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." She jumped and hugged Troy almost knocking him off.

"Glad you like it!" Troy smiled and put the ring on her finger. **(where you put the wedding ring but it was on the right side.)**

"You kidding? I love it." Gabriella let him come in. It was really early in the morning so they didn't need to worry about getting late.

"See it matches." Troy held out his hand next to Gabriella's and the two rings formed a perfect heart.

"Wow!" She became more amazed.

"It matches my necklace too." She looked at her necklace then planted her eyes on Troy's face.

"I got something for you too!" Gabriella wasn't sure that she'll like her present for him. Gabriella came out and handed Troy a new basketball wrapped with a ribbon.

"Wow! No way! You got the basketball that I always wanted." Troy was really happy. He's been staring at that basketball for a long time but his dad wouldn't let him buy it because its too expensive. But now he has it.

"Like it?" Her face lightened up when she saw his face.

"I love it!" Troy lifted her up and swung her around almost knocking down the vase. He picked up the ball and stared at it for a moment. He noticed that there are things written on it.

"_Happy Valentines Day Troy! Love you always, Gabriella!" _Troy read what it says and a smile spread a cross his face. The handwriting was really nice. Better than the one in the computer and he was pretty sure that its Gabriella's writing. He just simply love it!

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I think you better head to school." Ms Montez came out of the kitchen.

"Alright mum. Bye!" Gabriella waved at her mother happily.

"See you Ms Montez." Troy nodded his head and disappeared with Gabriella.

Troy placed the basketball on the seat at the back carefully.

"Shall we go?" Troy asked smiling.

"Yup." Gabriella giggled and kiss him on the cheek.

"My sweet valentine!" Gabriella whispered and it made Troy's cheek turn red.

"Look there they are!" Troy pointed out at the valentine booth that was full of people. Chad, Jason and Zeke were in front of the line so Troy ran to them and squeezed in.

"How many do you want, Troy?" The SRC member asked him with interest.

"11 red real roses and 1 fake one!" Troy smiled and the SRC member looked at him confusedly. But he obeyed what he said.

"Just write your note here!" The guy handed him a small valentine card.

Troy thought for a moment then he wrote,

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the most wonderful and extra ordinary girl I've ever met._

_I'll love you till the last one of these roses dies._

_Love you always,_

_Troy_

Troy signed it and stick it on the bouquet of flower. He smiled because he knows that the one fake roses wont die so it means that he'll love her forever.

"Make sure this gets to her okay?" Troy smiled at the SRC member who just nodded his head in understanding.

----------------------------------------------------

"Taylor! Can I squeeze in?" Gabriella pleaded and Taylor couldn't do anything but to let her.

"You're lucky." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella looked at another SRC member who was just staring at her.

"How many do you want?" The girl asked.

"3 red roses please. Can you tie them up and put ' _I' _'**LOVE'** 'YOU' in those three roses." The SRC nodded her head and gave her a valentine card the same as Troy's.

Gabriella wrote:

_My Dearest Troy,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the most perfect guy I've ever met._

_I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I was loved by you!_

_Love you always,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella signed it and then kissed the card and the flowers.

"Make sure this gets to him okay?" Gabriella smiled and tried her best to get out of the huge crowd forming around her. She was almost there then she accidentally tripped on someone's foot and luckily, she landed right on Troy. They both laughed.

When everybody finally finished doing stuff, they decided to meet in the park after school. They were all walking to their first class happily. All of them were separated because they don't have the same classes. Troy sigh as she kiss Gabriella good bye.

"See you later." Gabriella waved at Troy before entering the class.

"Bye!" Troy waved back and ran to his class before he gets late. The first period continued and every girl got excited when they heard a knock on the door. It was the SRC members sending out the flowers. Gabriella sat back straight.

Gabriella's name was the first one to call out. She smiled and take the flowers.

"There's one fake rose and the rest are real." The guy whispered to her and she looked at him blankly. Gabriella opened the card excitedly, he knows that they're from Troy. She read the card and an gigantic smile formed on her face. She's smart enough to figure out the puzzle.

"Another one, wait no, two for you Ms Montez." The SRC came back and handed him 6 flowers, 3 flowers each. She looked at the flowers and wondered who could've gave it to her. It didn't have a name so she just took it with Troy's flowers. The class went on and she can't wait till the class finishes.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy wrote stuff in his notebook lazily. He's waiting for the SRC to arrive and give out flowers. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Troy quickly sat up.

"Troy Bolton!" The SRC gave out a big sigh holding all this bunch of flowers and walking towards him. Troy was smiling not because there are lots of flowers, but because there's a particular flower there that came from the one he loves the most. He's not surprise that he got a lot of flowers because he always get them every year. Most of the girls in East High sends him flowers.

"Thanks." Troy smiled at the SRC member who was now looking around the room. Troy started searching for the flowers and card that he's really waiting for but it wasn't there. Did Gabriella forget to send her boyfriend flowers?

"I'm sorry. I forgot to give this to Troy Bolton." A girl came running catching her breath. She was actually sweating so they figured out the she ran a long way. The girl was holding three flowers with 'I Love You' written in each. Troy smiled and was hoping that, those are the flowers from Gabriella. The girl handed him the flowers and mouthed I'm sorry to him. He nodded and smiled at her then he took the card to check who gave those flowers. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw Gabriella's name written on it. He read the letter and became lost in his own small world with Gabriella. He leaned back on his chair with the words on the card hanging on his head.

_I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I was loved by you! _

"Wow. Gabriella actually said that to me." Troy whispered and was lucky that nobody heard him.

"Mr Bolton! Pay attention." His teacher yelled at him and he suddenly clicked back to reality. He felt so annoyed but he can't show it because he might get into bigger trouble.

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be a tragedy! Gloomy faces are coming! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really appreciate it.. Please read and review.


	20. Hello? Troy? Are you there?

**Chapter 20**

The last bell of the day finally went. Troy waited for Gabriella outside her room. There were too many students coming out but its just something about Gabriella that he finds different and always help him pick her out of the crowd.

"Gabriella come on!" Troy swiftly grabbed her hand and she smiled because she knows that its Troy.

They ran on to Troy's car and they arrived at the park in about 5 minutes.

"Here we are." Troy jumped off the car and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella giggled as Troy took her hand to escort her.

"Always welcome." They smiled at each other and walked to the rest of their friends. The only one that they need to wait for is Chad and Taylor. Troy's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello dad?" Troy saw the caller id and found out that its his dad.

"Hey Troy can you do me a favour?" His dad's voice was really soft.

"What kind?" Troy hoped that its not something difficult.

"I forgot to fetch the flowers for your mother. She's gonna kill me if she found out." Mr Bolton sounded nervous.

"Sure dad. I'll be right there." Troy chuckled realising how funny the situation really is. His dad is asking him for help to get her mum some flowers.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked curiously hoping that the phone call won't ruin the day.

"My dad sort of, forgot to fetch flowers for my mum. So he asked me to get it." Troy looked at Gabriella who was trying her best not to laugh because she don't want to be rude.

"You can laugh, Gabriella. I reckon its funny too." Troy laughed and Gabriella burst out laughing too.

"I'll be back before you know it." Troy kissed her on the lips softly and then hopped back in his car. He waved at them and head to the florist.

Troy saw a box of heart chocolate when he got of the florist. The first person that popped into his mind when he saw it was Gabriella so he decided to buy it for her. The florist was a bit far from the park so he called Gabriella to tell her that he won't be back in about 20 minutes.

"Hello Gabriella?" Troy talked on his phone while driving.

"Hello Troy." Gabriella's voice always makes him smile.

"I won't be back in about 20 minutes. Is that ok?" Troy looked at the chocolates that he bought for her that was sitting on the seat next to him. When he looked back on the road, a car coming from his side didn't stop. He dropped the phone on the seat but forgot to end the call so it means that Gabriella is still hearing what's happening. He tried to turned left but he was too late.

The car suddenly hit Troy's car and he accidentally screamed when he saw the car hitting his. The impact was so hard that he hit his head on the wheel. He fell unconscious.

"Hello? Troy? Are you there?" Gabriella exclaimed with terror feeling her voice. She could feel that something bad just happened because he heard a loud noise followed by Troy's scream. She started to panic.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" The driver of the other car went out and ran to Troy's car. She was scared because she just caused a king sized trouble. She looked at the window and found Troy with blood all over his head. She dialled 911 quickly trying to calm her self down.

The ambulanced arrived in less than 2 minutes. They arrived quickly in the hospital farther from Troy's house.

"Miss?" The doctor came out of the emergency room where Troy was.

"Yes?" The girl stood up crying. She was really worried about this guy even though she doesn't know him.

"What's his name?" The doctor stood in front of her.

"I don't know." The girl said between sobs.

"He's not dead is he?" The girl started crying more.

"No but we have to take him to the hospital in San Diego. They have the best surgeon there and he can help him a lot." The doctor shook his head with concern.

"He's going to be alright, right?" The girl was very hopeful that the doctor will say yes.

"I don't want to jump into conclusion but there's a big possibility that he'll end up having an amnesia." The doctor looked down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Take him to San Diego." The girl didn't stop crying.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked before turning back to tell the other doctors.

"Erica." The girl said very softly because its difficult for her to say anything while crying.

Erica is a really rich girl and she lives in San Diego. She only went to Albuquerque because she's suppose to meet her mother there. She went back to Troy's car to find out his name or anything about him. It was dark there and he saw guys forming around the car.

"Hey! Get away from there." Erica yelled out pumping the horn of her car. The guys sprinted away because they thought that there were someone else with her.

She went inside Troy's car but found nothing but bunch of flowers and a basketball. She looked at the plate number of the car. It was gone she figured out that those boys stole it.

"Those jerks." She yelled as loud as she could. She took everything that was inside the car and head back to the hospital where Troy is. As soon as she arrived there, they head to San Diego immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------

"We have to go. Its been 30 minutes and Troy is still not here. Something wrong happened. I know it." Gabriella started crying even though she doesn't know what exactly happened.

"But where are we going Gabriella? We don't know where he is." Ryan said softly.

"Try calling him again." Chad said starting to panic.

"Its unavailable. He's phone is probably off or something." Gabriella started crying harder. Terrible feelings kept creeping on her body. And more horrible thought are plunging in her head.

"Call his dad." Jason suggested.

"I'll call him." Chad had the guts to call Mr Bolton because he knows that Gabriella couldn't possibly speak anymore.

"Hello Mr Bolton? Is Troy home yet?" Chad said trying to hide his worried ness.

"No actually I thought he's with you." Mr Bolton said confusedly.

"Didn't you tell him to get some flowers?" Chad asked curiously walking back and forth.

"Yeah but he didn't come back so I decided to buy it my self." Mr Bolton started to sound suspicious.

"Is everything ok?" Mr Bolton finally asked. But that's the question that everyone was trying to avoid.

"Well, we tried calling him before and he answered but then we heard a loud noise and a scream from him so we got worried. Then the line went dead." Chad was now panicking.

"Where are you guys now?" Mr Bolton grabbed his coat and head to his car.

"In the park." Chad answered.

"I'll be right there."

"Ok." They both hung up and everybody's eyes were on Chad.

"Well?" Taylor asked worriedly while rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Troy's not home. Mr Bolton will be here any minute now." Chad sat next to Gabriella.

"He's going to be fine." He knows that everything is not fine. He's just trying to make Gabriella better but its totally not working.

"You don't know how he screamed. It feels like he just had a car crash. The noises all makes sense." Gabriella couldn't take anymore after this. Then Mr Bolton appear.

"Where is he?" That's the first thing that came out of Mr Bolton's mouth.

"We don't know coach." Chad was used on calling him coach because he is, in fact, their basketball coach.

"Let's go find him. Some of you, get in my car." Mr Bolton, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor followed him while the others went to their own cars but still followed them.

"Where could Troy be?" Taylor asked hoping that someone will actually answer her.

"He might be in the florist where I sent him." Mr Bolton started speeding a little bit. He also got the feeling that Gabriella has.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled that made Mr Bolton stopped rapidly.

"Isn't that Troy's car?" Gabriella pointed out somewhere and found a blue car trashed on the grass. They were surprise because no one was in there.

"Yeah I think it is." Chad looked at it in disbelief. The way they looked at the car, it seemed like whoever was inside would be really lucky to survive that.

They ran to the car as fast as they could. All of them were almost flying.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella started crying because she was sure that its Troy's car because she saw some petals on the seat and the ribbon that she used to wrap the basketball with.

"No.. no.." Mr Bolton shook his head. No one wants to believe it. He can't die!

"There's blood everywhere. But where's Troy?" Chad was trying to fight back his tears while the others already spilt it out.

"The person who crashed with him probably took him." Zeke said softly.

"NO! TROY!" Gabriella yelled out and fell on her knees. She just can't take it. She don't want to believe that he might dead. There was a tiny hope in her that Troy is still alive.

"I'll call the police." Mr Bolton turned around to call the police. A tear rolled down his cheeks as he dialled the number.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.


	21. Who? Oh right me Ronnie

**Chapter 21**

"Erica! What happened?" Erica's parents arrived at the hospital and found her on the seat crying.

"It was my fault mum." Erica run to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I was speeding and didn't notice that his car was approaching. I-- I" She couldn't continue. She couldn't find anyone else to blame but herself.

"What's his name?" Her dad asked with concern. Her parents are really nice and they decided that they will pay everything and Troy will stay in their house until they found his real family.

"I don't know dad." Erica was still crying. She is a 16 year old girl and still always cry.

"Miss Erica?" The doctor came out and all of them looked at him waiting and hoping for a good news.

"He's fine now." The doctor said and he could see that Erica and her parents were relief.

"But?" Her dad figured out that the doctor wasn't finish yet.

"But he has an amnesia. It might take time for him to recover. You could visit him right now. He's awake now but don't know anything about his past." The doctor just looked at them with no expression on his face.

"Go Erica. It'll be fine." Her mum hugged her one last time and she walked slowly to his room. He was looking out the window. She stared at him for a pretty long time.

"_He's so… cute. I messed up this cute guy's life."_ Erica thought as she entered the room. She didn't really get the chance to see his face before because it was all covered with blood.

"Hi." Erica looked down sadly.

"Hello." Troy knows nothing about what happened.

"Where am I?" He asked confusedly. He tried to sit up but his head was in so much pain. Erica ran to him and helped him sit up.

"You're in the hospital in San Diego." Erica started trying not to catch her gaze.

"Why am I here?" Troy put his hand on his head.

"My car crashed on to yours. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Erica burst out laughing. Troy was still the same person, nice kind and caring.

"Don't cry." Troy tried to reach for her face but it was too difficult.

"What's your name?" Troy asked trying to change the whole subject.

"Erica." She said softly.

"Nice meeting you I'm---I'm.. Who am I?" Troy asked himself.

"I can't remember anything." Troy put his hand on his head trying his best to remember something but there is only one figure that keeps on coming up, which is Gabriella. He couldn't remember her face perfectly though. It was blurry.

"Let's just call you Ronnie." That name just popped on her mind.

"Ok.. Well, I'm Ronnie." Troy tried to laugh but he only managed to do a little laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I gonna do mum?" Gabriella asked sitting on the bed next to her mum.

"I don't know where he is." Gabriella kept on crying and crying. Tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"Let's just pray to God that he'll be fine." Ms Montez knows that there's nothing else they could do.

"Wherever he is, I just hope that he's ok." Gabriella lie on the bed and buried her face on the pillow. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Her mum looked at her worriedly then she walked out the door turning off the lights on her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Erica walked in Troy's room the next day.

"I feel great." Troy smiled and can now sit up but there is still bandages wrapped around his head.

"The doctor said you can get out of the hospital. You just have to take it easy." The first smile that formed on her face that day. Knowing that he's ok.

"Cool! I want to get out of here. But what am I gonna wear? I can't go out with this." Troy looked at his self and then looked up at Erica when he heard her giggling.

"That's why I bought you some clothes." Erica handed him the clothes that she was holding.

"Thanks." Troy blushed. He had to admit that Erica is pretty cute.

"I'll just go and get change." Troy can now stand up. He head to the bathroom and locked the door. He got changed and he looked as good as new except for the bandages.

"Wow. You look good Ronnie." Troy stepped out of the room and smiled.

"Who? Oh right me. Ronnie." Troy looked a bit confused at first then he remembered. They head outside and stopped when they saw people playing basketball. The ball accidentally rolled on his feet. He grabbed it and suddenly had a quick, blurry flashback.

"_I got something for you too!" Gabriella wasn't sure that she'll like her present for him. Gabriella came out and handed Troy a new basketball wrapped with a ribbon. _

"_Wow! No way! You got the basketball that I always wanted." Troy was really happy. He's been staring at that basketball for a long time but his dad wouldn't let him buy it because its too expensive. But now he has it._

"_Like it?" Her face lightened up when she saw his face._

"_I love it!" Troy lifted her up and swung her around almost knocking down the vase. He picked up the ball and stared at it for a moment. _

Troy dropped the ball and touched his head. It was aching again.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" Erica asked worriedly.

"I keep on seeing this girl in my head. But I can't see her face properly." Troy closed his eyes and didn't see the sadness in Erica's face.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How are you Gabriella?" Taylor asked while walking on their first period which is Maths.

"Not bad." Gabriella replied sadly. Taylor knows that Gabriella is feels really miserable. She's not too well too because Troy is not around.

Its lunch and the whole gang was quiet while eating. There was not a single smile that formed on their faces this week. Yeah, its been a week and they still have no news about Troy.

"So…" Chad was trying his best to think of something to talk about. Something farthest from Troy. Everybody looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Wanna go movies tonight?" Chad wasn't in the mood of hanging out but he just wants to ask. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not without Troy." Gabriella said softly but everybody head her because of the silence that filled the table.

"Come on Gabriella. Troy wouldn't want you to be sad." Chad knows that Troy cares so much about Gabriella and he doesn't like seeing her cry. Gabriella wiped the tears that were forming on her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm gonna start calling Troy, Ronnie now)**

"Ronnie. We should go back to Albuquerque to find your real family." Erica has feelings for Troy now and she don't want to let him go but she had to.

"Ok." Troy was happy to go back and search for his past. The only thing that really interest him in his past is the girl that always appear in his dream but can never figure how she really looks like.

"We're going this afternoon." Erica said.

"I better pack up." Ronnie ran upstairs and started to pack up his luggage. He really likes hanging out with Erica.

Its now 3pm and their flight is 3:30pm. Erica and Ronnie hopped in the car but Erica was the one driving because they couldn't find Ronnie's license and he also forgot how to drive.

"Hurry up Erica. We're gonna miss the plane." Ronnie opened the car door quickly.

"Coming!" Erica rolled her eyes and ran behind Ronnie. They settled themselves on the plane.

They arrived at Albuquerque. It was 11pm and they head back to Erica's auntie's house. That's where they're staying.

"Here we are." Erica opened the door and her boy cousin greeted him.

"Hey Erica! How are you?" Her cousin James was about 18 years old and one inch taller than Ronnie. Erica smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm good James. You?" James grabbed their luggage and show them their room.

"Never better. Here's where you'll be sleeping Erica." James threw her luggage on the bed upstairs.

"And Ronnie, was it? Here's your room." James smiled and put his luggage slowly in the room just across Erica's

"You guys better go to sleep. Its late. I'll show you guys around tomorrow morning." James smiled at them and ran downstairs.

Ronnie walked in and lie on the bed. He was really tired. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ronnie said wondering if its Erica but its not. It was James.

"Hey, Ronnie. By the way, Erica brought those when you had the car crash. I think they're from you car. I didn't touch any of them" James pointed out to a table full of flowers, a broken phone and a basketball.

"Ok, thanks." Ronnie smiled then James head back downstairs.

"Wow! There's so many flowers. I probably got them on valentines day." Ronnie smiled knowing that he probably have a girlfriend. Then his smile faded when he remembered how hurt his girlfriend would be not seeing him for a long time. Ronnie gave out a big sigh.

"A basketball?" Ronnie picked up the basketball confusedly, then he saw the writing on it.

"Happy Valentines Day Troy! Love you always, Gabriella!" Ronnie read it out loud then it suddenly clicked to him.

"My name is… Troy." Ronnie stared at it for a long time.

"Gabriella girl is probably my girlfriend." Ronnie felt sad then he searched through the flowers if any cards have the name Gabriella on it. Finally he found it. The roses died already because it wasn't put on water.

The three roses have I LOVE YOU written on it then he read the card.

"My Dearest Troy, Happy Valentine's Day to the most perfect guy I've ever met. I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I was loved by you! Love you always, Gabriella." Ronnie looked at it in amazement. He actually blushed reading the letter.

"Wow. This girl probably loves me a lot." Ronnie smiled to himself and lie down on the bed. He stretched out and felt something on his finger.

"Wait. I have a ring? How come I never noticed?" Ronnie sat up and looked at it.

"Wow. I feel so special." Ronnie looked at the ring that matches Gabriella's.

"Gabriella." That was the last thing that he said before going to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Don't worry guys, Troy didn't die. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	22. I’m Ronnie Are you Gabi?

**Chapter 22**

Gabriella was still awake. She just couldn't sleep. She went to the balcony and looked at the stars. A shooting star went by and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"I wish I'll see Troy soon." A tear rolled down her cheek as she remember Troy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ronnie! Wanna play some basketball." James was in the backyard playing basketball. It was pretty late in the afternoon.

"I don't know how to play." Ronnie smiled in embarrassment.

"You haven't even try. Come on." James ran to him and hand him the ball. Ronnie took it and started bouncing it. He was really good dribbling it. He took a shot from three points and it went in.

"Are you sure you don't' know how to play?" James tilted his head and looked at Ronnie for an answer..

"Maybe in the past I do." Ronnie smiled as he took another shot. It went in again. He was really proud of himself.

"Hello guys!" Erica called out lazily.

"Hey Erica. Look I can play basketball." Ronnie took a shot and dribbled it. All of them were impressed.

"I'm gonna go to East High to go check out something. Ronnie stay here okay." Erica ran to the bathroom to get change. Troy just nodded his head and continued playing.

"Bye guys!" Erica yelled out while opening the door.

"Bye!" The two answered and continued playing the game.

Erica was walking and she was near East High when she suddenly bumped on to someone.

"I'm so sorry. I kept on bumping to people this days." Erica helped the girl that she bumped into and gather her things that was lying all over the floor.

"That's ok." Gabriella forced a smile.

"Thanks." Gabriella said after they gathered all the things.

"What's your name?" Gabriella asked. There's something about the girl that just makes her want to be her friend.

"Erica, how about you?" Erica smiled at her. She really liked Gabriella already. But Erica could tell that something was wrong but she didn't want to bring it up.

"My name is----" Before she could finish, Taylor yelled out.

"Gabi!" Taylor looked at the unfamiliar girl that was standing next to Gabriella.

"Well, that answers my question. Nice meeting you Gabi." Erica smiled and stick out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you too. By the way, this is Taylor, my best friend." Gabriella put on a little smile.

"Hi I'm Erica." Erica smiled at Taylor and she smile back.

"What were you saying Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I forgot now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Erica!" Taylor let out a sigh and walked away.

"Do you want to eat or something?" Erica asked hoping that her new friend will say yes.

"Umm.." Gabriella wasn't sure yet. She wasn't really in the mood of going anywhere.

"I insist. Please!" Erica pleaded.

"Ok." Gabriella finally gave in and head to the food court.

"I don't want to judge or anything but you look so depress." Erica noticed that since the first time she saw her.

"Its nothing." Gabriella tried to hide it.

"Where are you from?" Gabriella asked changing the subject quickly before she asks more questions about it.

"San Diego." Erica answered quickly.

"I lived there. But I moved. What brings you here?" Gabriella asked curiously pretty surprise.

"I had an accident with this guy and he had an amnesia. I'm here to find his family." Erica said looking down feeling guilty again.

"Oh. Maybe I can help you. Give me a ring tomorrow so I can meet him. If its ok with you." Gabriella said. She really likes helping people.

"That'll be great. What's you number?" They took out their phones and exchanged number.

"What's his name?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know but we call him Ronnie." Erica suddenly had this dreamy eyes and started thinking about him.

"You like him don't you." Gabriella could see it right through her.

"Well, a bit. Only a bit." Erica said blushing.

"I'm betting he likes you too." Gabriella grinned a little.

"I don't know. We're really close though." She blushed even more.

"I got to go now. Meet you tomorrow afternoon in the park. 4pm is that ok?" Erica stood up.

"Perfect!" Gabriella said then they waved to each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home everybody!" Erica yelled out throwing her handbag on the couch.

"Erica I forgot to tell you. I know my real name now." Ronnie said excitedly running to her and almost knocked her down.

"Really? What is it?" Erica was really interested to know.

"Troy. My name is Troy and I think I have a girlfriend named Gabriella." Ronnie smiled waiting for Erica to say something.

"Oh." That's all she could say. The word girlfriend doesn't sound too good to her. That world suddenly turned her beautiful day upside down.

"By the way. I know someone that can help us around. I met her today. Her name is Gabi and trust me, she's really nice." Erica didn't know that Gabi and Gabriella is the same person.

**(I'm gonna start calling Ronnie, Troy now)**

"Cool! When are we gonna meet her?" Troy asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. Look presentable ok?" Erica joked poking him on the arm then she went upstairs.

----------------------------

"Hello honey!" Ms Montez greeted her daughter.

"Hi mum." Gabriella said with a little smile on her face but depression is still on her eyes.

"How's your day?" Her mum knows everything about Troy and it make her feel sadden every time she sees her daughter in tears.

"I met this girl by the way. She's really nice." Gabriella ran upstairs and looked at the photo frame of her and Troy that was sitting on the bed side table. Her hope suddenly becomes higher.

"I miss you so much Troy." She grabbed the picture and kiss it.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella lie on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

The last bell went and Gabriella hurried out the school. There is no longer anyone to wait for her every afternoon to drive her home. She walked slowly to the park because she have about 20 minutes more.

She sat on the bench where she usually sit with Troy. Everyone goes past there so she figured out that Erica and Ronnie will find her there.

-----------------------------------

"There she is!" Troy and Erica stepped out of the car. Troy looked at where Erica pointed. He couldn't see her face because she was looking at the other side. They started walking towards her with a normal pace.

"Oh I forgot to get something. Go there and introduce yourself ok. Be nice." Erica took a final glance and ran back to her car. Troy continued walking towards Gabriella. He was straightening his clothes and clearing his throat. This is the first girl that she'll meet after Erica.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Troy said softly.

"Sure go ahead." Gabriella didn't really look at who was asking. Troy nervously sat on the other edge of the bench. He didn't know what to do next. He stare at her for a moment and she looked really familiar to him.

"_Wow! She's beautiful!" _Troy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm Ronnie. Are you Gabi?" Troy asked putting a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah." Gabriella finally turned to face him. She was totally, totally astonish to see Troy. She was so happy, sad, confused, excited, shocked surprise and everything mixed up. She didn't know what to do or how to react exactly.

"Troy?" Gabriella smiled and Troy looked at her confusedly.

"Who? Oh me. Yeah my real name is Troy but they call me Ronnie. I'm Erica's friend." Troy stick her hand out for a handshake. Gabriella confusedly took it.

"You don't know me?" Gabriella's heart is starting to tear apart slowly, making her feel all the pain.

"Um.. No because I had an amnesia. But you look really familiar." Troy looked down on the ground feeling a little bit guilty.

"_That's because I'm your girlfriend, Troy." _Gabriella said in her mind trying her best to fight the tear that starting to form in her eyes. She don't want to cry because he'll think that she's nuts and she also remembered that Erica said she likes him and they're really close. Gabriella didn't want to ruin their new life by saying that she's his girlfriend.

"Have we met before?" Troy asked curiously.

"We go to the same school together." Gabriella forced a smile. He obviously can't remember anything.

"Really? That's cool." A smile extended across Troy's face.

"Hey Gabi!" Erica came running to them while waving.

"Hi Erica." Gabriella tried her best to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Do you think you could help us find Ronnie's real family?" Erica have no clue what was really happening and what conversation they just had.

"We go to school together." Troy looked at Erica.

"Really?" Erica sat in the middle of them enthusiastically.

"So you know his real name then." Erica said excitedly.

"Yeah I know a lot about him. He's the most popular guy at East High." Gabriella chuckled fakely.

"He is? How is that?" Erica turned around to look at Troy and Troy just shrugged.

"He's the captain of the basketball team at school called wildcats." Erica's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"No wonder your good at basketball." Erica hit him on the arm and Gabriella didn't want to watch them flirt and stuff.

"Let's go to the food court. We'll talk there." Erica grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the car.

They arrived at the food court and settled them selves.

"So, what's Ronnie's real name?" Erica asked excitedly.

"Troy, Troy Bolton." Gabriella wanted to look deep into his eyes to make him remember at least something about her.

"I knew my name is Troy. I saw it written in the basketball and valentine card." Troy smiled and looked at the two girls.

"Hey Gabi, do you know anyone named Gabriella?" Troy asked looking straight at Gabriella. He totally didn't know that the answer is right in front of her.

"Why?" Gabriella had her hopes up as soon as he said her name.

"Because I saw it in the basketball and the valentine card. I just thought maybe she's my girlfriend. But I don't know how she looks like." Troy explained. Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore and she knows that tears will flow down her face any minute now.

"Excuse me I need to go bathroom." Gabriella ran to the bathroom and started crying. He doesn't remember her at all.

"Is she ok?" Troy asked with concern judging by the way she ran to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure." Erica looked concern too. Then suddenly, Gabriella's phone rang. Troy and Erica exchanged look trying to decide whether or not, to answer it.

"Answer it, Erica." Troy grabbed Gabriella's phone and handed it to Erica. She tried to push the phone away but Troy kept on pushing it back.

"Hello?" Erica said nervously.

"Gabi?" It was Taylor.

"No. Its her friend Erica. She's in the bathroom right now. Can I take your message." Erica said politely.

"Oh I just wanted to ask her if she have info about Troy yet. That's all. Tell Gabriella to call me back ok." Taylor said quickly.

"Wait. You mean Gabi?" Erica asked thinking if she heard Taylor right.

"Yeah, Gabriella and Gabi. Same person." Taylor said confusedly while shrugging.

"Why would Gabi want to have info about Troy?" Erica looked at Troy who was looking at her when he heard his name.

"Didn't you know? Troy is Gabriella's missing boyfriend. That's why she's been depress all week." Taylor explained. Erica felt like someone just stabbed her right on the heart. She froze for a moment not knowing what to do next. She likes Troy but she can't have him because he have a girlfriend in the past and she's now her own friend.

"I'll get her your message. Bye!" Erica hung up and glimpse at Troy then ran to the bathroom to find Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked confusedly but Erica didn't answer.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter! And by the way, I want to ask your opinions of how you want me to end this story. I really want your suggestions. Thanks guys!

Please read and review!


	23. The answer’s right in front of you Troy

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I just want to ask you guys if you could give me suggestions of how you want me to end this story. Even your opinions will help a lot. Thanks!**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23**

"Gabriella?" Erica entered the empty bathroom. Almost empty. She could hear sobs and she figured out that its Gabriella.

"I'll be right there in a minute." Gabriella washed her face hurriedly but its impossible to hide that she'd been crying.

"Gabi." Erica stepped next to her and she quickly hid her face.

"You're friend Taylor called. She asked you if you have info about Troy." Erica gave her a big hint that she already knows what's going on. Gabriella paused for a moment putting in everything that Erica just said.

"You know now?" Gabriella turned to face her completely forgetting about her red eyes that didn't stop to give out tears. Erica nodded.

"I'm sorry Erica." Gabriella can't find any other words to say to her.

"I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry. It was my fault that you two are apart." Erica smiled weakly.

"But Troy don't remember me anymore." Gabriella started crying again.

"Help him remember. I reckon he's a smart guy." Erica smiled trying to cheer her up.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella knows that Erica was hurt but she didn't know how much.

"Definitely." Erica smiled and it made Gabriella felt better.

They went out the bathroom together and saw Troy sitting there alone.

"Hi Troy." Erica sat down across him next to Gabriella.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy noticed that Gabriella cried. His head hurt again and pictures of Gabriella started to flood his mind.

"Oh its nothing." Gabriella tried to smile.

"Wait I got to go. James needs me. Troy stay here with Gabriella and walk her home its getting dark." Erica ran away not waiting for another word to come out off his mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy touched her hand by accident.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. There was a long silence between them until Troy finally broke it.

"Can I walk you home?" Troy asked and didn't occur to him that he doesn't know where Gabriella lives.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled and Troy helped her up. Troy felt different and he could see scenes in his mind with him and Gabriella walking together at the same place.

"Are we close friends?" They continued walking and Troy just let his feet lead the way.

"Why do you ask?" Gabriella don't want to get her hopes up because she might get disappointed again.

"Its weird because when I saw your face. Pictures of you and me just started gushing on my mind." Troy chuckled and blushed a little.

"Is this your house?" Troy stopped and was hoping that he stopped at the right place.

"Yeah." Even Gabriella didn't notice that Troy actually knows the way.

'_How did I know the way to her house?' _Troy asked his self.

They stopped at the doorway waiting for someone to say something.

"You know when you asked me who Gabriella is." Gabriella started and not sure how to say the rest.

"Yeah…" Troy asked not sure where she's getting at.

"The answer's right in front of you Troy. I'm Gabriella. I'm your girlfriend." She started crying again. She just couldn't help it. Troy froze for a moment not knowing what to say or what to do/

' _This beautiful girl in front of me is my girlfriend? Damn I sure have good taste.' _Troy thought and suddenly clicked to him that Gabriella's crying.

"Don't cry." Troy suddenly hugged her gently. He feels so complete when he's with her. Gabriella hugged him back. She really, really missed Troy more than anything.

"Good night! I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said but not really wanting to leave.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Gabriella didn't know why she asked that question.

"Yeah I think I'll go. Can I walk you to school?" He crossed his fingers.

"Sure!" She knows that he still can't remember anything but she decided that she'll make him remember.

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling much, much better. Seeing Troy is just the best thing that happened to her this week.

"Hi mum." Gabriella hugged her mum.

"You're feeling well today." Ms Montez smile as she look at her happy daughter. Smile that never came up since Troy disappeared.

"Yeah. I saw Troy yesterday. But he has an amnesia." Gabriella's face suddenly fell.

"At least you know that he's fine." Her mum smiled lifting her chin up. She smiled back and ran upstairs to get change.

She was finish dressing up for school in about 30 minutes. She sat on the couch waiting patiently for someone to ring the doorbell.

"He's here. See you mum!" Gabriella yelled and ran to the door excitedly.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy was standing there nervously swaying back and forth with his heel.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled and stepped out of the door.

"Who? Oh right." Troy always forget that he's name is really Troy. He's used to people calling him Ronnie. Gabriella just smiled. She understood that he's not used to it yet.

They've been walking for a minute now and it was complete silence. Neither of them don't know how to start a conversation.

"Troy?" Gabriella finally spoke. Troy quickly looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked excitedly.

"Can you sing for me?" Gabriella just wanted to know if he still have the same abilities like before.

"What? Oh sorry. I can't sing at all. I'll just embarrass my self in front of you." Troy shook his head really not intending to sing at all.

"Please." She said without any threatening tone.

"I can't sing at all." He said still shaking his head convincing his self that he's not going to sing.

"Oh ok." Gabriella really wanted him to sing. She misses his voice so much. She looked down sadly.

' _Should I sing for her? She looks so sad. I don't want her to be sad.' _Troy thought looking around trying to decide if he should sing.

"It's the start of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new." Troy didn't know how he sang it. He thought that he sounded really bad but she don't want her to feel gloomy. He didn't want to catch her gaze. He put his hand on his pocket quickly.

"How did you know that song? Do you remember?" Gabriella said stopping and looking very hopeful. Then Troy suddenly asked his self how he knew that song. He didn't practice singing it. It just came out.

"I don't know." Troy was really telling the truth.

"Oh." That's all she could say.

"Why? What about that song?" Troy turned to her to look at her face.

"That's the first song we sang together when we first met." Gabriella smiled remembering the moment.

"Oh." Troy tried to remember but he can't and it also tears him apart.

"Well, are you ready to go to your old school?" Gabriella stopped and looked at him before going inside.

"I'm ready to go anywhere with you." Troy smiled and Gabriella blushed. As soon as Troy stepped in the school with Gabriella, everybody looked at Troy in disbelief. They all paused and some dropped their books. He was confuse and he just want to run somewhere peaceful and quiet. He looked around and he could hear his name everywhere.

"Why is everybody talking about me?" Troy leaned down to whisper at Gabriella.

"You were gone for a long time and you're the most popular guy in this school." Gabriella smiled.

"Is there anywhere here that we can be alone?" Troy whispered again.

"As a matter of fact yes." She grinned and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the rooftop.

"Remember this place?" Gabriella closed her eyes and feel the cool breeze. Troy's head suddenly hurt, he tried to hide it from Gabriella but she saw him.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I just have this pictures again in my head." Troy blinked his eyes couple of times.

"Sit down." Gabriella lead him to the bench and they sat down.

"What did you see?" She moved closer to him so that she'll hear him properly.

"Me and you talking and I'm giving you something. And I kneeled or something." Troy closed his eyes remembering what he just saw.

"That's the time when you asked me out. You gave me this necklace too." Gabriella held out and Troy looked at it tilting his head a little.

"That's nice." Troy smiled and brushed the necklace then he turned to look at Gabriella. He was one inch away from her when the bell suddenly rang. Both of them looked away quickly and ran downstairs.

"What do I have first?" Troy asked looking around the familiar school.

"We have drama today with Mrs Darbus." Gabriella said.

"Cool! We're together!" A really wide smiled formed across his face. Gabriella just giggled.

"Here we are." Gabriella stood in front of the door and was about to open the door when Troy opened it for her. She smiled and he smiled back at her. Gabriella looked around and Taylor and the other basketball players including Chad weren't in the room yet even Mrs Darbus. Only about 8 people were in the class and all of them were staring at them.

"I better get use to this stares." Troy laughed and sat next to Gabriella at the back.

"I wonder were Chad and Taylor are." She looked at the door excitedly.

"Who're they?" He asked without any clue.

"Chad is your best friend and Taylor is his girlfriend which is my best friend." Gabriella explained and jumped when she saw them entered the room.

"Stay there." Gabriella stood in front of Troy to block him and make him a surprise.

"Hi Taylor, Hi Chad." Gabriella said gleefully and Taylor and Chad looked at her like she was a complete stranger or a crazy person.

' _How could Gabriella be so happy when we all know that Troy is missing?' _Chad and Taylor said in their minds a bit angry.

"I got a surprise for you guys." Gabriella smiled then she moved on the side so that Chad and Taylor could see Troy.

"TROY!" Chad and Taylor ran to him in surprise and just hugged him tightly.

"Hi!" Troy said nervously and Gabriella gave him a comforting smile.

"What's wrong? You're acting like you never seen us before." Chad could sense something.

"Umm.." Troy turned to Gabriella and mouthed 'help'.

"Oh Troy have an amnesia." Gabriella looked down not wanting to catch their gazes but she could feel that Taylor's jaw just dropped open.

"What the hell is amnesia?" Chad looked at them confusedly and a bit angry because he was so left out.

"Its when you forgot everything about you, everything that happened to you." Taylor answered.

"You mean you don't remember me?" Chad asked shaking Troy's shoulder and Troy just shook his head.

"How did you know Gabriella then?" Taylor asked curiously eyeing both of them.

"The girl that accidentally crashed his car sort of bumped into me when we were walking. We got to know each other and she told me that she went here to find her friend's real family. I didn't know that he was talking about Troy. Then she brought him with her the second time we got together." Gabriella explained while sitting on the table. The rest of them sat on the tables too looking straight at Troy who was just standing there quietly.

"You really don't remember any of us?" Chad said softly.

"Well, sometimes pictures comes up on my head. Gabriella's always there." Troy looked at Gabriella then Mrs Darbus entered the room.

"Miss Montez, Miss Mckessie, Mr Danforth and…" Mrs Darbus blinked her eyes to make sure that she's really seeing what is there.

"Mr Bolton. I told you not to sit on the table. Lunchtime detention all of you." Mrs Darbus continued and all of them gave out a sigh.

"Are we in big trouble?" Troy leaned to Gabriella while Mrs Darbus weren't looking.

"No. She always put us in detention." She laughed softly.

"By the way Mr Bolton and Ms Montez, are you still going to the spring musical." Mrs Darbus turned to them and Troy quickly sat back properly on his seat. Gabriella looked at him sadly. She knows that Troy has no clue of what Mrs Darbus is talking about.

"Ummm…" Gabriella started and don't want to finish the rest. Troy saw her face and it suddenly clicked what Mrs Darbus is really talking about.

"Yeah we'll still go." Troy smiled and Gabriella looked at him surprised and happy.

"Ok then." Mrs Darbus turned back around and wrote something on the board.

"Are you sure Troy?" Gabriella was now the one who leaned to him.

"Definitely." Troy smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella's face lightened up more.

"Anything for you." Gabriella suddenly blushed. You can never count how many times she blushed in front of Troy.

The bell finally rang, all the students ran to the door except Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy.

"What do we have next?" Troy asked Gabriella. She's the only one that he really knows in that school.

"You have Science with Chad and I have math with Taylor. I guess I'll see you at recess in the cafeteria." Gabriella totally didn't want to leave Troy and he was feeling the same to her too.

"Oh ok." Troy helped her with her book.

"But can I walk you?" Troy said before giving her, her books.

"Sure." Gabriella was really happy because the old Troy always walk her even though his class is on the other side of the building.

"We gotta go man." Chad walked towards them.

"Can we walk them to their class?" Troy was still nervous in front of Chad and Taylor.

"Sure thing man." Chad felt like he's the old Troy because that what they always do.

"See you guys later!" Taylor said before entering the room.

"Bye." Chad said giving Taylor a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella and Troy just watched them.

"I'll see you later Gabriella." Troy looked into her eyes. He just wanted step up and kiss her at least on the cheek but he was too scared.

"I'll see you at lunch." Gabriella smiled.

' _Just do it man.' _The voice in Troy said. Troy moved a little bit but not close enough to be able to kiss her.

'_Come on! Do it.' _The voice again spoke but Troy just froze and waved then they walked away.

' _Stupid mistake. Stupid!' _The voice yelled at him.

----------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.


	24. Am I that transparent?

-1**Chapter 24**

"So man. How's it going with Gabriella? Are you still going out?" Chad asked curiously.

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about it." Troy looked at Chad who was doing handshake to other people. He guessed that Chad must be one of the popular student there too.

"Do you still like her?" Troy was surprise with this question.

"Ummm…" Troy started. He doesn't know if he should tell the truth or just leave the situation as it is.

"I do." He answered softly and Chad smiled. He guessed that he said the right answer.

"Gabriella is a great girl. Don't lose her. You know, many guys in this school likes Gabriella but scared that you'll kick the crap out of them." Chad laughed a little.

"Why is that?" Troy asked curiously because currently, he didn't think of his self as a very brave guy that will start a fight.

"Because you bashed up this guy named Kevin from West High. He was the captain of the basketball team there. He's a big guy so yeah." Chad enlightened the story.

"Am I a bad guy?" Troy asked wishing that he'll say no.

"No man. You were just trying to protect Gabriella. Kevin was kinda stalking her and trying to hurt her." Chad turned a bit serious remembering what happened.

"How much did I like Gabriella before?" Troy asked inquisitively.

"There is no such word that could describe how much. You love her more than anything in this world. That girl made a big impact in your life." Chad smiled not really looking straight at him.

"How is that?" He was starting to feel comfortable around Chad.  
"I never saw you been so in love with anyone at all before, except for Gabriella.. You went out with some girls but you didn't really show that much attention to the relationship because you know that they're just after the popularity. You even loved basketball more than those girls. But when Gabriella came, you risk your basketball practices just to stay with her. Something that never happened. And you also enjoy detention as long as Gabriella's there." Chad gave out a sigh followed by a giggle.

"So, detention was kinda normal for you two." He laughed and Troy laughed with him.

"Aren't we late for class?" Troy started to make his pace faster.

"Don't worry, Mr Ross **(I just made that name up) **is always late. Trust me on this one." Chad slowed Troy down a little bit. Then finally they arrived at the right classroom. Chad was right, the teacher weren't there yet.

"Zeke, Jason and Ryan are in this class. Remember any of them?" He asked Troy before opening the door. He was hoping that he'll remember one of them but Troy just shook his head.

Zeke, Jason and Ryan looked so gloomy. They were the only ones who were just sitting down talking quietly. Everyone else were running around or chucking some papers.

"Hey guys. Look who I have here." The three of them looked at the door when they heard Chad's voice. All of them ran and hugged Troy when they saw him.

"Troy! How..?" They were all so happy to see him.

"What's wrong?" Zeke looked at him confusedly. They have the same reaction that Chad had before.

"He have an amnesia. Its when you forget----" Before Chad could finish explaining, Jason cut him up.

"We know what amnesia is. We're not as dumb as you." They giggled a little bit but then turned serious.

"You should've at least let me sound smart for one moment." Chad said annoyed.

"So, you don't remember us?" Ryan pointed his hand on them.

"No." Troy don't like putting people down but he couldn't lie.

"How come?" Zeke asked again.

"Because he have an amnesia." Jason repeated.

"How about Gabriella?" The three of them asked exactly the same time. Troy was amazed that almost everyone in there knows about Gabriella and him.

"Oh. I met her. That's how I knew her." Troy smiled remembering Gabriella's face.

They all sat down when the teacher appeared on the door. The class was ok because they did some cool experiments.

Finally, the bell rang. All of them hurried out specially Troy. He really wants to see Gabriella. He misses her already.

"T--Tr-- Troy?" Sharpay couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Troy walking with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Umm.. Yeah?" Troy said asking help from the boys if they can tell him who this girl is.

"That's Sharpay, my girlfriend." Zeke introduced her like it's the first time.

"Why are you introducing me? Its Troy not a new kid, you idiot." Sharpay said with loud voice. Troy just looked down.

"Troy have an amnesia." Chad said quickly and plain.

"What!" Sharpay is now screaming. She noticed that they caught lots of students' attention so she dragged Troy far away while the others followed.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Sharpay asked making sure that nobody else was listening. Troy shook his head while looking down on the ground. Sharpay gave out a sigh then looked down too.

"How about Gabriella?" She asked looking straight at Troy now. Troy was surprised again. They all have asked him about Gabriella.

"Am I that transparent?" Troy said with a smile and they all looked at them and giggled.

"Gabriella is the world to you. She's the most important person in your life." She lead them to the cafeteria and found Gabriella and Taylor sitting in the normal spot.

"Look! There's Gabriella!" Troy was so happy and everyone could see it. He ran excitedly towards her and the rest of the gang stare at him with smiles marked on their faces.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella was happy to see him too. She forgot that Troy have an amnesia so she kissed him on the cheek as they usually do before. Troy looked at her surprised and happy. Then suddenly Gabriella remembered. Her face turned really red in embarrassment.

"Oooppss.. I'm so sorry Troy. I forgot that--" Gabriella couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

"Its ok Gabriella. I don't mind." He settled his self next to Gabriella.

"Of course you wouldn't mind. The fact that you're her boyfriend." Sharpay paused for a moment before sitting down next to Zeke.

"You're still going out right?" Sharpay asked really slowly trying to guess their emotions. The two of them exchanged looks not knowing what to say. Gabriella decided that its up to Troy to say it whether or not they're still going out. But she really, really want him to say yes and they didn't officially broke off. But what if he found someone new? What if its Erica? His answer has it all.

Troy took a final glanced at Gabriella's worried face then he turned to look at Sharpay.

"Yeah we are." Troy laughed when he saw all of them gave out the biggest sigh that he have ever seen. It felt like they didn't breathe the whole time.

"You scared me man." Jason shook his head smiling.

'_He said yes. It means that.. What does it mean exactly?' _Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy just smiled as if nothing happened.

"So, what did I miss when I was gone?" Troy leaned on the table roaming his eyes around starting from Chad who was sitting on the right side of him ending up to Gabriella who was on the left side. Troy's eyes seemed like they stopped at the sight of Gabriella. Its too difficult to take them off.

"All gloomy faces and weak basketball practices without the captain." Chad had no expression on his face.

"Maybe we could turn it upside down. What do you say you guys show me around the school?" Troy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ok. Great! Let's go." Zeke suddenly clapped his hands and all of them looked at him weirdly. He stopped looking a bit embarrass.

"Come on." Troy stood up and all of them followed.

"Where do you want to start?" Jason asked looking around the cafeteria.

"By the way, where's Kelsi?" Sharpay noticed that Kelsi was not around.

"She needs to go to her grandma's house because her grandma is sick. I called her this morning." Jason said this proudly as if he did a really good job of being a boyfriend.

"Oh ok. Let's start in the gym." Chad was excited to show Troy his real stage. The place that they always used to hang around.

"Let's go then." All of them started walking. It was pretty quiet because all of them were thinking what to say. Of course, Troy is next to Gabriella. He was thinking of holding Gabriella's hand but he doesn't know how to. He moved closer and closer to her and Gabriella was starting to notice.

Troy touched her hand but didn't really take it yet. Gabriella felt it and looked at Troy quickly. But Troy was trying his best not to catch her gaze and she could see that he's really nervous.

'_Just do it. Don't you blow it this time.' _The voice in Troy's mind spoke loudly ringing the sound in his head.

Troy finally took her hand and in his relief Gabriella took it too. They didn't look at each other for a moment. They're like newbies in being a couple.

"Here we are." Chad pointed to the door of them gym.

"Remember anything?" Chad looked at Troy and saw that he's blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Are you ok Troy?" Gabriella said worriedly. Chad was about to say the exact question too.

_**Flashback **_

"_So this is your real stage?" Gabriella said as she entered the gym without Troy knowing._

"_Yeah I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym." Troy handed Gabriella the ball then she took a shot. It went in and he was pretty surprise._

"_Whoa don't tell me you're good at hoops too?" Troy stared at her as she picked up the ball._

"_You know I once scored 41 points for the league championship."_

"_No way!" Troy looked at her in disbelief._

"_Yeah. And on the same day I invented my space shuttle and microwave pop corn." Gabriella smiled challengingly._

_**End of flashback**_

"Troy sit down." Gabriella grabbed his arm and made him sit comfortably on one of the chairs.

"Flashbacks?" Gabriella knows what's happening. The same thing happened in the rooftop before.

"Yeah." Troy nodded his head.

"You invented a space shuttle and microwave pop corn?" Troy said with a smile on his face and with one eyebrow up.

"You remembered?" Gabriella smiled by the thought of it.

"Remember what?" Chad obviously don't know what they're talking about. As a matter of fact, all of them didn't know what they're talking about.

"He just saw some scenes that happened to him." Gabriella explained followed by 'ohhhh's' from them.

"Let's go to the theatre next." Sharpay clapped excitedly and all of them rolled their eyes. They all know that Ryan and Sharpay loves the theatre but they didn't really like hanging out there but they figured out that Troy should at least take a look at it.

"Come one guys." Sharpay said impatiently dragging all of them into the theatre.

"Well Troy." Sharpay ran to the stage and cleaned her throat as if she's going to sing or something.

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't do it Troy. Not with all this people staring at me." Gabriella was about to turn away when Troy swiftly grabbed her hand._

"_Look at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together, remember? Like kindergarten." Troy looked at her while saying this comforting words. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Troy quickly looked at Gabriella. All the scenes in his head shows Gabriella all the time.

"Sing you guys!" Taylor clapped excitedly forgetting that they're talking to an amnesia Troy.

"Yeah come on guys!" Chad said supporting and agreeing to his girlfriend.

"Ahhh.." Troy's head starting to ache really bad now. He was down on his knees now closing his eyes tightly.

"Troy?" Gabriella was really worried. Chad quickly ran to them and helped Troy sit down.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay and Ryan ran to them quickly.

"My head. It hurts." Troy tried his best to say this because it was really difficult for him.

"What are we gonna do?" All of them looked at Troy for one moment the finally Troy sat back feeling great again.

"Its gone now. Don't worry." Troy glanced at them convincing them that they don't need to be troubled.

"Are you sure your okay Troy?" Gabriella was still not satisfied after Troy gave him a weak smile.

"Trust me." They all went out of the theatre and decided to go to Troy's locker. No one have touched that locker for a long time.

"Is this my locker?" Troy asked and glimpse at them.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded her head. All of them were so quiet. Troy had really forgotten everything.

"Do you guys know the combination?" Troy touched the lock that needed a combination to be able to open it.

"I do." Gabriella spoke.

"I do too but I forgot." Chad rubbed his head and smiled in embarrassment. Gabriella told Troy the combination and they finally opened it. Troy looked at it and saw pictures of basketball players and photos of him and Gabriella in the middle.

"Wow." He said softly then the bell rang. All of them went to their classes lazily. Every time there's a good moment happening, the bell always interrupt them. Its like the bell can sense it or something.

"We have history next Gabriella. Come on. See you later guys." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and started walking.

"Wait!" Gabriella suddenly causing Troy to lean back backwards. He looked at her with complete confusion.

"What?" Troy asked.

"How did you know we have history next?" Gabriella became suspicious. She surf her mind trying to remember if she told Troy that history is there next subject. Troy suddenly looked up. He was asking his self too. How did he know?

"I-I don't know how. Maybe my memory's going back." A wide smile was created of his face.

"Here we are." Gabriella walked in with Troy. Only a few people stared at them because the rest was too busy talking. Troy could hear a lot of murmured about him.

"Can I walk you home after school?" Troy wanted to spend most of his time with Gabriella. He really liked her.

"Sure." Gabriella felt the same way as Troy.

------------------------------------------------

Can you guys give me suggestions of how I'm gonna end this story? Thanks! Please read and review.


	25. Take care of Erica, James Bond

**Chapter 25**

Finally, the bell rang. Troy stood up quickly waiting patiently of Gabriella.

"Troy, are you going back to your real house now?" Gabriella asked curiously because she knows that he's currently staying with Erica. Troy thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Can you show me my house?" Troy chuckled looking around the neighbourhood. The place looked so familiar but yet he can't remember anything.

"Sure, why not?" Gabriella turned to a corner with Troy following right behind her.

"Can I ask you something Gabriella?" Troy cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it?" She answered not really looking at him.

"What if I didn't get my memory back. What's gonna happen to us?" Gabriella swiftly look at him. She didn't really thought of that.

"What do you mean what's gonna happen to us?" Gabriella didn't really know the answer so she twisted his words back to him.

"I don't know how much the old me loved you before. I'm asking if you want to start all over with the new me." Troy wanted to ask her this question long time ago but didn't find the right time until now.

"Before I answer that, I want to know how you feel about me." Gabriella bit her lips hoping she will hear the answer that she wants. If the wrong answer came out of Troy's lips, she wouldn't know what to do.

"I-I really like you Gabriella." Troy said this fast.

"I'm willing to wait for you forever, Troy." Gabriella smiled at him and her words crept in his ears and roll down his spines. He was so happy. He didn't know exactly what to say.

They continued walking and a long silence formed on the way.

"Here we are." Gabriella pointed out to his house.

"I'll see you later then." Gabriella added while turning away ready to go.

"Wait what?" Troy grabbed her hand not wanting her to leave him alone.

"I need you Gabriella. I can't explain everything to them without you by my side." Troy tried his best to sound convincing as possible.

"Ok. I'll stay." Gabriella grinned.

"And I did say I'll walk you home." Troy raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Yeah you did. Well, do you want me to knock for you or what?" Gabriella giggled as he look at Troy just standing in front of the closed door.

"I'll knock." Troy straightened his shirt and then knocked on the door. A lady opened the door with a surprised happy face.

"Troy!" Mrs Bolton hugged her son tightly having tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy hugged her back figuring out that she's his mother.

"Did you say Troy?" Mr Bolton came running down the stairs almost tripping down.

"My boy Troy." Mr Bolton hugged him the way his wife did.

"Come in you two." Mr Bolton opened the door widely so that they could come in. Troy sat right next to Gabriella and his mum sat next to him.  
"You haven't said anything Troy." His mum noticed that he'd been really quietly all the time.

"I have an amnesia." Troy said softly wishing that he won't break their hearts with that statement.  
"What?" Both his parents said at the same time in disbelief.

"Where did you stay?" Mr Bolton asked with full curiosity and worried ness.  
"At Erica's place. She's the one that crash onto my car." Troy said softly.

"How come she didn't inform us or anything?" Mr Bolton said getting a bit angry.

"She didn't know anything about me." Troy said not wanting to catch his father's powerful gaze.

"Oh ok." Mrs Bolton spoke up.

Suddenly, Gabriella's phone rang. She picked it up in embarrassment. She was embarrass because Troy's whole family was a having a serious conversation and she just broke everything off.

"Sorry Mrs and Mr Bolton. I got to go. Goodbye." Gabriella stood up and walked towards the door leaving them a wave.

"I'll walk you home. Is that ok, mum and dad?" Troy said looking straight at his parents. He's not used to calling them mum and dad yet.

"Sure. Just take care, ok." Mrs Bolton said seriously.  
"Yes mum." Troy answered politely and opened the door for Gabriella.

"So…." Gabriella started.

"I like them." Troy smiled reading Gabriella's mind like a book.

"Of course, they're in fact your parents." She giggled.  
"You know, I really want to get my memory back." He looked up at the sky imaging how to different it would be if he has his memory.

"It takes time." She really wants him to have his memory back as much as he does.

"I need to go to Erica's place to tell her that I'm staying here in Albuquerque with my parents. And also get my old things." Troy said and Gabriella stopped for a moment.

"Old things?" She asked enquiringly.  
"Yeah. All the stuff in my car is in Erica's place. Do you mind if we stop there before going to your place?" Troy smiled.  
"Sure. What stuff are in there?" She continued walking.

"A bunch of flowers and cards." He paused for a moment looking at Gabriella's reaction.

"And a basketball." Gabriella quickly looked up at him. Everything that he said clicked to her.

"I love the card that you gave me." He smirked not looking straight at Gabriella.

"Oh yeah. What did it say?" Gabriella had a wide smile across her face and her eyebrow up.

"My Dearest Troy, Happy Valentine's Day to the most perfect guy I've ever met. I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I was loved by you! Love you always, Gabriella" Troy was very proud that he knew that by heart. Of course, because he always read that every night.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said close to tears of joy.

"For what?" Troy have know idea what she's talking about.

"Coming back. I don't know what I'd do without you." The first tear for that day rolled down her cheek.

"Thanks for accepting me as the new me." Troy hugged her and Gabriella rested her head on his chest. They were in front of Erica's uncle's house and they didn't noticed that Erica was looking at them from the window looking hurt. She has to admit that she'd fallen in love with Troy this past few days.

"Is this the place?" Gabriella asked looking at the blue house in front of them.

"Yup." Troy took her hand and knock on the door.

"I'll get it." James ran to the door excited to see who it is.

"Oh. Ronnie and….." James stared at Gabriella waiting for her to finish his sentence.  
"Gabriella." She smiled and James open the door for them to come in.

"By the way James." Troy started.

"Call me Troy." Troy smiled and sat on the couch waiting for Erica to come down.  
"Why?" James obviously don't know anything.

"My real name is Troy." He answered.  
"Ok. Well Troy, Erica's coming." James ran back to the kitchen to finish his bread.

"Hi guys." Erica ran down the stairs trying to look cheerful but Gabriella could tell the something is wrong.

"Are you okay Erica?" Gabriella asked curiously.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Erica sat next to Gabriella.

"Thanks for everything Erica. I'm staying in my parents house from now on. I just came back to get my things." Troy stood up.

"They're upstairs." Erica pointed the room.

"You know Gabi, you and Troy really suit." This words are really cracking Erica's heart but it's the truth.

"Thanks." Gabriella said this expressionless.

"Here it is. I'll walk you home now Gabriella." Troy ran down bringing only the basketball and the flowers that Gabriella gave him.

"We'll see each other sometimes Erica. Thank you so much." Troy opened the door and waved at James.

"Take care of Erica, James Bond." Troy laughed and took a final glance at them.

Gabriella and Troy head back straight to Gabriella's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Troy didn't want to leave at all. They were standing down the small stairs in front of Gabriella's door.

"I guess so." Gabriella answered. They stood there for about 5 seconds then Gabriella walked towards the door looking a bit disappointed. Troy watched as she walked and he's disappointed of himself too. Gabriella searched for her keys as slowly as humanly possible.

"_Give her a kiss. She's your girlfriend." _Troy's mind spoke. Troy still have second thoughts of doing it because he's unsure if that's a right thing to do.

"_This is your big chance. Don't blow it. Look, she's right there and nobody's around." _Troy stared at Gabriella who was now turning the knob. Troy gathered his courage and ran to her.

"Gabriella." Troy called out and Gabriella quickly turned around. Then suddenly, the gaps between their lips closed. They were both surprise.

Gabriella closed her eyes and kissed him back putting her hands around his neck. Troy was floating this time. He was really ecstatic. Its like something inside of him came out. They pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said happily. Troy is seriously in heaven now. Nobody said that to her after he had his amnesia.

"I love you too Gabriella. I'm serious." Troy said honestly feeling satisfied like ever.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella waved before closing the door entirely.

"Sweet dreams Gabriella." Troy gave out a sigh and touched his lips keeping in mind that moment they kissed. He started walking then stopped and looked around. He forgot the way back to his house. He felt nervous and walked back to Gabriella's house. He stood on the doorstep trying to clear off his red face.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Troy?" Gabriella opened the door with a complete bewildered face.

"Umm.." Troy don't know how to start it. He put his hand at the back of his neck rubbing it and his feet was rocking back and forth. He didn't urged to look at Gabriella on the face. He just stare on at the floor the whole time.

"Yeah?" Gabriella smiled a little looking at his expression. She put her hand on his chin and lifted it up to make him look at her.

"I-I sort of.. Umm.. Forgot the way to umm.. To…" Troy was blushing badly now. He couldn't possible say it. He's too embarrass.  
"The way to your house?" Gabriella finished and tried her best not to laugh. She's just laughing on her head. She's not laughing because he forgot the way but his cute expression that he's doing.  
"Yeah…" Troy smiled weakly.

"You can ask me anything." Gabriella grinned and it made him feel better.

"Do you know the way? I mean can you tell me the way?" Troy asked.

"Its getting dark and you don't have a car and you're gonna be alone." Gabriella started and Troy have no idea where she's getting at.

"Umm.. Yeeeeaaahhhh… What's it got to do with---" Before he could finish, Gabriella grabbed his hand. He stared at it in confusion.

"Would you like to sleepover? I could show you the way early tomorrow morning?" Gabriella had this hopeful expression on her face that no one could never ignore. She's just too cute to be true.

"But if you---" Gabriella continued.

"I'd love to sleepover." Troy smiled and it made Gabriella lightened up.

"Well come on." Gabriella grabbed his hand excitedly. He haven't been in her place for a pretty long time.

"Wait. How about my stuff, life toothbrush and---" Gabriella cut him before he could finish.

"Everything is upstairs because you use to always sleepover so we bought things for you." Gabriella giggled while looking at Troy and remembering the past.

"Cool then." A smile spread across his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter guys! I'm sorry if I didn't get to update yesterday. I got sort of caught up with my homework. Please read and review.


	26. It was your dad

**Chapter 26**

Troy woke up at about 7:00am. He stood up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He slowly and quietly went downstairs being careful not to disturb anyone. He went to the kitchen to check if Gabriella was there but all he found was Mrs Montez cooking breakfast.

"Oh hi Troy. Good morning." Ms Montez turned around and smiled politely.

"Good morning Ms Montez." Troy said as his eyes searched around the room for Gabriella.

"Do you mind waking up Gabriella?" Ms Montez seemed to read Troy's mind. Troy shook his head and ran upstairs excitedly. He knocked on the door first making sure if she's still sleeping. But no one answered so he slowly and carefully opened the door. He found Gabriella sleeping quietly on her bed crumpled in a ball underneath the blanket.

Troy walked towards her and saw her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

"Wow. You're so beautiful Gabriella." Troy kneeled down looking straight at her face. He removed the hair that was covering her face.

"Even though I forgot everything. I don't think my feelings for you will ever change. I'm pretty sure the old me loved you so much but I don't know if its more than how much I love you right now." Troy touched her soft cheeks.

"I love you Gabriella and that's the truth." Troy stare at her for a few seconds.

"I love you too Troy and that's the truth." Gabriella smiled and Troy jumped up in embarrassment and a clear crimson colour appeared on his cheeks.

"Good morning Troy." Gabriella smiled and sat up looking right at Troy who was totally red.

"How long have you been awake?" Troy asked nervously still blushing.

"Sorry but I've been awake the whole time." She giggled.

"What? Then why didn't you say something when I knocked." He sat on her bed as the red colour of his cheeks faded.

"Because I knew it was you so I just want to mock around. But thanks for all the things you said about me." She turned a bit serious now.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Gabriella asked and suddenly she remembered asking the same question before. Troy's head ache again. He put his hand on his face and closed his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_How do you know when you're in love?" Gabriella asked smiling raising an eyebrow._

"_When my heart skips a beat." Troy giggled._

"_Did it skip yet?" She was curious to know._

"_Gabriella…" Troy shook his head and Gabriella's face dropped right in front of Troy. Is that really what he feels about her. All this time his words are all lies?_

"_It already stopped." Troy laughed and Gabriella hit him on the arm pretty hard but obviously he didn't mind._

_**End of flashback**_

Gabriella didn't seem to notice that Troy's head was hurting because she was too busy trying to figure out what she's gonna wear for today.

"When my heart skips a beat." Troy said softly answering her question but not particularly talking to her. Gabriella swiftly turned around because she heard what he whispered.

"Do you remember?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yeah." Troy stood up.

"We should get change." Troy said nervously and quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran back to his room (the guest room).

"You guys better go now if you want to show Troy his house." Ms Montez said directly to Gabriella.

"Yes mum." Gabriella stood up with Troy following behind her.

"Sorry about this." Troy said as they walked out of the house.

"Huh?" Gabriella tilted her head and looked at Troy with eyes full of perplexity.

"Making you show me my own house." Troy giggled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm you're girlfriend remember?" Gabriella grabbed his hand and continued walking. Troy's hand felt so complete with hers.

"There's your house. Remember the way now?" Gabriella pointed out to his house.

"Yeah. So should we head to school?" Troy said after staring at the house for a moment.

"OK." Both of them continued walking holding hands.

"Hey Troy, Hey Gabi!" Chad and Taylor came running towards them as they entered the main entrance.

"Hey guys." Gabriella and Troy said exactly the same time then they exchanged looks. After a few seconds of silent, all of them burst out laughing.

"Troy, I'm just wondering if you want to play basketball at free period?" Chad asked. He really wants to play basketball with Troy because he misses all the fun things they did while playing.

"How about Gabriella?" Troy can't think of anything else except Gabriella.

"Me and Gabriella will watch you guys. I bet Kelsi and Sharpay will come." Taylor said putting her arm on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Cool then. I'm coming." Troy said it wouldn't hurt anyone if he'll go.

"See you there man." Chad tapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, Gabriella!" Chad called out in the gym.

"We thought you guys weren't gonna come." Sharpay said who was sitting next to Zeke and Kelsi.

"Sorry about that guys. Come on let's play!" Troy said slowly letting go of Gabriella's hand.

The game begins and all of them were really having fun. They took a break for five minutes. Gabriella ran to Troy and gave him a drink.

"I love basketball." Troy said while catching his breath.

"You are a captain of the basketball team." Gabriella laughed and walked to the seat to get a towel. Troy was really exhausted and his head is starting to hurt again. All the games that he played in the past just came running on his mind like a bullet.

"Troy heads up." Chad chucked the ball pretty hard and Troy was caught off guard. The ball hit him right on the head and caused him to fall flat on the ground and hit his head again really hard.

"Troy!" Gabriella turned around and quickly ran to him.

"Crap. Troy are you ok?" Chad asked worriedly but Troy fell unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella tried her best to hold up the tears that's forming in her eyes. Everyone gathered around Troy looking down at him worriedly. Everybody quickly looked at Chad with glaring eyes.

"I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Chad looked down trying to calm his self down.

"Troy? Wake up. Please wake up!" Gabriella shook his shoulder while crying. The never ending tears started to flow.

"U-uumm.. Ouch my head." Troy finally woke up. He's still a bit dizzy though.

"What happened?" Troy asked while everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you crying Gabriella?" Troy saw Gabriella's face.

"You were unconscious and I thought something will happen to you again." More tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Gabriella don't cry. Nothing happened to me. You shouldn't be crying." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Wow. My head is killing me." Troy kept on blinking his eyes and shaking his head.

"I feel like I got hit on the head with a basketball." Troy pulled away slowly from Gabriella's embrace then everybody suddenly turned their heads to face Chad.

"Oh." Chad laid out a fake, awkward laugh.

"Did I get hit or something?" Troy asked enquiringly.

"Yeah. Exactly what you said before." Taylor answered quietly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gabriella asked again and Troy was happy that Gabriella stopped crying already.

"Never better." Troy smiled and it made Gabriella happy.

"We better head to Mrs Darbus class. She's gonna yell at us again like what happened before valentines day." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and jog outside the gym.

"Wait!" She stopped and everybody copied. They all looked at her curiously and confusingly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked still holding her hands.

"How did you know that Mrs Darbus yelled at us before Valentines Day?" The others quickly looked at Troy for an answer. The question all clicked to them. Have Troy gotten his memory back?

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Troy asked with eyes full of perplexity and interest.

"Well, just the fact that you had AMNESIA!" Taylor said with pretty loud voice.

"Amnesia? What are you talking?" Troy laughed and suddenly stopped when he saw all the glaring faces staring at him.

"Oh sorry. But seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Troy turned serious now.

"Just last week you can't remember anyone or anything. You even forgot me." Gabriella tried to battle the tears that wanted to drop out of her eyes.

"Huh?" Troy said in response. He really have no intimation of what they're talking about or what they're trying to say.

"What did you do yesterday?" Gabriella wanted to try his memory jus6t to make sure.

"Umm.. I don't know." He was shocked that he doesn't know anything.

"What's the farthest thing that you could remember?" Taylor asked worriedly and at the same time curiously.

"Let me think." Troy's head started to hurt a little bit but he ignored it.

"I'm in a car and I was talking to Gabriella on the phone and… and" Those bad memories suddenly gushed on his mind. He remembered everything except the times when he had amnesia.

"You had a car crash." Gabriella burst out crying again while finishing Troy's sentence.

"I'm fine now. But I still can't remember anything that happened to me yesterday or the day before." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella to comfort her.

"He probably remembered everything that happened before but not the time when he had amnesia." Chad said with everything clicking in his head. Everybody looked at him very impressed with him.

"Wow Chad. You said something smart today." Everyone laughed and Chad stood up properly looking tall and proud.

"By the way Gabriella, what are we singing for the next musical?" Troy asked remembering everything that had happened before.

"What do you want to sing? Mrs Darbus said we could sing anything." Gabriella said as Troy took her hand while walking.

"How about "Start of Something New? They haven't really heard us sing that song." Troy suggested and Gabriella's face lightened up.

"Yeah I'd like that." Gabriella moved closer to Troy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabriella. Can I walk you home since I lost my car, we'll be walking." Troy chuckled and Gabriella nodded happily.

"Tell me everything." Troy said and swiftly grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella didn't really want to talk about that topic much but she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Come on tell me." He insisted and Gabriella gave out a sigh of defeat.

"You had a car crash on Valentines Day and you lived with this girl that crashed onto your car for a few days. Then I accidentally meet Erica." Gabriella explained not looking at Troy's face.

"Who's Erica?" That's a big proof that Troy really forgot everything that happened when he had his amnesia.

"She's the girl that you lived with." There was a long silence after he said this.

"Well, I'm back to my own self now. How about we go to the movies? We could invite the gang." Troy moved closer to Gabriella.

"Cool! We go tomorrow then." They stopped when they reached Gabriella's house.

"I really missed you Troy." Gabriella said again with mixed expression of sadness and happiness.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips before saying their goodbyes.

Gabriella entered the house and found her mum sitting on the couch talking on the phone with someone. She looked pretty serious and Gabriella suddenly felt nervous. A thought struck Gabriella.

"_Please don't say that we're moving again because of that company mum works in." _Gabriella said in her mind trying her best to erase the thought. Her mum got off the phone and Gabriella quickly ran to her.

"Who was it mum?" Gabriella breathed in getting ready to hear her response.

"It was your dad." Ms Montez said silently and Gabriella gave out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we're moving again." Gabriella smiled and it suddenly turned upside down when she saw her mum's sad face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella moved closer to her mum.

"You're dad wants you to go and have a vacation there with him. We have an agreement before and I can't break it. I'm sorry Gabriella but you have to go to your dad's place for 6 months." Her mum forced a smile. She was sad because she don't want Gabriella to leave.

"What?" Gabriella asked just making sure. But she knows that she heard it right. She don't know how to react that moment because she really misses her dad but she wanted to stay with her mum and specially with Troy.

"Do-- do I have to?" Gabriella asked slowly and without her knowing, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes sweetie. You're gonna be fine. You told me that you misses your dad remember? This is the only time he's free so take the opportunity." Her mum hugged her tightly missing her already, somehow.

"When am I leaving?" Gabriella asked and quickly wiped the tears off her face before her mum could see it.

"On Saturday." Her mum responded quickly and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"You mean I only have one day to spent time with my friends." Gabriella couldn't believe its. Its too fast. She needed more time before she leaves.

"I know its sudden. Same to me too. I'll help you pack your clothes. Come on." Ms Montez helped her stand up and they both walk slowly upstairs to her room.

"I'm gonna miss you Gabi." Her mum hugged her again after they finished packing up.

"Me too mum. How am I suppose to get there though." Gabriella closed her luggage bag loudly.  
"You're dad will come here and you'll go together on the plane." Gabriella could tell that her mum was very close to crying.

"Mum don't worry. I'm a big girl now remember?" Gabriella tried to grin and she succeeded. Her mum smiled back at her then she head downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriella jumped on the bed and thought about what its gonna be like. It's a pretty long time since she have spoken to her dad.

--------------------------------------------------

Few more chapters and this story will be finish. I hope you'll like the ending. Please read and review.


	27. Are you ready?

**Chapter 27**

"Oh my gosh. How am I suppose to tell Troy? He just got his memory back and now we have to be apart again. This is so unfair. I wish he's here right now." Gabriella buried her face on the pillow and then suddenly, she heard a knock on door of the balcony.

"Troy?" Gabriella said surprised then she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a smile. She failed to do those and Troy already noticed that something's wrong.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy said frantically stepping inside her room.

"I'm staying at my dad's place for a few months." Gabriella tried her best to finish this sentence. She wished that she didn't have to say it at all.

"What!" Troy said half shocked and upset.

"I'll miss you Troy." Gabriella burst out crying. Troy stepped forward to embrace her.

"Do you really have to leave?" Troy held her tighter trying to comfort her.  
"This is the only time my dad is free from work and I haven't seen him for a long time." Gabriella closed her eyes embracing all the moment.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. When are you leaving?" Troy said calmly.

"On Saturday?" Gabriella said softly and pulled away when she didn't hear any respond from him. When she looked up to see his face. Troy's eyes were getting watery with his jaws lower than his shoulder.

"That soon?" He said softly biting his lip.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't know it too, till now." Gabriella sat down on her bed and Troy followed.

"You mean its your last day tomorrow?" Troy quickly wiped his tears before it falls down. Gabriella couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

"Let's spend the night together then." Troy stood up quickly as this idea struck his head.

"Ok." Gabriella stood up and head to the door.

"Wait here. I'm just gonna go tell my mum." She went out of the room and ran downstairs to ask her mum.

"This is so excessive. I'll miss Gabriella." Troy lied on her bed while waiting.

"Let's go!" Gabriella picked up her coat and they both went out.

"Where are we going?" She asked as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy twisted the words back to her because he doesn't know where to go either.

"Anywhere." She moved closer to him and took his hand and hers. Troy gave it a small squeeze.

"How about the park? That's the only place that I always go to when I'm feeling sad or happy." Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded. It was dark but the park was still beautiful. You could see all the stars up in the sky and the full moon seemed like its staring right at them. They could feel the soft cold breeze blowing their way.

"How long are you gonna stay there?" Troy asked as they sat on the bench they always sit on.

"6 months." Gabriella replied and saw Troy's face dropped.

"WHAT?" Troy's voice seemed to echo around the place. It was so quiet and they just broke the silence.

"I can't live without you that long, Gabriella." Troy shook his head trying to convince her not to leave.

"Troy you're making it more hard for me to leave." Gabriella looked down and didn't dare to catch Troy's gaze.  
"Gabriella I'm serious. Can you just go there for a week?" Troy pleaded.

"My parents already had an agreement." Gabriella couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Troy's shirt and started crying and crying.

"I love you Gabriella. If anyone tried to hurt you or bully you, call me straight away and I'm gonna fly all the way there in half a second." Troy said with a really determined voice.

"I will Troy. I love you!" Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her making her feel warmer.

They stayed like that for few minutes then the moment was lost when Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella tried her best to sound all right without a shaky voice.

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor could tell that something's up.

"Yeah. I just want to tell you that I'm staying at my dad's place for 6 months." Gabriella said softly and she quickly pulled her phone away from her ears because Taylor suddenly screamed.

"What? When are you leaving?" Taylor asked catching her breath.

"On Saturday." Gabriella answered and a shriek came out off Taylor again so she have to pulled the phone away like before.

"Did you tell Troy yet?" Taylor asked curiously and at the same time hastily.

"Yeah. He's with me right now." Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy who was looking up at the stars like he was wishing something.

"Ok. How are you feeling?" Taylor changed the subject because she doesn't want to talk about it more.  
"I'll survive. Can you tell the others that I'm leaving. I don't think I have the guts to say it." Gabriella asked and Taylor happily responded.

"Yeah." They both hung up and Troy looked down to see her face.

"I'll always be here if you need me Gabriella." Troy kissed her head and they both head back to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella was in her room trying to hold up the tears that forming in her eyes as she heard a knock on the door.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Troy entered the room with a bouquet of flowers.  
"I'm ok." Gabriella responded and you could tell by her face that she's not ready to leave yet. Troy handed her the flowers and forced a smile.

"Thanks." Gabriella took the flowers and put on the bed neatly.

"Everyone is downstairs waiting for you." Troy stared at the ceiling because if he look down, the tears will fall off his eyes and that's the last thing he wants Gabriella to see before she leaves.

"Are you ready?" He looked away for a moment to simply wipe the tears off.  
"I guess so." Gabriella head slowly to the door.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" He asked once again and Gabriella just nodded in response.

"Oh Gabi. I'll miss you." Taylor ran to Gabriella as soon as she saw her coming down the stairs.

"I'll miss you too Taylor." Gabriella hugged her as the rest of the gang gathered around them. After about 2 minutes of saying goodbyes 'and missing-yous', there was a knock on the door.

"Hey dad!" Gabriella ran to her dad and hugged him tightly. Her dad hugged her back. She was happy to see him because she misses him too.

"How are you Gabriella?" Gabriella's dad entered the house and stare at the bunch of teenagers crowded inside the living room.

"I'm ok." Gabriella tried to smile in front of him then he pulled Troy closer to her.

"Dad these are my close friends and this is my boyfriend, Troy." Gabriella said a bit excited pointing at her friends.

"Hey sir." All of them greeted politely at the same time.

"Boyfriend huh?" Her dad raised and eyebrow at Troy.

"I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you sir." Troy stick out his hand for a handshake and Gabriella's dad gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you too. Where's your mum?" Her dad asked and all of them tilted their head in surprise and suddenly stood straight when Gabriella's mum came.

"Are you guys going now?" Ms Montez said trying to smile at Gabriella before she leaves. Gabriella ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mum. I'll miss you." Gabriella whispered.

"I'll miss you too honey." Her mum whispered back.

"I'll miss you all." They had a group hugged and after that Gabriella noticed Troy just standing on the side rocking back and forth. Gabriella stood beside him and he didn't even notice.

"I love you Troy and I'll always be thinking of you." Gabriella said as she knocked the sense into him. Troy swiftly hugged her and tears suddenly rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too Gabriella." It felt like Troy don't want to let her go that moment.

"Let's go Gabi." Her dad was on the doorstep waiting for them.

"Bye Gabriella." The gang said one by one including her mum. All of them went outside to wave at her. Troy was in front of every one. Gabriella's dad was opening the door for her and she was about to go in but suddenly stopped. She ran to Troy and kissed him on the lips gently. He kissed her back. They could hear a lot of 'aw' coming from their friends.

"Goodbye Troy." Gabriella said satisfied.

"Goodbye Gabriella." Troy smiled and waved at her. They soon left and all of them were staring at the path where Gabriella left.

"You sure you're going to be okay Troy?" Chad asked his best friend, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Troy shrugged and went to Gabriella's mum.

"I'll be going now Ms Montez. Are you gonna be alright?" Troy could see that her mum was a tiny bit upset.

"Yes. Thank you Troy." Ms Montez smiled at him and went inside.

"What do we do now?" Taylor asked looking at all of them waiting for their answers.

"It feels so incomplete without Gabi." Ryan admitted shaking his head.

"Yeah." Sharpay couldn't disagree because she's feeling the same way even though before she wished that Gabriella was gone.

"Oh crap! I got to go. See you guys later!" Chad ran to his car and hurried away. Soon all of them left.

Troy walked slowly back to his house. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled a really familiar number.

"Hello Gabriella!" Troy said with a half cheerful and half upset voice.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I miss you already." Troy sniggered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I miss you too Troy. I guess this is how its gonna be from now on until I get back." Gabriella said trying to hide her sad face from her father who kept on glancing at her.

"What are you doing right now?" Troy just wanted to make a conversation.

"Umm let me see. Sitting in the car?" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh right." Troy blushed a little because he realised that his question was pretty stupid.

"My life's gonna be boring for a few months." He admitted not trying to sound too miserable.

"You'll be fine! I know you'll find something interesting to do." She was trying to cheer him up but unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Nothing is interesting without you." He gave out a fake chuckle and could here Gabriella gave out a sigh.

"Troy you're making it really hard. I'll always be with you." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah." Troy put on a little smile on his face.

"I got to go now. Bye!" Gabriella hung up and all she could think about was Troy.

Troy continued walking with his head down.

"Ronnie!" A voice from behind him called out but Troy didn't turn around.

"Ronnie!" The girl repeated but he still didn't turn around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Troy's shoulder.

"Ronnie. Didn't you hear me?" It was Erica and she completely didn't know that Troy got his memory back and forgot everything that had happened to him when he had his amnesia.

"Who?" Troy looked at this complete stranger with full bewilderment in his eyes.

"I mean Troy." Erica shook her head remembering his real name.

"Umm.. Yeah. Sorry but do I know you?" Troy sounded apologetic being careful not to offend her.

"Its me Erica?" Erica shook her head convincing him that he knows her.

"Oh umm.. You see I had this amnesia and if I met you that time, I can't remember anything." Troy put on a nervous smile.

"Oh." Erica understood that perfectly so she didn't questioned him anymore.

"I heard that Gabriella's going to her dad's place? Are you ok with it?" She said concerned.

"Not really. But what can I do?" He shrugged quietly and a sad smile planted on his face.

"You can follow her and get to know her dad." She tried to cheer him up. She likes Troy but she don't want to ruin her friendship with Gabriella.

"I can't. I have no where to stay there and.. Its just not possible." He looked down and didn't urge his self to look at Erica in the eye.

"I have a big brother living there. You could stay there." She smiled trying to convince him to try her plans.

"I don't even know you much and your brother. What if you're a fake." He stopped and step back a little.

"Trust me." She grinned at him because she knows that she's telling the truth.

"Prove it!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Here's your phone. You forgot to take it from my house. Sorry about the accident." She looked down feeling really bad.

"Its ok. What matters is I'm fine now." He took the phone and smiled at her making her feel better. He now believes her but he's still not sure if he should take her offer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! The story is coming is almost coming to an end. Hope you like it! Please read and review.


	28. I’m breaking up with you!

**Chapter 28**

"Ok I'll go!" Troy nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Good! Flight's tomorrow, 11:30am. My brother will pick you up in the airport." Erica explained the details and he looked at her with understanding.

"Thanks. The least I can do is ask you for dinner in my house." He smiled at Erica but she shook her head.

"You don't have to." A happy mask covered her real face with full of sorrow.

"I insist. Please." He asked one more time persuading her to go.

"Ok. Thanks." She finally gave in and followed Troy to his house.

"Come on in." He opened the door for her and found Richard watching television with full concentration.

"Richard, we have a visitor so I guess you should try settling down." Troy glared at him making him stop eating like a pig while watching.

"Oh right. Sorry." He quickly pack the food up and looked up to see the visitor. He paused for a moment and straighten his shirt.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Richard asked fully staring at Erica in amazement. Troy got the connection between the two and a smile spread his face. He saw that Erica blushed a little bit.

"Her name is Erica and she's helping me to get to Gabriella." Troy explained but noticed that Richard wasn't really paying attention.

"Ok." Richard said clearing his throat.

"Nice meeting you Erica!" He stuck his hand up for a handshake and didn't intend to let go of her.

"Nice meeting you too." She couldn't help but smile. She already started liking him and he was feeling the same way.

"Erica, do you have a boyfriend?" Troy knows that Richard wanted to ask that question.

"No." She shook her head and Richard sighed in relief.

"Well, same to me too." Richard didn't really know what he just said. Then it suddenly clicked to him.

"I mean, of course I don't have a boyfriend. I actually meant I don't have a girlfriend. Sorry." He started to panic because she might think that he's gay. He tried to hide his red face full of embarrassment.

"Its ok. I know what you mean. You're pretty cute and it will be such a waste if you do have a boyfriend." She giggled a little bit and he soon joined with her.

"Are you staying here for dinner?" Richard ask hoping that she'll say yes.

"Don't worry Richard. She's staying to keep you company." Troy patted him on the back and head to the kitchen where her mum was busy cooking pasta.

"Hey mum!" Troy asked giving his mother a hug.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Her mum said a bit concern because she knows that Gabriella left.

"I'll be fine mum. But is it ok if I follow Gabriella? My friend's brother is living there. I wanna visit her." Troy looked down and unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, Troy. You can go but take care of yourself ok?" Her mum put her hands on his cheek.

"Yes mum. Thanks." Troy ran as fast as he could upstairs excitedly. He didn't even noticed that he interrupted a special moment between Erica and Richard.

"I'm gonna surprise Gabriella!" Troy started packing his things looking enthusiastic and very happy.

Troy grabbed his phone and dialled Gabriella's number.

"Hey Troy!" Came a really happy and excited voice of Gabriella.

"Hello Gabriella. How are you?" Troy didn't want to burst anything out just yet. He really want to surprise her.

"I'm good, you?" She answered with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm great. Umm.. What are you doing right now?" He finally finished packing up so he lied down on the bed thinking of the girl on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my bed, ready to go to sleep." She giggled a little bit and it made Troy smile more.

"Where's your dad?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"He went outside to buy something." She also raised an eyebrow trying to guess where he's getting at.

"Alone? In a room. This time? I sure wish I'm right there next to you." He had this evil playful smile planted on his lips.

"Not going to happen, mister." She laughed loudly and gave out sigh.

"I'm only joking." He giggled and suddenly turned serious.

"I really miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too. I wish you could be here this week." She grabbed the photograph of him and Troy that she just put on her bedside table that morning.

"I'll try my best to command your wish." A gigantic, mysterious smile formed on his lips.

"Well, good night Troy. I love you!" She said this so romantically that the words made him melt.

"I love you too! Sweet Dreams!" They then hung up and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll see you real soon Gabriella!" By that, Troy fell asleep and couldn't wait till the next day comes.

It was about 7:30am and Troy got up excitedly. His phone suddenly rang and got more excited when he saw Gabriella's caller ID.

"Hey Gabriella! What's up?" Troy asked as he head downstairs to see what's for breakfast.

"There's this big party tonight. And I was wondering if I should go and sing because there's gonna be a karaoke and stuff. Should I go?" Gabriella asked unsure of what the right answer is. Troy got an idea and a wide smile formed across his face.

"Yeah you should. You never know, maybe you'd meet someone special in the party." Troy tried not to giggle because he could get busted. He knows that Gabriella is smart and she will have suspicions if he giggled.

"Ok… I'll go." She answered looking a bit confused of what his trying to say.

"I got to go now. Bye!" They both hung up.

"Oh Hi Erica! Why are you so early?" Troy asked a bit confused because as plan, they said that they're going to the airport at about 10:30am.

"I invited her for breakfast." Richard came out from the kitchen and put his arm on Erica's shoulder. Erica blushed a little.

"Surprise you're awake. I wish that Erica's here every morning so you would get up early." Troy laughed and the other just looked away not trying to catch each other's gazes.

"Whatever man. So, have you told Gabriella that you're chasing her?" All of them entered the kitchen and Troy grabbed some cereals.

"Nice subject change. I'm gonna surprise her." Troy giggled and was suddenly lost in his own little world.

"OK? Me and Erica are going now. Bye!" Richard grabbed Erica's hand and took a final weird glance at Troy who was just staring at his spoon.

----------------------------------

"Goodbye Troy! Say hi to Gabriella for me ok?" Erica called out as she waved to Troy.

"Same to me too!" Richard yelled out then Troy disappear.

As Troy settled his self in the plane, he started humming a familiar song. Breaking free.

"Oh This is gonna be great!" Troy whispered to himself. He tried to take a nap but he couldn't. He's too excited to see her.

Finally he arrived at his destination. He knows exactly where they live and exactly where the party is.

"I better head to the party before I get late." Troy called a cab and told the driver the place of the party.

Troy decided to call Gabriella just to check what she's up to.

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice was so soft that Troy could barely hear it because he could hear loud music in the background. He guessed that she was in the party already.

"Hi Gabriella! What's up?" Troy louden his voice so she could hear him.

"What?" Gabriella obviously didn't hear what he said. Gabriella was tired and was feeling kinda dizzy at that moment. She didn't know that there were two couples behind her, fighting.

"I'm breaking up with you!" The guy from behind Gabriella ran out. She thought the voice was coming from the phone.

"What! You're breaking up with me?" Gabriella felt like someone stabbed her right on the heart. She thought and realised that Troy probably likes Erica now that's why he's breaking up with her. Now she had more reasons for Troy to break up with her.

"What did you say? I'm breaking up with you?" Troy really said that as a question but Gabriella heard it wrong again.  
"Why would you break up with me after--" Before she could finished, Troy accidentally cut her off.

"Can you please shut up for a second!" Troy was really talking to the driver who was singing out of tune. This same thing have happened before too and it didn't turned out too well.

"Wait no. I didn't mean that!" Troy snapped back to the phone quickly realising that he did it again.

"We're over Troy. If you just keep treating me that way over the phone. This relationship won't work." Gabriella ended the call and Troy was shocked and frozen. A tear roll down his cheeks as he drop the phone on the seat.

"I did it again! What have I done?" Troy copped his hands on his face trying to hide his face. All his happiness from that morning turned exactly upside down.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I'm holding their relationship up. By the way, the next chapter is the ending. I'm not sure if you'll like it but I wish you will. I did my best. Please read and review.


	29. Open your heart to love me once again

**Chapter 29**

"Oh my gosh! Did I just say that? Did I just…. break up with him?" Gabriella was shocked too. She couldn't believe that she actually did it. Maybe because she wasn't feeling well. Gabriella looked around searching for her dad. Then finally she spotted him but she could see that he's having so much fun. She didn't want to be the cause for her dad to leave so she decided to just stay and try to force herself to have fun. She sat with the other ladies near the stage and started talking to them. She's trying to erase all the terrible things that just happened. But its really difficult fighting her tears at the same time.

"Here it goes." Troy took a deep breath as he enters a large house full of people talking, dancing and singing. His face suddenly fell more down as before as a thought struck him.

"_How could I find Gabriella in this whole big crowd? And what am I going to say to her? Why does this always happen to me? Haven't I suffered enough?" _Troy yelled in his mind trying his best to get to the other side. After searching for her for about 5 minutes, he finally spotted Gabriella talking to some other ladies. He was about to walk to her when suddenly, a guy grabbed his shoulder.

"You're up." The guy said politely. Troy just looked at him weirdly as if he was a crazy person.

"Pardon?" Troy asked having no clue of who this guy is and what this guy was talking about.

"You're singing aren't you?" The guy was starting to get confused too.

"What? No." Troy shook his head and noticed where he's standing. He was standing in the place where all the people who wanted to sing are waiting.

"Oh crap!" He whispered loudly and had no choice but to go up on the stage. He glanced at Gabriella who was sitting near the stage but she was too busy talking and didn't noticed that he was staring at him nervously. Before he could start, he saw Gabriella excusing herself to go somewhere. He was about to ran after her but the guy grabbed his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------

"_I can't do this. I have to call Troy and tell him I'm sorry!" _Gabriella thought and got up.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She started to walk away slowly.

"So, what's your name?" The guy asked Troy, beaming at him.

"Troy-- Troy Bolton." Troy glanced at him and suddenly lost sight of Gabriella. He looked down sadly. But he didn't know that Gabriella paused when she heard his name. He didn't know that Gabriella was on the doorstep looking straight at him with eyes full of surprise ness and astonishment.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella whispered loudly but no one heard her so nobody turned around. She didn't know what to do for a second so she just freeze there listening to him.

"Bring it on Troy. This is 'Open your heart by Westlife." **(You can download the song so you know how it goes) **The guy stepped out of the stage and let Troy start. Troy swallowed and cleared his throat before singing.

"_I didn't mean to let you down, you have to believe it! _

_I don't know what went through my mind. _

_But now I can see, that I waited too long, to tell you how much it matters (Just to be right here with you). _

_But I couldn't think of anything better, I should have told you so."_ He started the song really well that everybody's attention was drawn directly to him.

"_Baby open your heart. _

_Won't you give me a second chance and I'll be here forever. _

_Open your heart. _

_Let me show you how much I care. _

_And I will make you understand, if you open your heart to love me once again." _Troy started singing the chorus of the song getting into it a little even though Gabriella wasn't there to see it. That's what he thought!

He continued the song gracefully putting his heart and soul into it. He really wished that Gabriella could be there right now and hear the song.

"_If you open your heart to love me once again!" _He finished the song and everybody lifted up from their seats and started clapping their hands madly. It was like a jungle full of animals, judging by the cheers of the crowd.

"Wow Troy! You really got us into it!" The guy stepped back on the stage and smiled at Troy. He tried to smile back considering the fact that he just lost the love of his life.

"So who did you dedicated that song to?" The guy asked with complete curiosity.

"I dedicated that song to the person I love the most. I don't know if there's such word to describe how I feel about her. Gabriella, wherever you are, I want you to know that I'm really sorry to all the bad things that I've done. I didn't mean any of it. I know that I made mistakes and I swear that I'll change it if I could go back time. But please forgive me! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Gabriella!" Troy felt like he's going to cry in front of the quiet crowd. His heart were tearing apart like crazy that nobody could ever imagine. Everyone there seemed to feel some of his emotions right now. They felt like they know the whole story already and wanted to bring back the broken pieces of it.

Gabriella looked at him in awe and amazement. She couldn't believe that he said all those sweet things to her, again. But this time, in front of more people and her dad. Especially in front of her dad! She knows that she loves him too as much as Troy loves her. She started walking towards him.

"Gabriella?" Troy was shocked and happy at the same time that Gabriella was there, in front of him. But Gabriella was just speechless and don't have anything else to say. Except, to stare at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sooo sorry Gabriella! I was really talking to the driver that time. I don't know why I always do that that. Please forgive me!" Troy jumped off the stage and quickly ran to her, begging for her forgiveness. Gabriella still couldn't speak. Its too much for her to handle.

"I love you Troy! I'm sorry about what I did too! I didn't mean any of it at all!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy happily, now crying for joy.

"No need to be sorry!" Troy hugged her back joyfully with a wide romantic smile on their faces.

"Open your heart to love me once again." Troy sang the last line of the song wiping Gabriella's tears. They both looked at each other's eyes and felt their bodies leaning forward. They felt like they were the only one in the room and nobody else. The feelings inside them were really coming out like crazy.

Soon enough, their lips touched and fireworks inside them started exploding. They were in the middle of the aisle kissing gently and passionately. Gabriella rested her hands at the back of his neck and Troy relaxed his hands on her waist. Everyone started clapping their hands followed by lots of 'aww' from the audience. They pulled off slowly caressing the whole moment. It seemed like they didn't hear a thing.

"I love you!" Both of them said exactly the same time followed by a strong feeling. They soon realised that everybody were staring at them. They blushed and looked at each other's eyes again.

"I guess all the bad things that happened to us have been…" Troy paused for a moment thinking what word is exact for the phrase.

"Mistaken?" Gabriella finished with a question tone. She rubbed the back of his neck that send chills that crawled down his spine.

"Yeah." Troy pulled her closer to him and they kissed again. An assuring and romantic kiss that nobody can ever break.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend again?" Troy asked as they walk outside, in the garden to have some fresh air.

"Is that how you ask a girl out?" Gabriella asked groaning playfully at him. She turned her back on him as if she was angry with him but she was actually giggling inside. After a few seconds, Gabriella noticed that Troy still wasn't doing anything at all. Not even saying a word. She turned herself back around to see what he's up to. She paused for a moment as she watched Troy kneel in front of her like what he did last time.

"Gabriella Montez, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Troy took her hand softly and kiss it tenderly. He handed her a red beautiful flower and she gladly and dramatically took.

"Do you mind telling me now?" She giggled as she stared at the flower then rested her beautiful chocolate eyes at Troy's baby blue eyes.

"I can't." He smiled mysteriously and Gabriella watched him in complete confusion and shock.

"Because I don't know how to explain it. I love you so much that there was no such thing that could describe how much I love you and care about you. Gabriella Montez, I'm just madly in love with you!" Troy said in a gentle and romantic way that Gabriella felt so complete that she could melt any minute now.

"Do you feel the same way?" Troy finally asked but Gabriella didn't answer.

She jumped on him and kiss him passionately and tenderly. They were not lying on the flowers laughing.

"Is that a yes?" He asked calming his self down a little bit.

"More than a yes!" She squealed.

"TROY BOLTON! I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Gabriella yelled out over the top of her lungs full of enthusiastic and love.

"Damn Gabriella. I didn't know you can scream that loud!" Troy exclaimed in surprise with the widest smile. He loved it how she says his name.

"Well, that was the first time I actually yelled something out because I'm not afraid. I'm with you that's why. And I only shouts for you!" Her phrase just made Troy paused in awe and amazement.

"Ohh my quiet and beautiful girlfriend loves me.." Troy said with a sweet, romantic voice.

"I'm not your girlfriend yet you know." She said playfully stubborn.

"Oh right." He smiled and helped her stand up.

Troy moved so close to her that if they look at each other's eyes, they will be cross eyed.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy requested in most romantic voice that every girl would be crazy not to agree. His words were really coming from the heart.

"Troy Bolton, I will gladly be your girlfriend." Their lips touched and real fireworks started exploding right above them. The pulled back slowly and stare at the beautiful sight above them. Gabriella's eyes widened as gorgeous love-hearts fireworks exploded with the attractive sky, full of shining stars. She looked back at Troy who actually planned it but wasn't sure if they could get a good timing. But it was a real success.

"Damn, I have the sweetest, most romantic and the best boyfriend ever! I love you Troy!" Gabriella hugged him tightly and Troy smiled.

"I love you too my sweet princess." He whispered softly in her ears.

"To tell you the truth Gabriella, if were not too young, I would propose to you and ask you to marry me." Troy admitted and Gabriella looked at him in shocked but then an adoring smile flew across her face.

"And I would love to say yes!" She responded and it was Troy's turned to paused in shock ness.

"Really?" He said gasping for air as if she just took it away from him. He was so ecstatic and totally was on cloud nine.

"Yes Troy Bolton, I will." She nodded and they kissed again. Nobody could ever tear them apart!

-----------------------------------------------

That was it. Yeah, I think I might do a sequel to this story but it might take long because I've been kinda busy lately. But don't worry, holidays is coming up so I will write as many as I can. Thanks for reading this story and I couldn't thank you guys enough for supporting me and giving me reviews. Love you all! Thanks. I guess this is the last reviews that you could give me for this story. I hope you like it! See you guys next time!


	30. Author's Note

Guys, thank you for all your reviews and I'm really glad that you like it. I really appreciate it!

I decided to make a sequel for it because most of you wanted me too. And I want to keep writing too.. Lol

But it might take me a pretty long time to update it because I'm pretty busy right now doing lots of assignments. But don't worry because holiday is coming up and I will write as much as I can.

If you have any suggestions and ideas of what you want me to put in the next story, please let me know.

Thanks again for all the reviews! JJJJJ


End file.
